a Year Of Memories
by MagnaeYK
Summary: Ketika sehun, psikopath yang berusaha menjadi manusia jatuh cinta pada Luhan, seorang jenius berkepribadian ganda. "Mengapa manusia saling menyakiti satu sama lain?" "Tapi sebelum itu, mengapa manusia tidak boleh menyakiti satu sama lain?" di sisi lain ada rahasia dalam diri luhan, sesuatu tentang ingatan. Rated M, Boyxboy, HunHan.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : a Year Of Memories Chapter 1**

 **Genre : romance, sad, angst, yaoi**

 **Rated M, boy x boy.**

 **Warning! No Plagiat!**

 **FOR HUNHAN INDONESIA GIVEAWAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Mengapa manusia saling menyakiti satu sama lain?"_

 _"Tapi sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan itu, mengapa manusia tidak boleh menyakiti satu sama lain?"_

Di dunia ini manusia bermacam-macam jenisnya. Iri satu sama lain, saling menyakiti dan melukai. Meninggalkan dan menelantarkan satu sama lain. Bersaing membangun masa depan cerah, hingga membunuh satu sama lain.

Ada yang dianggap sampah dan dianggap seonggok daging tak berguna. Hanya asa yang menemani tubuh kosongnya.

Yang diinginkan manusia hanya uang dan kekuasaan. Mereka bahkan dapat menelantarkan satu anggota keluarga agar nama baiknya terjaga. Miris, namun itulah kenyataannya. Kenyataan dimana begitu kejinya hati manusia. Kenyataan dimana dunia itu terlalu kejam.  
Uang menjadi segalanya di dunia ini. Cinta? Apakah hal itu bahkan ada di dunia yang kotor ini? Dunia yang sudah sedemikian rupa di ciptakan Tuhan kini sudah kotor oleh perbuatan manusia.

Kemiskinan, kegelapan, kesepian, penelantaran,kelaparan, dan bahkan pembunuhan.

 _Pembunuhan_

mengapa manusia tidak boleh menyakiti satu sama lain? Bukankah orang-orang jahat itu patut di bunuh? Mengapa pembunuh dianggap monster? Mengapa manusia begitu rumit? Dunia ini begitu rumit dan kejam.

 _Aku tidak mengerti apa itu perasaan._

Pria itu berdiri di tengah kerumunan, wajahnya terlihat mengeras dan cahaya matanya terlihat meredup. Ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya, sambil menatap tajam ke arah deretan sepuluh nama yang tertera di atas kertas putih yang di tempel di depan sana.

Ia menatap namanya yang berada di posisi kedua. Dan nama seseorang yang selalu berada di posisi pertama dan selalu mengalahkannya. Ia benci kalah, karena saat itulah ayahnya akan merendahkan dirinya. Menatapnya seakan ia hanya sampah dari keluarga ternama itu. Ayahnya yang selalu membanggakan kakaknya karena selalu berada di posisi pertama ketika masih sekolah hingga masuk harvard.

Sedangkan ia hanya seseorang yang selalu mendapat posisi kedua. Ayahnya selalu menatapnya seakan ia hanya seonggok daging yang tak berguna dan patut di buang. Ini semua karena satu orang itu, seseorang yang selalu mendapat posisi pertama.

"Xi luhan"ucap pria itu nyaris seperti bisikan. Ia melangkah cepat, nafasnya menderu, darahnya berdesir cepat naik ke ubun-ubun. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di atap sekolah  
 _Buk_ kepalan tangannya dengan cepat mendarat di tembok.

Nafasnya terengah, ia benci dirinya. Sangat benci. Bagaimana para pelayan, kakak, dan bahkan ayahnya selalu berbisik di belakangnya dan menatapnya sebagai seorang mosnter, ia sangat benci itu. Ini semua hanya karena satu kejadian dan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya ketika ia menginjak usia tujuh tahun.

Sepuluh tahun lalu, ibunya dibunuh tepat di depan matanya. Oh Sehun, seorang anak berusia 7 tahun itu, menyaksikan bagaimana seorang pria bertubuh tinggi menusuk ibunya berkali-kali dengan pisau dapur. Meskipun ketika itu ibunya sudah terlihat tak berdaya, ia masih mau melawan demi melindungi sehun.

Pisau yang di pegang sang pembunuh terlempar tepat di depan sehun berkat perlawanan sang ibu. Ibunya sudah terkapar sekarat bersimbah darah di lantai. Aneh, sehun sama sekali tak merasa takut dan kasihan sedikitpun. Ia menatap ibunya tanpa rasa sedih, hal itu adalah hal yang sangat aneh untuk seorang anak kecil. Ia mengambil pisau yang terletak tepat di depan kakinya.

Pembunuh ini menghampirinya dan mencoba merampas pisau yang ada di tangan sehun. Namun anak itu menghindar, dan dalam beberapa detik tangannya menusuk si pembunuh itu dengan cepat.  
Sekali, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh.

Ia menusuk pria itu sambil menghitungnya dan tersenyum menikmatinya.  
"Aaaaaa!" Suara nyaring seorang pelayan terdengar menembus telinga sehun.

Sejak saat itu semua berubah. Ayah sehun menutupi kasus pembunuhan itu dan membuat sehun rutin bertemu psikiatri. Sejak itu semua orang selalu menatapnya ngeri dan selalu berbisik di belakangnya. Semua menatapnya seakan ia monster. Atau apakah memang ia monster?

 _"Mengapa manusia saling menyakiti satu sama lain?"_

 _"Tapi sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan itu, mengapa manusia tidak boleh menyakiti satu sama lain?"_

Kalimat yang dilontarkannya di hadapan sang ayah dan psikiatri ketika itu membuatnya keadaan semakin memburuk. Selama ini sehun memang tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana itu simpati, empati, dan cinta.

Dan sejak saat itu sehun semakin menutup diri dan mulai berakting seakan-akan ia merasakan perasaan sebagaimana manusia selayaknya. Dia berusaha untuk menjadi 'lebih manusia'. Ia tidak mau dianggap monster.

Sehun terduduk sambil bersandar pada tembok. Ia menghela nafasnya, bayangan masa lalu selalu berputar di benaknya. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi, ayahnya akan menganggapnya sampah lagi. Bahkan daun-daun yang rontok itu seakan menertawakannya, dan burung-burung seakan bercicit mengejeknya.

Ia benci satu nama itu. 'Xi luhan' siapa yang tidak tau nama itu? Nama yang selalu berada di posisi pertama itu, tapi tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya. Memang benar, meski nama luhan selalu berada disana, ia tidak pernah muncul disekolah bahkan sekali saja tidak pernah.

Setiap sehun bertanya kepada pihak sekolah, mereka tidak pernah menjawab, dan itu membuat sehun kesal. Bagaimana seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah muncul di sekolah selalu mendapat posisi pertama? Memikirkannya saja membuat sehun merasa kesal.

.

.

.

"Dasar sampah, kau membuat malu keluarga ini! Apakah kau bahkan benar-benar putraku?!" Suara ayah sehun bergema dari ruangan lantai dua.  
Sehun terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, ia sudah tak familiar lagi dengan hal ini.  
Sampah dan monster adalah namanya di rumah ini. Rumah? Apakah bahkan tempat itu pantas di sebut rumah bagi sehun?

Tidak, tempat itu adalah neraka dengan kamuflase rumah. Karena rumah seharusnya menjadi tempat paling nyaman di dunia ini. Namun bagi sehun tempat paling nyaman adalah perpustakaan sekolah.

Jika saja ayahnya menggenggam tangannya ketika itu, dan membantunya untuk menghilangkan monster yang tumbuh dalam dirinya itu, ia pasti akan tumbuh baik dan normal seperti remaja lain bukan seperti ini.

Kata-kata sampah dari mulut ayahnya itu sudah menjadi kata sehari-hari yang didengar sehun. Sehun menahan semuanya sendirian bahkan ketika keluarganya tidak ada yang menganggapnya manusia, ia tetap berdiri tegar dan berusaha sendirian untuk menjadi seorang manusia. Meskipun tak ada yang menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya ke arah cahaya, ia akan terus melangkah dan membuat orang-orang itu berhenti memanggilnya sampah dan monster.

 _Aku akan menjadi manusia_

"Keluar kau dari ruanganku! Sampah sepertimu sungguh membuatku muak! Kau bahkan tidak pantas disandingkan dengan kakakmu!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu membungkukan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi. Jika sudah begini ia hanya akan kembali ke sekolah dan memainkan bola basketnya sekadar melepas stres dan penat yang bertumpuk di bahunya.

"Posisi dua lagi?"suara yang tak asing itu terdengar. Sehun menghela nafasnya malas, lalu membalikkan badannya menatap pria yang tingginya di bawah sehun.

Oh jumyeon.

"Ya begitulah"sehun menatap jumyeon datar dengan mata elangnya yang tajam.

"Ohh ayolah, kau benar-benar pecundang."jumyeon tersenyum sinis, lalu menepuk bahu sehun pelan dan berlalu meninggalkan sehun.

Sehun mengepal tangannya menahan amarah. Jika saja keinginan sehun untuk menjadi manusia tidak kuat, mungkin saat ini ia sudah mengambil pisau lalu membunuh ayah dan kakaknya itu.

Tapi tidak, bukan itu jawabannya. Sehun adalah manusia. Sehun ingin dianggap manusia sebagaimana seharusnya. Ia ingin orang-orang menatapnya hangat, tersenyum padanya dan memujinya atas kerja kerasnya.

Sehun tersenyum miris, sepertinya hal itu hanya akan menjadi mimpi saja baginya. Karena ia sendiri pun belum menganggapnya manusia. Ia belum merasa menjadi manusia.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menujukkan pukul tujuh malam. Namun sehun masih setia bermain bersama basketnya. Itu adalah salah satu cara baginya melepaskan stress sekedar mengistirahatkan otak dan hatinya yang sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi hari yang panjang ini.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu membaringkan dirinya di lapangan yang sepi itu. Hening. Peluh mengalir di keningnya, angin yang berhembus menyapa kulitnya dan membelainya sejenak. Hanya ribuan bintang yang bertebaran luas di atas langit itu yang menemaninya. Andai saja, andai saja dia adalah salah satu bintang itu dan dapat mengawasi setiap nyawa yang hidup di dunia ini dari atas sana. Akankah dia menyaksikan hal yang indah di atas sana? Atau mungkin sebaliknya? Akankah ia menyaksinya banyak darah berhamburan?

Hanya ada suara hembusan nafasnya yang teratur, suasana begitu gelap dan hening, dan matanya mulai terpejam.

 _Sehun selamatkan dirimu!_

 _Sehun larilah!_

 _Sehun jangan..._

 _Sehun jangan lihat ini..._

 _Mengapa manusia tidak boleh menyakiti satu sama lain?_

 _Monster_

 _Kudengar ia sama sekali tak menangis ketika ibunya meninggal_

 _Kudengar ia membunuh si pembunuh itu._

 _Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak ketakutan_

 _Monster_

 _Dia benar-benar seperti monster_

 _Dia menakutkan_

 _Sampah_

 _Kau sampah bagi keluarga ini_

 _Kau bukan anakku_

 _Dasar sampah_

Sehun dengan cepat bangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya terengah, dan peluh membanjiri pelipisnya. Ia nampak terkejut mendapati dirinya berada di lapangan. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya, menemukan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Sial, aku harus cepat pergi sebelum penjaga sekolah menemukanku" ia melangkah cepat menuju gerbang sekolah. Sayangnya gerbang yang menjulang mewah lambang sekolah elit itu sudah terkunci rapat.  
"Sial!"teriak sehun

"Hey siapa itu?!"

Derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat dan sinar lampu senter terlihat sedang mencari-cari dirinya. Sehun berdesis kesal dan mulai berlari menyembunyikan diri.

"Hey berhenti kau!"

Sehun melesat dengan cepat, dan mencoba membuka pintu gedung sekolah. Sayangnya pintu itu sudah terkunci rapat, sehun semakin merasa kesal. Ia melanjutkan larinya dan menemukan gedung sekolah yang tidak dipakai. Mungkin hari itu hari keberuntungannya, karena pintu itu sama sekali tidak di kunci.

Suasana ruangan begitu gelap dan sunyi. Menurut sehun keadaan ruangan itu sama sekali tidak buruk, masih sangat bagus. Aneh, sekolah elit itu tidak memakai gedung itu. Namun sehun tak mau berpanjang-panjang memikirkan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting baginya. Ia masih bersembunyi sesekali melirik keluar dan menatap sinar lampu senter itu gugup, jantungnya berdentum dengan kencang.

"Astaga" sehun terlihat terkejut dan sontak menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang.

Ia terdiam dengan mata bulatnya sambil menelan ludahnya. Rambut coklat madu, bibir mungil plum, kulit putih halus dan mata rusa seperti permata yang sedang menatapnya.  
Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali meyakinkan bahwa sosok indah di hadapannya itu benar-benar ada.

 _Dia nyata_. Keduanya terdiam dalam sunyi. Pria mungil itu merogoh sakunya dan menyodorkan sebungkus permen dengan tatapan polosnya. Sehun berdehem memecahkan kesunyian dan mengambil permen itu. Tiba-tiba lampu di gedung itu menyala, sehun mengernyit dan berusaha membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya lampu.

Kini wajah pria mungil itu menjadi lebih jelas. _Cantik_. Pria itu bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan melangkah menghampiri penjaga sekolah yang berdiri tepat di depan gedung itu. Sehun menelan ludahnya, berharap dalam hatinya bahwa pria itu tidak akan memberitahukan keberadaannya.

"Ahh tuan, maafkan saya karena terlambat menyalakan lampu. Tadi ada orang berlari ke sekitar sini, saya khawatir dia akan menemukan anda. Apakah ada seseorang disini?"

Pria itu menggeleng pelan dengan wajah polosnya. "Ahh baiklah kalau begitu saya pergi dulu"

Pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Lalu kembali masuk kedalam dan mendapati sehun yang masih setia terduduk disana. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada sehun, sehun menatap tangan mungil itu sejenak lalu menggenggamnya.

Hangat. Ada sensasi hangat yang menjalar ke lubuk hatinya ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan tangan halus pria mungil itu.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang"ujar pria itu lembut sambil tersenyum hangat.

jantung sehun berdebar kencang. Walaupun penjaga sekolah sudah pergi, mengapa jantungnya masih berdentum dan menggema ke seluruh tubuhnya? Ini pertama kalinya seseorang menatapnya hangat dan tersenyum padanya. "Namamu?"sehun menatap pria mungil itu dengan lembut-tanpa menyadarinya-

Pria mungil itu menatap mata elang sehun sejenak, mata indah yang tadi tak dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas yang kini menatapnya lembut "Xi Luhan"jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sehun terhenyak. Pria yang selalu posisi pertama itu, pria yang tak pernah muncul di sekolah itu, pria yang selalu membuatnya iri itu, kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Siapa yang menyangka dia akan bertampang semanis ini?

"Kau xi luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk "kau?"tanyanya.

"Aku... oh sehun"jawab sehun sedikit ragu.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak masih terpesona dengan masing-masing mata. Mata rusa yang indah milik luhan, dan mata elang yang terlihat dingin namun terselip kehangatan milik sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang, gerbang sudah di tutup"kata sehun bernada datar.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya imut"kau bisa tidur disini! aku akan meminjamkanmu baju! Dan... dan kita bisa nonton bersama lalu... lalu makan dan bermain! Iya bermain!"

Sehun terdiam dan sedikit terkejut karena luhan yang tiba-tiba terlihat sangat ceria dan antusias.

"tidur disini? Kau tinggal disini?"Sehun menatap luhan penasaran

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menarik tangan sehun dan mengajak sehun kekamarnya. Sehun mengernyit, manusia yang tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di sekolah itu nyatanya berada di sekolah setiap hari? Bahkan tinggal disana? Itu aneh. Mengapa sekolah tak mengatakan apa-apa? Apakah itu alasan mereka tidak menggunakan gedung ini?

Terlebih lagi sekarang tangan yang terasa lembut itu kini tengah menggenggam tangannya. Membuat nafasnya tak teratur dan jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang seakan bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"Ini kamarku!"ujar luhan terlihat antusias.

Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya. Ruangan itu sungguh luas dan tertata rapi. Desainnya juga terlihat elegan. Bagaimana warna hitam dipadukan dengan warna putih. Satu tempat tidur king size berwarna putih di ujung ruangan dekat dengan jendela yang dihiasi tirai berwarna hitam. Dinding yang di cat berwarna putih, dengan satu sofa besar berwarna putih di tengah ruangan dihiasi bantal-bantal berwarna hitam. Dan sisa ruangan itu diisi dengan perpustakaan pribadi, dan satu meja makan kecil.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"tanya sehun datar.

Luhan mengangguk "tapi ada pelayan yang mengurus semuanya"

Sehun mengangguk, tak heran lagi dengan adanya kata pelayan. Karena dirinya pun juga begitu. Luhan terlihat sibuk dengan isi lemarinya sedangkan sehun melihat-lihat buku yang berderet rapi di lemari.

"Ini bajumu. Ukurannya agak kecil. Disana kamar mandinya"luhan tersenyum manis sembari menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi. Sehun mengangguk dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi lalu menutup pintu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya nyaman sambil bersandar pada bathub dan berendam, merasakan hangatnya air menyentuh kulitnya. Pening yang mendera kepalanya tadi kini perlahan hilang. Ia memejamkan matanya nyaman.

Satu detik, dua, tiga, empat, lima

 _Cklek_ sehun membuka matanya setelah mendengar suara pintu. Detik berikutnya mata sehun membulat mendapati luhan sudah polos hanya di balut celana dalam tipisnya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya "a-apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya terbata.

Luhan tak menjawab dan hanya masuk ke dalam bathub bersama sehun.  
"Aku juga ingin mandi, tidak boleh?"tanya luhan polos dengan tatapan manisnya.

Wajah sehun memerah, hatinya berdebar kencang. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Sebelumnya, beberapa kalipun wanita dan laki-laki menggodanya, tidak ada yang mampu membuatnya berdebar dan membuatnya menelan ludah seperti sekarang ini.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya "sehun-sshi"

Sehun diam tak menjawab. "Boleh aku memanggilmu sehun?" Luhan mendongak dan menatap sehun dengan mata rusanya yang berbinar itu.

Sehun berdehem mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang di dalam sana"mmhm"jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

Luhan tersenyum lebar "terima kasih!"

 _Manis,_ sungguh senyum itu adalah hal termanis bagi sehun.

"Sehun"

"Hmm?"

"Mau melakukan sex denganku?"

"Mmhm"

Luhan menatap sehun berbinar "benarkah?"

"... iya sex, benar"

"Tunggu, a-apa?!"sehun membelalakkan matanya, dan diam-diam mengutuk mulutnya yang bekerja tanpa disuruh itu.  
"Tidak boleh?"tanya luhan terlihat memohon.

"Kau gila. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau katakan kepada orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui"jawab sehun datar dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kecewa dan hal itu membuat sehun merasa bersalah. Tapi hal itu memang ada benarnya. Mereka baru bertemu dan tidak bisa melakukan sex, itu gila jika mereka benar-benar melakukannya.

"Kau... kau orang pertama yang berbicara denganku selama sepuluh tahun ini selain bibi han, pelayanku" wajah luhan terlihat sendu, cahaya matanya meredup.

sehun diam, ia memang merasa penasaran dengan cerita hidup luhan. Namun ia sama sekali tak berniat menanyakannya, karena ia memang seharusnya tak mencampuri urusan orang lain. Toh dia baru bertemu luhan sekitar sejam yang lalu, jadi dia masih orang asing.

"Aku tinggal disini sejak usiaku 7 tahun. Ayahku membuangku, karena aku ini monster"luhan tersenyum miris, air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya.

Sehun membeku. _Monster?_ Apakah ia sama sepertiku? Tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti monster. Dan ia juga menangis. Monster seperti sehun itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara menangis.

"Orang-orang takut denganku. Kurasa kau juga ya sehun"ujarnya parau.

Sehun merasa bersalah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mulai menghapus air mata luhan. Mata rusa yang basah dan redup itu, sehun membencinya. Ia menyukai mata rusa indah yang tadi menatapnya hangat.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sehun. Mata elang, hidung mancung dan rahang yang terpahat sempurna itu membuat perutnya tergelitik dan jantungnya bergetar. Sehun tersenyum mendapati mata rusa itu kembali cerah. Sehun sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum.

"jika kita melakukannya, aku mungkin tidak akan berhenti. Lagipula normal bagi manusia yang baru bertemu menolak melakukan sex. Kita harus mengenal satu sama lain terlebih dahulu"ucap sehun dengan nada lembut

Luhan menatap sehun dengan matanya yang berbinar. Ia benar-benar menyukai bagaimana suara berat sehun itu bernada lembut ketika berbicara dengannya. Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang bersarang di perutnya. Geli dan hangat.

Luhan tersenyum "kalau begitu, aku boleh mengenalmu kan? Aku boleh menjadi temanmu kan? Sehun?"luhan terlihat antusias.

Sehun terdiam sejenak menatap mata rusa yang benar-benar terlihat antusias itu. "Tentu"jawab sehun.

Sehun pikir ketika bertemu xi luhan ia mungkin akan membunuhnya. Namun siapa sangka pria mungil di hadapannya itu mampu membuatnya terpesona hanya dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

luhan menatap sehun yang tertidur pulas di lantai sambil tersenyum-senyum. Wajah sehun benar-benar terpatri dengan sempurna, ia bahkan menyukai bagaimana suara nafas sehun yang teratur.

Lama menatap wajah sehun, mata luhan mulai terkatup perlahan dan jiwanya jauh di bawa oleh mimpi. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit bagi luhan untuk tertidur. Lalu sepuluh menit berikutnya ia terbangun.

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menjelaskan penglihatannya. Remang sinar bulan menembus jendela dan menyinari separuh ruangan dan wajah sehun dengan indahnya. Seperti malaikat kematian, namun indah.

Luhan terdiam melihat pemandangan itu. "Siapa pria ini? Woww xi luhan, kau punya pacar?"

Luhan, tidak bukan luhan. Wajahnya terlihat seperti luhan, namun siapapun yang mengenal luhan tahu bahwa ia bukanlah luhan. Caranya menatap, caranya bernafas, caranya mengerjapkan matanya, caranya tersenyum, dan caranya berbicara berbeda 100% dengan luhan.

Mata itu mata yang sama seperti sehun, mata pembunuh dan senyum yang keji. Luhan kemudian beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah sehun.

"Eoh? Dia punya keahlian yang sama denganku"luhan menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya

"Pembunuh"ucapnya datar, "sekali lihat saja sudah kelihatan kalau kau sama denganku. Kita sama-sama pembunuh"

Pria mungil yang mirip luhan itu tertawa sinis "ohh xi luhan, apakah dia tahu kau punya dua kepribadian? Jika ia tahu menurutmu bagaimana reaksinya? Aku penasaran"

"Yahh walau bagaimanapun. Perkenalkan namaku death bell, kau bisa memanggilku bell" bell menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya lalu tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba tubuh luhan meringsut jatuh dan tertidur di samping sehun. Kedua terlihat tertidur pulas dan saling berhadapan. Bell pergi entah kemana, lamanya bell berada di tubuh luhan tidak teratur kadang seharian, atau bahkan tak sampai 5 menit. Karena itulah luhan di jaga ketat.

Demi mencegahnya membunuh orang, ayahnya membuangnya dan mengirimnya ke sekolah elit itu. Karena kejeniusannya, ia hanya dianggap alat oleh ayahnya. Karena dengan otaknya yang super jenius itu, dialah yang membuat ponsel yang sekarang banyak di pakai anak remaja, dia juga membuat alat-alat teknologi dan teori-teori darinya begitu terkenal.

Meskipun begitu, namanya tidak pernah di kenal toh ayahnya selalu menyembunyikannya, jadi ia tidak memakai nama asli. Ia juga setidaknya merasa masih berguna bagi ayahnya dan bagi orang-orang. Selama sendirian dan terpuruk disana, ia selalu berusaha mengisi kehidupannya dengan senyumannya.

Ia selalu mencoba untuk ceria. Ia ingin hidup.

Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati luhan berbaring meringkuk di sampingnya, seperti bayi. Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia lalu membagikan selimutnya dengan luhan dan kembali terlelap.

 _Rasanya sangat hangat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun menatap jauh keluar jendela sembari bermain-main dengan pulpennya. Kebiasaannya setiap pagi. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan sehun kecuali dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah sambil sesekali tersenyum tipis. Jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang sejak pagi tadi, ia merasa dunia sedang menjadi miliknya. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik dadanya untuk membuatnya terus tersenyum. pagi itu menjadi pagi paling cerah baginya tanpa adanya kemuraman yang mengganggunya.

Ada bayang-bayang luhan yang terus menari di benaknya membuat jantungnya terus berdetak kencang tanpa ampun. Semua ini karena si mata rusa itu. Pria mungil yang mampu, Membuatnya bertingkah seperti orang bodoh hanya dalam waktu 5 detik, ia bahkan tak mendengar guru yang sudah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Anak-anak hari ini ada murid baru"

Kelas menjadi hening, sehun masih bergelung dalam dunianya sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti seorang idiot.

"Hmm sepertinya tidak tepat jika di sebut murid baru, kalian pasti sudah mengenalnya hanya mendengar namanya"

"Silahkan masuk"guru park tersenyum menyambut si murid. Detik ketika murid itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas, para siswi di kelas itu terlihat heboh dan mulai berbisik-bisik.

Lihat, betapa imut dan tampannya pria mungil itu. Tak hayal lagi jika para siswi menjerit senang, mendapat seorang siswa tampan dan manis di kelasnya. Sedangkan sehun masih tak menghiraukan kehadirannya.  
Pria itu tersenyum "hai semuanya. Namaku luhan, xi lu-han"tekannya, sambil tersenyum lebar sesekali melirik sehun.

Sehun tersentak mendengar nama luhan, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati luhan tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"Luhan?"panggil Sehun, lebih tepatnya ia berbisik.

Luhan tersenyum dan menatap kearah sehun. Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya. Ia masih tak percaya luhan benar-benar berada disana. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam, dan waktu seakan terhenti dalam tatapan yang menyalurkan dan mengindahkan segalanya.

Tatapan yang akan menjadi garis pemulai bagi segalanya.

 **Tbc**

 **so this is my first FF after a couple months sorry guys! gomen gomen! TT aku hiatus tanpa bilang-bilang. tapi aku really busy with life, maklum udah kelas 3 SMA hikseuuuuu TT**

 **btw ini FF jadi FF comeback sekaligus buat ikut HunHan Indonesia giveaway. iseng sih, lagian author ga pernah ikut kompetisi. kalaupun ga menang, di review sama reader pun udah bahagia#eakkk**


	2. Chapter 2

**a Year Of Memories**

 **Rated M, Boys love**

 **romance, angst, comedy**

 **warning! no plagiat! special for HunHan Indonesia Giveaway**

 _Dia tidak Punya Ingatannya_

 _Aku tidak punya ingatan?_

 _Semua orang punya ingatan, lalu mengapa otakku begitu kosong?_

 _aku tak butuh otak jenius ini_

 _Anakmu, dan investasi._

 _tidak ada cara lain_

.

.

.

Sehun membolak-balikkan halaman bukunya, matanya terpaku pada buku tersebut. Sesekali tangannya mengorek-ngorek kertas, mencoba mengerjakan soal matematika demi mendapatkan pikirannya kembali. Namun tetap saja, pikirannya sedang tak ada disana. Ia beberapa kali menghembuskan nafasnya gelisah membuat beberapa orang di sekitarnya yang sibuk dengan buku mereka masing-masing merasa sedikit terusik.

Apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan pria itu? Ia sama sekali terlihat tak tenang sedari tadi. Tentu saja, xi luhan. Si mungil itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang sejak jam istirahat tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya bahkan menyapanya pun tidak. Hanya satu lengkungan manis yang di selipkannya di depan kelas tadi pagi. sehun ingin melihatnya sekali lagi, ia ingin memastikan apakah yang di depan tadi itu benar-benar luhan? atau hanya harapannya yang menjadi halusinasi?

mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini? ia baru saja bertemu luhan semalam tapi sejak saat itu jantungnya selalu bergetar ketika mengingat nama xi luhan, belum lagi bayangan senyum manisnya yang selalu terputar di benaknya membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa fokus

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur menyodorkan sekotak kecil susu stroberi, tangan mungil yang tak asing lagi. Sehun mendongak dan mendapati senyum manis luhan disana, tangan sehun sontak menerima susu stroberi itu, seakan tersihir dengan senyum luhan yang menghangatkan dan membuat dirinya terbayang cerahnya musim panas.

Luhan terkikik "kau seharusnya membaginya terlebih dahulu lalu kau menemukan sudutnya"luhan tersenyum sambil menggedikkan dagunya ke arah coretan matematika milik sehun.

"Ahhh"sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu menatap luhan dalam diam. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, detik berikutnya ia sudah menarik tangan luhan ke arah atap sekolah. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke atap sekolah, meski luhan harus kelelahan mengikuti langkah besar sehun. "Wuaah! Disini sangat menyegarkan!"teriak luhan sembari merentangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Sehun hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang datar. "Pelajaran guru tadi sungguh membosankan, aku kan sudah menguasainya ketika usiaku 9 tahun"sungut luhan.

Kening sehun sontak mengerut, ia bertanya-tanya seberapa jenius pria mungil di depannya itu. Luhan terkikik melihat wajah sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah bingung. "Kau pasti bertanya seberapa jenius aku ini"tebak luhan.

Kerutan di kening sehun hilang menjadi datar, ia diam tak menjawab. Luhan tersenyum "kau punya ponselkan?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya lalu menunjukkannya pada luhan. "Kau pikir siapa yang membuat itu?" Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sembari menatap ponsel dan luhan bergantian, ia baru menyadari betapa jeniusnya si mungil yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan senyum menggemaskan.

"Lalu, mengapa kau memilih masuk sekolah sekarang, jenius?"tanya sehun sarkastik namun terdengar lembut.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba ia melompat dan memeluk dengan "Ya! Apa-apaan ini lepaskan aku!"teriak sehun.

"Tidak mauuu! Aku ingin memeluk sehun, aku suka sehun, aku suka aroma sehun!"luhan mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mengendus-ngendus dada sehun, merasakan aroma maskulin sehun yang menusuk hidungnya dan membuat dadanya bergetar.

"Yaahaa lepaskan aku, ayo hahaha lepaskan"sehun mulai tertawa karena luhan tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya, sementara ia berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan maut luhan.

"Tidak mauuu mehrooongg"luhan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil terus memeluk sehun.

Sehun tertawa, meskipun ia meminta dilepaskan dalan hatinya ia berharap luhan tak melepaskan pelukan itu. ini pertama kalinya sehun tertawa lepas seperti itu. tanpa akting dan tanpa paksaan. selama ini ia selalu melakukan praktik tertawa di depan cermin demi ayahnya. karena ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang tentunya akan berkunjung ke pesta atau makan malam bersama kolega-kolega bisnisnya. dan sehun harus memaksakan tawanya ketika berada disana. jika tidak? siapa yang dapat menebaknya. sehun bahkan pernah di lempar satu kotak sampah besar oleh ayahnya disertai dengan kata-kata sampah dan monster. Selama ini yang dilakukannya adalah akting belaka. dan sekarang, ia tertawa. tertawa dengan lepasnya tanpa harus memaksakan diri dan berakting. ternyata suatu hubungan itu mampu membuat seorang mosnter berubah. cinta itu menakjubkan, manusia itu menakjubkan.

 _Benar, beginilah bagaimana manusia tertawa seperti yang seharusnya._

 _Karenanya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sehun lihat ini!"teriak luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah poster dengan mata berbinar seperti bayi yang baru pertama kali memakan coklat.

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya sesuai jari telunjuk luhan dan melihat sebuah poster dari klub band yang sepertinya tengah mencari dua anggota, satu gitaris dan satu bassis, Sehun menaikkan satu alis matanya, dan menatap luhan, dengan tatapan 'lalu?' Miliknya.

"Ayo kita mendaftar!"luhan menatap sehun antusias.

Sehun memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya "luhan, dengar ya aku ini tipe manusia yang tidak suka bergaul, jadi aku tidak mau bergabung di klub atau apapun yang memiliki banyak orang. Aku lebih suka tenang dan sendirian"jelas sehun.

Luhan terlihat kecewa, senyumnya luntur, dan cahaya matanya terlihat meredup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya "sehun suka sendiri ya, berarti sehun juga tidak suka luhan. Luhan hanya hama bagi sehun"setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putih susunya itu.

"B-bukan itu mak-"belum sempat sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, luhan sudah melesat berlari meninggalkan sehun.

Lucunya, rusa manis itu tidak berlari jauh. Ia hanya berlari sekitar 5 meter lalu bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. lihat, betapa imutnya tingkah rusa manis itu, Sehun bahkan tertawa melihat tingkah luhan yang menggemaskan itu. Ia lalu bergegas menyusul luhan yang bersembunyi di balik semak.

Sehun mendapati luhan tengah meringkuk, dengan wajah yang disembunyikannya di balik tekukan kakinya, bahunya bergetar dan terdengar sesenggukan beberapa kali. Rasa bersalah mulai menggerayangi hati sehun, ia menepuk bahu luhan dengan lembut membuat si empunya bahu mendongak dan menatap sehun.

Sehun sedikit terkejut mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya. Rambut coklat madunya berantakan, wajahnya basah akan air mata dan matanya memerah. Sehun menatap luhan merasa bersalah, apa yang telah ku lakukan pada rusa semanis ini?

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu menghapus air mata luhan dengan lembut, sehun diam menatap betapa jernihnya mata rusa luhan, seperti permata, seperti ada bintang yang terselip di balik kedua bola mata itu. "kita harus pergi mendaftar sekarang, kalau tidak nanti posisinya sudah di ambil orang"sehun tersenyum hangat.

Bahu luhan berhenti bergetar, air matanya mulai berhenti mengalir berganti dengan binar-binar dan mata yang mengerjap imut. ia lalu tersenyum"eumm!"angguknya.

 _Rasanya, es di dalam sehun mulai retak_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Trek tek tek tek..._

Terdengar suara stik yang terjatuh kelantai dari ruangan klub musik itu. Semua anggota band terdiam, semuanya hanya terpaku pada satu fenomena aneh.

Oh sehun.

Pria yang dingin itu, pria yang tak pernah bicara itu, pria yang selalu sendiri itu, pria yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan itu kini berdiri di hadapan mereka dan meminta menjadi anggota band mereka?

Sehun menatap langit-langit merasa malu atas semua pandangan yang kini tertuju padanya "a-aku bisa bermain gitar dan bass sedikit"katanya merona, toh selama ini image-nya adalah seorang pangeran es.

"Itu jika kalian mau menerima kami"sehun bersuara kembali. Anggota band masih tak percaya dengan kehadiran pria dingin itu. Chanyeol si drummer, baekhyun vokalis serta kyungsoo keyboardis masih melongo dengan fenomena tak lazim di depan matanya.

"Tolong ajari aku dan sehun ya!"teriak luhan antusias dengan satu lengkungan manis yang lebar. Anggota band beralih menatap luhan yang masih tersenyum seperti anak kecil dengan tatapan lalu-siapa-kau? milik mereka. "Ahh aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya? Hehe"luhan nyengir polos sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Perkenalkan namaku xi luhan!"

 _Trek tek tek tek..._

Satu buah stik lagi milik chanyeol jatuh kelantai. Anggota band kembali melongo. Luhan? Si nomor satu yang tak pernah muncul di sekolah itu kini muncul di hadapan mereka dan meminta mereka menjadi anggota band?

"Heol"ucap baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya "aku benar-benar tidak bermimpi apapun semalam sampai-sampai kita mendapat dua orang jenius ini"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu memberikan dua buah kertas pada masing-masing luhan dan sehun. "Silahkan isi formulirnya, selamat datang di klub band kami yang sederhana ini!"

"Selamat datang!" Kini si pendek baekhyun yang bersuara setelah menyadarkan dirinya dan kembali ke dunia nyata, sementara chanyeol di belakang mengangguk-ngangukkan kepalanya.

 _Amuraedo nan niga joha, Amureon maldo eobsi utdeon nareul anajwo babe_

 _Oneureul gidaryeotjyo_

 _Geudae dalkomhan nareul bwayo geudae ye_

 _Jikyeojulgeyo babe_

 _Maeil maeil kkumeul kkujyo_

 _Geudae soneul japgo naraga yeongwonhi eonje kkajina_

 _Bogo sipeun naui sarang unmyeong ijyo_

 _Pihalsudo eobtjyoe_

 _Every day i'm so lucky_

 _Sumgyeowatdeon nae mameul gobaek hallae neoreul saranghae_

Suara musik dari klub band itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan suasana menjadi hening. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal dan matanya tertuju pada satu orang, oh sehun.  
"Ya! Mengapa kau terus berhenti di tengah permainan!"teriak chanyeol

"Apa kau pernah merekam permainan band ini?"tanya sehun

"Apa?"

"Permainan drum-mu begitu buruk park chanyeol! Dan kau kyung soo, permainan keyboarmu terus terusan keluar nada, cara menyanyi baekhyun juga benar-benar buruk! Dan kau xi luhan!" Luhan terdiam ketika sehun meneriakkan namanya. Sehun terdiam menatap luhan tajam, ia lalu meletakkan bass-nya dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Tubuh luhan bergetar hebat, itu pertama kalinya sehun membentaknya dan menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu.

Mata luhan mulai memerah dan berair "luhan kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya kyungsoo terlihat khawatir, luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu meletakkan gitarnya dengan tubuh bergetar kemudian melesat pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Ia bersembunyi di salah satu bilik toilet. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, dan tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipi tirusnya. Luhan takut, mata sehun tadi begitu mengingatkannya pada mata bell. Mata pembunuh, mata hewan yang begitu liar. Luhan tau bagaimana mata bell ketika ia menguasai tubuh luhan karena luhan berkomunikasi dengan bell lewat pesan video. Mata yang penuh kegelapan dan kehausan akan darah, begitu persis dengan mata sehun ketika menatapnya tadi. Ia benci mata itu, ada apa dengan sehun? Kemana sehun? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Luhan sungguh-sungguh tak bisa melihat semua ini. Ia ingin menghilang, ia berharap ia menghilang. Dan Harapannya kini menjadi nyata. Luhan menghilang sepenuhnya dan datang berganti dengan bell, si psikopath. Suasana seketika menjadi hening, tak ada lagi suara isakan dari rusa kecil itu. Mata hangat luhan berubah seketika menjadi sepasang bola mata penuh kegelapan. ada rasa haus akan darah yang menguar dari bilik toilet itu.

"Apa ini? Kau menangis xi luhan? Karena itulah kau lari dan mendorongku keluar?"bell mengerutkan keningnya "aneh sekali, biasanya kau bahkan tak mau mendengar namaku"bel menyeringai, ia tau bahwa di setiap kesulitan yang tak bisa di hadapinya, luhan selalu memanggil bell di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. dan bell dengan senang hati keluar. mengapa tidak? itu adalah kesempatan baginya untuk membunuh, walaupun yang di bunuhnya hanya hewan setidaknya setengah dari rasa hausnya akan membunuh sudah terpenuhi.

"Sepertinya kau memutuskan masuk sekolah ya luhan? Baiklah, selama ada kesempatan mari kita berjalan-jalan"

.

.

.

Mengapa luhan bisa mengalami DID (dissociative identity disorder)? Hanya ayahnya dan bibi han yang tau rusa kecil itu mengidap penyakit kepribadian ganda.

Semuanya berawal dari ayahnya yang sering memukulinya ketika ia sedang mabuk. Ayahnya yang selalu bersikap hangat itu berubah dalam sekejap sejak ibu luhan meninggal dalam sebuah kasus tabrak lari. Wajah luhan tak pernah libur dari babak belur. Masih kurang, ayahnya memakainya sebagai alat bisnis. Ia dipaksa dan di kurung untuk meningkatkan teknologi baru sebagai produk untuk perusahaan ayahnya. Ia bahkan tak di perbolehkan bermain dengan anak-anak seumurannya. Ini semua karena kejeniusannya, ia benci kejeniusannya, ia benci ayahnya. jika saja ia terlahir di sebuah keluarga normal, jika saja ia terlahir sebagai seorang anak yang normal. ia bahkan sering bertanya-tanya, apakah kejeniuasannya itu anugerah atau sebuah bencana? karena ia tidak pernah merasa bahagia atas apa yang dimilikinya sebagai seorang anak

Suatu hari seorang teman ayahnya berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Luhan seperti biasa mengenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dan polos seperti anak pada umumnya. Namun teman ayahnya itu mulai setiap hari mengunjungi rumahnya dengan alasan ingin bermain dengan luhan, ia juga mulai mengunjungi rumah mereka tanpa sepengetahuan dari ayahnya.

akhirnya suatu waktu, ia mulai meraba-raba luhan, dan memaksakan kejantanannya memasuki luhan yang ketika itu baru berusia 6 setengah tahun. Ia bekali-kali memperkosa luhan. dan setiap hari luhan harus melihat wajah seorang monster yang tanpa rasa bersalah menyetubuhinya, wajah yang begitu dibenci luhan. Di dalam hatinya ia terus mengatakan, aku akan membunuh kalian, aku akan membunuhmu dan juga membunuh ayah, semuanya, aku benci semuanya.

Namun luhan merupakan kepribadian yang polos, ceria dan manis. Ia tak mampu menahan semua tekanan itu, terutama bagi anak yang baru berusia 6 tahun dan ia juga tak mampu membunuh orang dewasa, ia terlalu takut bahkan memegang pisau pun ia tak berani.

Karena itulah, otaknya menciptakan satu kepribadian pembunuh yang mulai muncul ketika ia berulang tahun yang ke tujuh tahun. Kepribadian itu menamai dirinya sendiri sebagai death bell, karena ia memanglah lonceng kematian. ketika malam ulang tahun luhan, Pria itu kembali mengunjungi luhan dengan membawa iming-iming kado boneka rusa.

Namun saat itu kesadaran luhan benar-benar hilang. Bell-lah yang menguasai tubuhnya. Dengan wajah sadis dan mata yang penuh akan kehausan membunuh, bell menikmati bagaimana ia menusuk perut pria itu berkali-kali malam itu. Ia bahkan menikmati bagaimana darah berhamburan keluar dan mengalir di tangannya. ia menikmati bagaimana suara pria itu menjerit-jerit kesakitan, hal itu adalah hal paling menyegarkan bagi bell. suara rintihan, suara kesakitan, dan darah.

Kasus itu ditutupi oleh ayah luhan, dan luhan semenjak itu rutin bertemu psikiatri. Sejak itulah diketahui bahwa luhan menderita penyakit DID yang disebabkan fisik dan sex abuse. Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi selama ia diperkosa pria itu, dan bagaimana ayahnya memukulinya, tuan xi tanpa rasa bersalah membuang luhan dan mengirimnya ke sekolah elit itu, dan meminta pihak sekolah merahasiakan keberadaannya. Tentu saja ayah luhan harus membayar biaya yang cukup besar setiap tahunnya. ia bahkan tak pernah menemui luhan selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, yang ia lakukan hanya menumpukkan uang di rekening luhan, dan mengirimkan alat-alat pekerjaan untuk produk baru yang harus di buat luhan.

 _Tapi luhan tak ingat satupun dari semua ingatan masa lalunya._

 _Karena memorinya terhapus._

Setelah mengancam bahwa ia akan berhenti membuat produk untuk perusahaan ayahnya, akhirnya ayahnya mengizinkannya untuk bersekolah pada umumnya dengan syarat, ia harus merahasiakan tentang bell, dan tidak boleh membiarkannya keluar.

Namun luhan baru saja melakukkanya, ia baru saja melanggar janjinya.

 _Bell itu sangat menakutkan. Ia kejam. aku benci padanya, tapi ia selalu menolongku ketika aku sedang kesulitan._

.

.

.

Sehun berlari ke ruangan klub band dengan nafas terengah, namun ia tak mendapati luhan berada disana. Ia menatap kyungsoo, baekhyun dan chanyeol yang balik menatapnya dengan raut bingung.

"Luhan?"tanya sehun pelan.

"Tadi dia berlari keluar sambil menangis, kami kehilangan dia. Aku mohon temukan dia, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya"kyung soo terlihat cemas, pria bermata bulat itu memang memiliki aura keibuan.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai berlari keluar mencari luhan, Sementara bell, berkeliling sekolah sambil memikirkan segala sesuatunya yang berhubungan dengan pembunuhan. Bahkan ketika ia hanya melihat sebuah garpu di kantin, ia langsung berpikir "sepertinya bagus jika kutancapkan itu pada dada seseorang"sembari terkikik senang.

Bell lalu memilih duduk di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi di bawah rimbunnya pohon. "Kira-kira pria yang semalam itu siapa? Apakah ia salah satu alasan luhan bersekolah?"

Bell menghela nafasnya "yahh, bukan urusanku. Apa bibi han ada di rumah ya? Aku ingin mengejutkannya"bell tersenyum sinis lalu bangkit dan mulai melangkah menuju gedung tempat tinggal luhan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan gedung utama sekolah.

"Luhan!"suara itu terdengar menggema di tengah taman yang lenggang itu.

Bell menoleh dan mendapati sehun tengah berdiri di ujung jalan dengan nafas terengah. "Eoh? Pria yang semalam itu! Yaah xi luhan, kau benar-benar mendapat tangkapan yang bagus"bell memandang sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kami akan cocok jika berteman, toh kami sama-sama pembunuh. Iyakan luhan?"ujar bell pelan. Sehun segera berlari menghampiri luhan dengan kecepatan atlet pelari. Ia lalu menarik luhan kedalam dekapannya, dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Bell terdiam, ia tak tahu harus apa ketika pria itu tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia merasa... nyaman? Ia merasa hangat? Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal itu. jantungnya bergetar ada sesuatu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya, perasaan apa ini? keinginan dan kehausan bell akan membunuh seperti terbang menuju langit ketujuh dan menghilang secara misterius. ada rasa yang tak biasa, rasa yang pertama kalinya di rasakan bell. Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh mengaliri pipinya.

"Se-sehunnie?"itu luhan, luhan datang menggantikan bell.

"Maafkan aku, aku tadi tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Maaf"ujar sehun lembut, ia mengelus punggung luhan dengan sayang. Air mata mengalir dari ekor mata luhan, ia tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya di bahu sehun.

Sehun melepaskan pekukannya dan menatap luhan yang menatapnya dengan mata merah dan pipi yang basah.

 _Apa yang telah kulakukan pada anak semanis ini._

Sehun mengacak rambut luhan dengan lembut sambil tersenyum hangat."Ayo band kita menunggu"sehun menarik tangan luhan sementara luhan tersenyum di belakangnya.

 _Amuraedo nan niga joha_

 _Amureon maldo eobsi utdeon nareul anajwo babe_

 _Oneureul gidaryeotjyo_

 _Geudae dalkomhan nareul bwayo geudae ye_

 _Jikyeojulgeyo babe_

 _Maeil maeil kkumeul kkujyo_

 _Geudae soneul japgo naraga yeongwonhi eonje kkajina_

 _Bogo sipeun naui sarang unmyeong ijyo_

 _Pihalsudo eobtjyo_

 _Every day i'm so lucky_

 _Sumgyeowatdeon nae mameul gobaek hallae neoreul saranghae_

suara baekhyun menggema dari ruangan klub band itu, suara yang begitu cocok dengan aluanan nada dari lagu ciptaan chanyeol, Harmoni di ruangan klub itu berakhir dengan lembut

.

.

.

"Klub kita akan tampil di camp site saat acara perjalanan sekolah 2 minggu dari sekarang, aku benar-benar akan berlatih dengan keras"

Sehun tersenyum "jangan terlalu keras, kau juga harus beristirahat"ucapnya lembut.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar kalimat perhatian yang terlontar dari bibir sehun itu. Ia lalu berlari dan menggandeng tangan sehun kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sehun.

"Apa ini? Lepaskan tanganku"sehun terlihat canggung dan malu-malu.

"Tidak mauuu! Lagi pula tidak ada orang disini!"

Sehun tertawa kecil, toh hanya menggandeng tangan terlebih lagi sekolah sudah sepi, siswa lain sudah pulang sedari tadi. Suasana menjadi hening, kaki mereka melangkah berirama, dan hanya angin yang sedari tadi bertiup kesana kemari menemani mereka.

"Nah, kau sudah sampai di rumahmu"sehun terkekeh sambil mengacak rambut luhan. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak rela berpisah dengan sehun, ia lalu memeluk sehun dengan erat. "Yaahh, lepaskan aku, nanti ada yang lihat"sehun terkikik sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari luhan.

Sebenarnya bukannya sehun tidak mau berpelukan dengan luhan, ia takut ia akan tergoda berbuat lebih pada luhan. Toh mereka belum ada status berpacaran, terlebih lagi sehun ingin mengenal luhan lebih jauh terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana luhan ketika ia sedang sedih, ada masalah, atau ketika ia senang. Ia ingin tahu setiap ekspresinya, ia ingin menjadi seseorang dimana luhan akan merasa seperti di rumah ketika bersamanya.

"Heunggg, aku belum mau berpisah"luhan mengusal-ngusalkan wajahnya pada dada sehun.

"Kita bisa bertemu besok, masuklah"ujar sehun sembari terkekeh ringan. Luhan dengan tidak relanya melepas pelukannya lalu menatap sehun. "Masuklah"sehun menggedikkan dagunya menyuruh luhan masuk.

Luhan menjinjitkan kakinya lalu mengecup pipi sehun sekilas. Mata sehun membulat, ia menatap luhan tak percaya. Luhan tersenyum tipis dengan wajah merona lalu melesat masuk ke dalam gedung rumahnya.

Sehun tertawa, betapa imutnya tingkah rusa itu. Tapi setidaknya ia mendapatkan satu buah kecupan di pipi dari bibir yang sangat ingin dicicipinya itu.

 _Ciuman itu menjadi hal paling manis, untuk menutup hariku hari ini._

 **Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Year of Memories**

 **Rated M, boyxboy**

 **Romance, angst, comedy.**

 **Special For HunHan Indonesia Giveaway**

.

.

.

Sehun memainkan makanannya sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti seorang idiot. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan dari kakak dan ayahnya yang terheran-heran dengan tingkahnya yang sama sekali tak biasa itu. Ini bahkan pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat sehun tersenyum seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ada banyak kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya saat ini, terutama bayangan luhan ketika mencium pipinya tadi terus terbayang-bayang di benaknya.

"Kau tersenyum"suara tegas tuan oh terdengar, memecah lamunan sehun.

Sehun tersentak dan menatap ayahnya sedikit takut "ahh itu hanya... hmmpp"sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya karena perutnya terasa tergelitik, dan ruangan itu dipenuhi suara sehun yang sibuk tertawa kecil.

Jumyeon menatap sehun heran "ada apa? Kau sudah gila atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa hyung"jawab sehun sembari memasukkan segumpal nasi kedalam mulutnya. Hyung? Ini pertama kalinya jumyeon mendengar sehun memanggilnya hyung.

Tuan oh berdehem "setidaknya seperti ini kau tidak terlihat seperti monster."

Sehun terdiam mendengar kata-kata monster yang terlontar dari mulut ayahnya. Dengan begitu, artinya ayah sehun mengakui secara tidak langsung bahwa dirinya menganggap anaknya sendiri itu monster. Sehun tersenyum kecut, suasana hatinya yang tadi berbunga kini kembali mendung. Ia tak berniat lagi memakan makanannya. Semuanya tiba-tiba terasa pahit.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan berlalu meninggalkan meja makan yang besar namun terlihat kosong itu. Tidak ada aura kekeluargaan sama sekali disana.

Sehun terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya, mengangkat jemarinya mencoba menggapai langit-langit itu. Bahkan kamarnya yang seharusnya menjadi tempat paling nyamannya, sama sekali tak terasa nyaman. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal jika berada di rumah, ia takut sewaktu-waktu ia kehilangan kendali, dan keinginan membunuhnya keluar tanpa henti.

Selama ini sehun selalu menahan dirinya untuk membunuh. Karena dia ingin menjadi manusia. Dia ingin hidup sebagai manusia dan di pandang sebagai manusia. Ia juga iri melihat anak-anak remaja yang berkencan, berteman dan tertawa bersama. Tapi apapun yang di lakukan sehun, ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

 _Kecuali_

 _Setelah bertemu dengannya._

Hembusan nafas sehun terdengar teratur, suara dentingan jam menjadi irama yang membosankan dan sama sekali tak enak di dengar. Rasanya seperti sedang menghitung mundur sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mengganggu hati.

Sehun menutup matanya perlahan dan terlelap.

.

.

.

"Ahhh sehunniehh!" Sehun memasukkan bagian dirinya kedalam luhan, luhan menjerit kesakitan sekaligus merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa.

Luhan mencakar punggung sehun, menggambarkan bagaimana nikmatnya ketika kejantanan sehun memasuki dirinya. Sehun mulai menggerakkan dirinya mundur dan maju seiring dengan desahan yang terus terlontar dari mulut luhan.

"Ahhh ahhh sehunnnhh"erangan yang memanggil-manggil nama sehun itu bergema dari ruangan gelap yang di temani cahaya bulan yang remang-remang itu.

Suara ranjang ikut berderit beriringan dengan gerakan sehun yang membuat luhan meremas sprei dan menyebutkan nama sehun dengan erotis. "Ahhhh anghhhh sehun lebih cepathhh"

Sehun menyeringai, ia menatap luhan penuh kelaparan dan mulai meciumi, bahkan menggigiti dada rusa kecil itu. Membuat si empunya dada mengerang nikmat dan meminta lebih.

"Sehunnnnhhh!"luhan memeluk sehun dengan erat bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan putih dari persatuan mereka.

"Hhhh hhhh" nafas keduanya terdengar menderu mengisi ruangan yang menjadi hening. Sehun tersenyum menatap luhan yang terlihat lelah dan wajahnya yang penuh peluh itu.

"Sehun~"panggil luhan lirih, air mata keluar dari ekor matanya.

"Luhan? Lu? Ada apa? Mengapa?"

"Luhan?"

"Luhan!"

Sehun sontak terbangun dari tidur dan terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Nafasnya menderu dan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Ia melirik jam yang berdiri menganggur di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang basah di balik selimutnya. Ia kemudian menyingkap selimutnya dan menemukan celananya basah oleh cairan putih.

"Aishh sialan"desisnya kesal. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi lalu melepas celananya.

Jam tidur oh sehun harus tersita karena jam 3 pagi itu sehun harus mencuci celana dalamnya.

.

.

.

Sehun terdiam di depan gedung sekolah dengan backpack yang masih menempel di punggungnya dan kedua tangannya yang setia berada di dalam kantong celananya. Matanya terarah pada gedung tempat tinggal luhan. Apakah ia sudah bangun? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah di kelas? Jantung sehun berpacu dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Karena mimpi semalam, pikirannya menjadi kacau dan ketika teringat pipinya akan merona seperti tomat.

Ia tidak tau apakah ia mampu menghadapi luhan hari ini. Yang ia tahu, jantungnya bersikap tak tenang sejak mimpinya semalam. "Sehunnieeeeeeee!"suara yang tak asing itu terdengar menembus telinga sehun, sontak jantung sehun semakin berdetak kencang menggema ke seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat darahnya mengalir dengan cepat.

Sehun menoleh, dan tersenyum canggung sembari melambaikan tangannya. Dari ujung sana terlihat seekor rusa manis yang tersenyum manis berlari ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sehun.

"Sehunnieee!"teriaknya lagi menciptakan kehebohan di tengah taman sekolah pagi itu.

 _Bruk_. Luhan terjatuh karena kecerobohannya sendiri, ia jatuh terlungkup yang menurutnya itu sama sekali bukan posisi yang elit. Sehun terlihat terkejut dan khawatir lalu segera melesat menghampiri luhan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"raut wajah sehun terlihat begitu khawatir, ia membantu luhan bangun dari posisinya. Lalu sibuk melihat tubuh luhan, dan membersihkan tangannya yang kotor dan sedikit tergores.

"Kau gila?! Kau harusnya berhati-hati!"bentak sehun, ia mendongak dan mendapati luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang siap menangis.

"Hiks sakit hiks tanganku sakit, kakiku juga sakit hueeeee hiks sehunnieeeee"luhan mulai menangis, jika sudah begini sehun tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Sini kulihat kakimu" luhan menurut dan segera melonjorkan kakinya.

"Ahh sakit sehunniee"mendengar luhan yang merengek dengan nada sedikit errr erotis itu sungguh membuat sehun kehilangan pikirannya.

"Ahh! Sehun sakit!"luhan menepuk bahu sehun, karena tangan sehun yang menekan kakinya terlalu kuat. Sehun tersentak dan terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku"gugup sehun. "Ahhh dasar kau ini ceroboh, sebaiknya hari ini kau tinggal di klinik sekolah saja"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau bersama sehun!"rengek luhan.

Sehun terkekeh lalu mengelus kepala luhan sayang "aku akan meminta izin hari ini, dan menemanimu, ayo naik"sehun menawarkan punggungnya pada luhan.

Luhan tersenyum lalu segera menaiki punggung sehun. Jantung sehun tiba-tiba kembali berdetak kencang, kulitnya dan kulit luhan kini sedang bersentuhan, terutama bagian bawah luhan yang kini menekan punggungnya. Detik-detik ini benar-benar membuatnya menelan ludah. Ini pertama kali baginya untuk mempunyai nafsu seperti ini. Ia menginginkan luhan, ia ingin mengecap kulit seputih susu itu, ia ingin menghisap bibir mungil itu dan menjilatnya. Ia ingin merasakan luhan, segalanya, segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun membaringkan luhan di atas tempat tidur klinik sekolah.

"Sepertinya dokter klinik belum datang sepagi ini, kau istirahatlah disini, aku akan pergi meminta izin kepada wali kelas kita terlebih dahulu"sehun melangkah pergi, namun kakinya terhenti ketika ia merasakan jemari-jemari mungil tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya saat ini.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati luhan tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya "jangan kemana-kemana disini saja, kau bisa minta izin nanti. Bel sekolah masih lama, lagipula aku tidak yakin wali kelas akan datang sepagi ini"gerutu luhan setengah memohon.

Sehun terkekeh lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur sambil menatap luhan. Luhan balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum hangat, keduanya hanyut dalam pesona masing-masing. Mereka jatuh dan terjatuh lagi berulang kali.

Jemari luhan terangkat merasakan seberapa sempurnanya wajah sehun itu. Mulai dari pipi, dagu, mata, dan hidung. Ia meraba segala sesuatu yang ada di wajah sehun, dan sehun hanya diam menatap luhan mencoba menahan sesuatu. Namun, bibir itu benar-benar menggodanya, di tambah sekarang ini luhan sedang menjamahi wajahnya. Sentuhan kulit pria mungil itu benar-benar membuatnya terbangun.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah luhan dan menatapnya intens. Lama ia terdiam, kemudian tangannya yang kekar itu mendarat di pipi luhan, dan bibirnya ikut mendarat di bibir luhan dalam hitungan detik.

Keduanya terdiam dalam hening, luhan menatap sehun sedikit terkejut namun sangat menyukai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir luhan dan mulai memagutnya, melumatnya lembut dan penuh cinta.

Tapi lama-kelamaan, rasa lapar yang di tahannya selama ini mulai menguap. Ia mulai melumat bibir luhan dengan kasar dan penuh tuntutan. Lidahnya mulai menelusup ke dalam mulut luhan dan mulai beradu pada lidah luhan. Luhan mengikuti alur pemainan sehun, mereka saling bertukar saliva dan saling melenguh satu sama lain.

Sehun masih sibuk menjilati isi mulut luhan dan tangannya mulai menelusup kedalam seragam luhan. Dengan nakalnya ia mencubit nipple luhan dan bermain-main disana. Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, sehun hanya mengikuti bagaimana instingnya bekerja.

"Eumhh"luhan melenguh, ada rasa nikmat yang menjalar dan menggetarkan hatinya ketika kasarnya kulit tangan sehun menjamahi putingnya.

 _Cklek_. Mendengar pintu di buka, sontak keduanya menarik diri masing-masing, beruntung tempat tidur luhan ditutupi tirai. Keduanya saling menatap dengan nafas terengah, lalu tertawa kecil. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut luhan lembut, dan keluar menemui dokter klinik.

Tak lama sehun keluar, dokter klinik membuka tirai dan mendapati luhan yang tengah memerah seperti tomat. "Mengapa kau begitu merah? Kau sedang demam?"dokter klinik menjamah kening luhan, dan suhu tubuhnya terasa baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"jawab luhan sambil tersenyum, lalu melirik sehun yang sepertinya keluar klinik untuk pergi meminta izin bolos pelajaran.

"Aah"ringis luhan ketika dokter itu memeriksa kakinya. "Sepertinya hanya terkilir ringan, kau hanya perlu istirahat jika sakitnya bertambah pergilah ke rumah sakit" dokter tersebut lalu menutup tirai dan pergi meninggalkan luhan.

Luhan terdiam, suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Ia dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang di dalam sana. Hatinya masih bergetar, dan perutnya penuh akan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik. Wajahnya kembali merona mengingat ciuman tadi yang terus terputar dalam otaknya.

 _Cklek_. Pintu terdengar terbuka kembali. "Sehun?"panggil luhan, tirai terbuka dengan perlahan membuat luhan tak sabaran melihat siapa yang datang. Alih-alih ingin melihat wajah tampan sehun, yang di lihatnya hanya senyum lebar chanyeol yang bodoh namun terlihat manis.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa "ya! Haruskah kau memperlihatkannya sejelas itu?! Setidaknya senang sedikit bertemu denganku! Ketampanan ku jauh lebih tinggi dari dari sehun!"gerutu chanyeol, ia kemudian masuk dan duduk di samping tempat tidur, di belakangnya baekhyun dan kyungsoo sedang terkekeh melihat tingkah chanyeol.

"Luhan-ahh! Ya ampun lihat kakimu!"teriak baekhyun heboh sambil menepuk kaki luhan yang terkilir.

"Aaaa! Appo!"rintih luhan

"Upps hehe"baekhyun nyengir tak jelas karena tak sengaja menepuk kaki luhan. Baekhyun, lelaki imut itu memang terkenal konyol dan heboh, namun jangan meremehkan kehebatannya menyanyi, suaranya begitu merdu dan mampu membuat hatimu bergetar, larut dalam nada dan lirik yang dinyanyikannya.

"Hey hey kalian apakan luhan?"sehun bergegas masuk ketika mendengar ringisan dari luhan.

"Yaaa kami tidak membunuhnya tau, kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu"gerutu chanyeol. Pria bertangan kekar itu memang suka menggerutu, namun senyuman bodoh yang manis itu serta permainan drum-nya yang terdengar seperti profesional itu cukup membuat beberapa gadis sekolah mengidolakannya.

"Kau ini seharusnya tidak ceroboh xi luhan, lihat betapa kaki mungilmu ini kini berwarna biru"celoteh kyungsoo khawatir, keyboardis satu itu memang keibuan, ia senang merawat dan memerhatikan satu-persatu anggota band, walaupun begitu namun terkadang celotehan darinya benar-benar mengganggu.

Sehun terkekeh melihat kebersamaan itu, bagaimana semua karakter yang berbeda dapat bersatu dan berteman seperti ini, ternyata manusia juga menakjubkan.

Semuanya menatap sehun yang sibuk tertawa sedari tadi.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh tersenyum seperti itu!"teriak chanyeol.

Sehun menatap chanyeol sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Jika kau tersenyum seperti itu, nanti fans-fans wanitaku malah beralih padamu!"gerutu chanyeol.

"Ya! Park chanyeol! Jadi kau suka wanita-wanita itu mengikutimu?! Kau menikmatinya huh?!"kali ini si pendek baekhyun yang heboh, ia memukuli tubuh chanyeol penuh rasa cemburu. Memang benar, keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Aww awww, bukan seperti itu baekhyun sayang awww!"rintih chanyeol.

"Ya ya ya"suara dokter klinik terdengar sedikit kesal. "Jika kalian ingin bolos pelajaran, silahkan saja. Tapi jangan membuat keributan"nada dokter terdengar malas, dokter yang satu itu benar-benar tidak peduli atas apa yang dilakukan siswa, toh ia hanya bertugas dalam hal kesehatan.

Semuanya terkikik dari balik tirai mencoba untuk tidak membuat keberisikan sebisa mungkin.

"Ayo kita pesan jajangmyeon saja"usul baekhyun berbisik.

"Kau yakin? Kalau ketahuan bagaimana? Lagipula darimana kita bisa mengambil pesanannya?"bisik luhan.

Baekhyun, dan chanyeol saling menatap dan tersenyum, sementara kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

"Jjang!"heboh baekhyun sambil menunjukkan bungkusan berisi 5 piring jajangmyeon.

Mata luhan berbinar "woaah, bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum "tentu saja kami punya pintu rahasia"

semuanya sudah duduk, siap menyantap jajangmyeon mereka.

"Baek sayang, jangan makan seperti itu, bibirmu jadi hitam semua, bisa-bisa aku menciummu disini!"teriak chanyeol protes.

"Awww ya! Berhenti bermesraan disini, kalian membuatku ingin muntah!"protes kyungsoo sedikit sebal sekaligus iri.

"Ya! Kalau kau iri bilang saja, lagipula kenapa tak kau terima cinta dari anak dance berkulit hitam itu, eummm siapa namanya?"baekhyun mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat sebuah nama.

"Jongin! Kim jongin!"teriak chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersentak wajahnya tiba-tiba saja merona, "a-aku tidak suka dia!"

"Kyungsoo-a, wajahmu merah sebaiknya kau ke klinik"celetuk luhan dengan polosnya.

"Tidaaaak wajahku tidak meraaaaah!"teriak kyungsoo semakin memerah.

Semuanya terkikik melihat tingkah kyung soo yang malu-malu. Sehun yang sedari tadi diam menonton pecakapan mereka kini ikut tertawa. Ia menyukai saat-saat ini. Beginilah cara manusia berkomunikasi, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Beginilah manusia hidup.

Atap sekolah yang hanya milik sehun itu kini ramai oleh anggota band. Semuanya menakjubkan, manusia menakjubkan. Sehun mengutuk dirinya, mengapa tidak dari dulu saja ia melakukan ini? Mengapa ia tidak melakukannya sebelum ada luhan? Setidaknya walaupun ayahnya menganggap sampah, ia ingin orang lain memandangnya sebagai manusia, bukan monster.

Disisi lain, luhan merasa bahagia sekaligus takut. Bukan karena bell, bukan karena si monster itu. Tapi karena sesuatu tentang ingatannya. Ia takut akan melupakan semuanya, ia lelah hidup tanpa ingatan.

 _Kumohon, jangan ambil ingatan ini._

"Ya! Selesai makan, ayo latihan. Kalian tahu kan minggu depan kita ada perjalanan sekolah"chanyeol mengunyah makanan.

"Tentu! Kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik di camp site nanti!"heboh baekhyun bersemangat.

"Apa aku boleh mengusulkan sesuatu?"suara berat itu terdengar, semuanya terdiam dan terpaku pada satu pandangan.

Oh sehun.

"K-ku pikir lagu kalian sangat membosankan untuk sebuah band. Lebih baik membawakan lagu yang lebih ceria."

"Tapi kita tak ada waktu untuk membuat lagu baru"kali ini kyungsoo yang bersuara.

Sehun berdehem menahan malu "s-sebenarnya aku punya lagu yang aku ciptakan semalam"

Anggota band terdiam menatap sehun yang memalingkan wajahnya, hanya ada suara kunyahan chanyeol yang sibuk memakan jajangmyeonnya.

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah yonsei pagi itu terlihat ramai. Para murid sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam bagasi sedangkan luhan sibuk mencari sehun, dia tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan barang-barangnya toh dia punya pelayan yang akan mengurusnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo masuk bis, aku akan mengantarmu"suara kyungsoo terdengar, luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Keduanya menuju bis secara bersamaan. Luhan melangkah masuk ke dalam bis sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa, sedari tadi sehun tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Luhan, itu sehun"tunjuk kyungsoo pada seorang pria yang duduk di salah satu kursi bis dengan earphone yang terpasang rapi di kedua telinganya.

Luhan menatap sehun dari belakang lalu tersenyum sumringah "seh-"belum sempat luhan meneriakkan nama sehun, para gadis berhamburan dari pintu depan berebut kursi di samping sehun, dan sepertinya seorang gadis beruntung dapat memiliki kursi tersebut.

Luhan menatap gadis itu tajam, aura kegelapannya tiba-tiba saja menguar. Ia lalu menatap kyungsoo tajam, membuat kyungsoo terdiam dan sedikit begetar.

"Hikss kyungsooo"rengek luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sehun yang terlihat santai duduk bersama gadis itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam tak tahu harus apa, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung luhan mencoba menenangkannya, lalu mendudukannya di salah satu kursi dekat jendela. Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat "duduk tenanglah disini, nanti juga kau akan bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian dengannya, ok?"

Luhan mengangguk sedikit tak rela, kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengacak lembut kepala luhan. Ia lalu berlalu pergi, karena kelasnya berada di bis lain. Luhan menatap sehun tak rela, terlebih lagi gadis itu sepertinya sangat bersenang-senang duduk di samping sehun.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, bis mulai berangkat. sehun berdiri dan memutar matanya mencari luhan di setiap sudut. Ia menemukan rusa manis itu di salah satu kursi sedang terkantuk-kantuk, dan kepalanya beberapa kali mendarat di kaca bis. Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah imut rusa kecil itu. Namun senyum di wajahnya tidak bertahan lama ketika kepala luhan beralih dan terjatuh pada bahu seorang pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sialan"desis sehun, ia mengepal tangannya, lalu bergegas menghampiri luhan, tak memperdulikan gadis di sampingnya yang terlihat kecewa.

Pria di samping luhan yang sedari tadi tersenyum senyum terkejut mendapati tatapan tajam penuh aura kegelapan dari sehun yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya, tanda menyuruh pria itu untuk pindah. Pria itu menurut, sama sekali tak mengambil waktu lama karena tatapan sehun mampu membuatnya hampir mengompol.

Sehun menahan kepala luhan yang hampir terjatuh dengan tangannya. Ia duduk di samping luhan, lalu meletakkan kepala luhan di bahunya dan tersenyum senang. Melihat luhan yang tertidur pulas dari jarak sedekat ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas untuk menciumi setiap bagian dari wajah imut itu.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menemukan dirinya tinggal sendirian di bis, dan yang lainnya sudah turun sibuk mengurusi barang-barang mereka masing-masing. Luhan menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri, dan juga memarahi sehun dalam hatinya. Apa dia tidak sepeduli itu pada dirinya sampai-sampai pria itu tidak membangunkan luhan.

Luhan menguap sambil mengucak matanya, dan turun dari bis, menemukan sehun yang sibuk mengurusi barang-barang luhan di bagasi. Luhan tersenyum, ternyata sehun masih peduli padanya.

Luhan sibuk memerhatikan sehun, sampai akhirnya lamunannya terpecah ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menggelitiki kakinya."kelinci!"teriak luhan sumringah.

Kelinci itu melesat pergi karena terkejut dengan suara luhan. Ia segera berlari mengikuti kelinci putih tersebut. Sementara siswa lainnya sudah sibuk berbaris dan melakukan absen. Sehun kembali ke dalam bis dan tak menemukan luhan disana, ia lalu kembali ke barisan dan memutar matanya mencari luhan di setiap barisan, namun ia tak menemukan luhan disana.

"Xi luhan!"seorang guru yang bertugas mengabsen memanggil nama luhan, namun tak ada yang menjawab.

"Luhan!"

"Luhan?"

"Saem!"teriak sehun, "luhan menghilang!"sehun terlihat panik dan khawatir.

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam di tengah padang rumput yang gelap dan sunyi. Ia kehilangan jejak kelinci dan kini menyadari ia sedang tersesat. Nafasnya mulai terdengar tak tenang, jantungnya berdetak kencang mencoba mengingat jalan yang tadi ia lewati.

"Baiklah luhan, kau jenius, pakai kejeniusanmu, tadi jalan mana yang kau pakai?"ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, raut wajahnya mulai terlihat cemas.

Telinganya mulai mendengar suara-suara aneh di balik rerumputan. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, ia sontak berjongkok dan menutup telinganya. Ia menutup matanya, dan mulai menangis. Detak jantungnya semakin cepat, ia bahkan tak mampu mengontrolnya lagi. Air mata terus mengaliri pipinya.

"Sehun... sehun"bibirnya terus memanggil nama sehun, namun suara aneh itu semakin mendekat.

dan tiba-tiba...

Hening.

Luhan menatap kelinci yang melompat dari rerumputan itu. Wajahnya datar, matanya yang bercahaya kini meredup.

Bell, ia bangkit.

Bell bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan menemukan dirinya di tengah padang rumput di temani seekor kelinci. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya malas, ia sudah dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa luhan sedang tersesat. "mengapa kau selalu memanggilku saat kau kesusahan xi luhan? Akui saja kau membutuhkanku kan?"bell beralih menatap kelinci yang sepertinya tengah memandangnya.

Lama ia terdiam, lalu kakinya tergerak menenandang kelinci malang tersebut. Ia menginjak-nginjak kelinci itu dengan kejam dan tampangnya yang datar, sampai kelinci itu mengeluarkan darah dari dari mulutnya dan kehilangan nyawanya. "Ahh menyegarkan"bell menyeringai, lalu meninggalkan si kelinci yang sudah terkapar tak bernyawa.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi bell untuk menemukan camp site. Sebenarnya jarak luhan tidak sejauh itu dari camp site, hanya saja luhan terlalu panik dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Bell memutar bola matanya malas "selamat datang di dunia yang membosankan ini, bell"ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Bell melangkah ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya "luhan!"suara itu, suara yang tak asing seperti saat hari itu.

Bell menoleh dan mendapati sehun berada di ujung sana, dengan mata yang tajam. Jantung bell bergetar dan berdetak secara otomatis, bell menelan ludahnya. Ada rasa tak biasa ketika bell menatap pria tinggi itu. Ada perasaan tenang dan... senang?

Sehun melesat berlari menghampiri bell lalu menariknya dalam dekapannya dan menciumi kepalanya. Sehun memeluknya erat tanpa berkata-kata. Jantung bell bergetar, rasanya nyaman dan tenang, juga rasanya menyenangkan.

Sebelumnya bell benci skinship dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sentuhan. Namun dengan sehun ia menyukainya, ini menyenangkan.

Bell diam-diam tertawa kecil, matanya berubah kembali menjadi mata kegelapan. Ada keserakahan atas tubuh luhan yang terselip di balik bola mata itu.

Ada keserakahan atas diri sehun.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A Year Of Memories_**

 ** _Rated M, BOYXBOY_**

 ** _Romance, Comedy, angst_**

 ** _Special For HunHan Indonesia Giveaway_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mengapa, mengapa orang-orang ini menatapku seperti itu?_

 _Aku... bukan monster._

.

.

.

Sehun menyampirkan sebuah selimut pada tubuh bell, lalu menyodorkan segelas teh hangat. Bell tersenyum tipis, lalu menyesap tehnya secara perlahan. Sehun tersenyum lega mendapati luhan masih bernyawa tak terluka sedikitpun yang kini tengah duduk manis di hadapannya.

Sehun mengelus kepala luhan dengan lembut "jangan bermain-main sendirian dan tersesat lagi. Kalau kau menghilang tiba-tiba lagi seperti tadi, aku benar-benar akan menghukummu"ancam sehun sembari mencubit pipi luhan gemas.

Bell menatap sehun, wajah yang benar-benar terlukis sempurna itu. Persis seperti malaikat kematian, namun terlihat begitu indah. Jarak wajah sehun yang benar-benar dekat dengan jarak wajahnya benar-benar membuatnya menahan napas.

Tanpa sadar tangan bell terangkat dan mulai meraba wajah sehun. Siapa yang tidak akan tergoda dengan wajah tampan itu? Bahkan seorang monster sekalipun mampu di buatnya terpesona. Sehun menatap luhan tepat ke dalam matanya. Ada yang aneh, mata itu mata luhan namun tidak benar-benar mata luhan. Ada sesuatu yang terselip di balik kedua bola mata itu. Namun pikiran sehun terusik dan memaksanya beralih pada bibir mungil yang menggoda itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, sehun mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir luhan yang terasa begitu lembut. Ia memagutnya penuh cinta bercampur rasa yang menuntut akan sesuatu. Mata bell terpejam, merasakan nikmatnya bibir lembut sehun yang tengah mencumbui bibirnya saat ini.

Bell ingin lebih. Bell menginginkan sehun, bell tidak mau hidup sebagai sebuah penyakit lagi. Rasa serakah akan sehun dan tubuh luhan mulai menggerayangi bell, ia ingin hidup di dalam tubuh luhan. Bukan sebagai seorang penyakit, namun seorang manusia bernama bell.

Kedua bibir itu terlepas, luhan menatap sehun dengan matanya yang membulat.

"Sehunnie?"itu luhan, luhan yang memanggil sehun.

"heum?"Sehun tersenyum sambil membelai pipi luhan. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mengambil kesimpulan cepat bahwa dirinya sudah selamat sampai di campsite dan terlebih lagi sehun baru saja menciumnya.

"Mengapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut?"tanya sehun sambil tersenyum geli.

Luhan tersenyum kaku "t-tidak"luhan menatap sehun agak canggung.

"Ya! Oh sehun! Xi luhan! Bersenang-senang berdua heum?"chanyeol berteriak sambil melangkah ke arah mereka menenteng satu plastik hitam berisi minuman kaleng dan beberapa makanan ringan, dan tak lama kemudian kyungsoo serta baekhyun ikut menyusul.

Luhan dan sehun hanya tersenyum, sedangkan chanyeol kini sudah masuk ke dalam tenda dan duduk dengan manis sembari mengeluarkan minuman dan makanan ringan dari plastik hitam tadi.

"Wuah cola!"teriak luhan berbinar melihat salah satu minuman kesukaannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung membukanya dan meneguknya sementara sehun terlihat ngeri dan takut karena melihat bagaimana cara luhan meneguk minuman berkarbonasi itu.

"Melihat kalian berciuman, aku juga jadi ingin!"gerutu chanyeol, sementara baekhyun dan kyungsoo baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya.

Luhan tersedak dan memuncratkan minumannya ke wajah chanyeol sedangkan sehun hanya diam mematung.

"Aishhh, tidak bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati?!"geruru chanyeol lagi sembari menatap luhan yang terbatuk-batuk dan membersihkan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo dan baekhyun saling bertatapan "kalian berciuman?"tanya baekhyun terlihat menyelidik. Baekhyun tentunya tidak boleh tahu tentang hal ini, jika tidak mau persoalan itu menyebar ke seluruh sekolah.

"A-ahh tidak, chanyeol salah melihat!"teriak luhan sambil tertawa canggung. Sehun terdiam, ada sedikit rasa tak suka ketika luhan mengatakan mereka tidak berciuman.

"Eiii jangan malu begitu! Aku melihatmu!"teriak chanyeol.

"Tidak sungguh tidak!"bantah luhan

"Lu, sepertinya kau harus ke rumah sakit, wajahmu memerah"celetuk kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya terkikik.

"Tidaaak wajahku tidak meraaaah"rengek luhan sambil menutupi pipinya yang merona dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu malu, luhan. Kalian kan sepasang kekasih!"baekhyun mulai berisik.

"Sepasang kekasih? Tapi sehun tidak pernah memintaku menjadi kekasihnya"jawab luhan polos. Sehun merasa tertohok, jika di pikir-pikir memang benar kalau ia tidak pernah meminta luhan menjadi kekasihnya, atau bahkan sekedar mengatakan kata cinta.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada sehun. "Ya! Kau menciumnya tapi tidak menjadikannya pacarmu? Itu curang!"teriak chanyeol.

"Aishh apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku yang manis!"kini baekhyun yang berteriak sambil mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di kepala sehun. Sehun tersentak, itu pertama kalinya ia di pukul seseorang, bukan sebuah pukulan kasar dan menantang untuk berkelahi, namun sebuah pukulan sayang dan penuh rasa kekeluargaan serta pertemanan.

Sehun menatap baekhyun sedikit terkejut, tak lama setelah tangan baekhyun kini giliran tangan kyungsoo yang mendaratkan tangannya di kepala sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku yang manis ini?!"teriak kyungsoo dengan suara yang hampir mirip dengan bibi penjual ikan di pasar. Sehun kembali terkejut dan menatap kyungsoo dengan matanya yang penuh keterkejutan sekaligus bingung.

"Kenapa kalian memukulku?!"teriak sehun.

"Kau sudah menodai bibir adikku sekkiya!"balas baekhyun dan kyungsoo, lalu menjitak kepala sehun lagi secara bersamaan. Sehun kembali terkejut.

"Ppffft"suara tertawa luhan terdengar dari sisi lain, ia menertawai sehun yang sepertinya terlihat bingung. Sehun menatap luhan sejenak, lalu ikut tertawa meskipun hanya sebuah tawa kecil.

"Baekhyun sayang, kau belum memberiku jatah ciuman malam ini"rengek chanyeol sambil melakukan sedikit aegyo dan menyodorkan bibirnya ke arah wajah baekhyun. Baekhyun mendaratkan satu pukulan di kening chanyeol membuat si empunya kening terdorong ke belakang.

"Menjijikan"baekhyun menatap chanyeol datar sambil memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Ya! Kau mau ku hukum hum? Di ranjang selama 12 jam? Aku cukup kuat untuk itu"ucap chanyeol sambil memaju mundurkan bokongnya.

"Aiii park chanyeol kau menjijikan!"teriak sehun, luhan dan kyungsoo bersamaan sambil melemparkan kulit kacang ke arah chanyeol, lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

 _Niga nal sirheohae haneun geol ara_

 _Naneun seounhae geureon nal wae neoneun mot ihaehae_

 _You don't understand nan neoreul johahandago_

 _Naega mwol jalmotaenneunde naege wae geureoneunde_

 _Geureolsurok nan doege seopseophae oh i'm so sad_

 _Geureonikka seulseul let me come into your maeum_

 _Jungyohan geon maeum_

 _Gyeolko ne eolgulman bogo johahaneun geo_

 _Nal miwohaneun neoui nari seon maltukkajido_

 _Saranghage doen geo ige nae_

 _Neoe daehan geon sasohan geotdo gieokhae nan mania_

 _Amuri nappi gureodo neon naege i sungan manhwaya_

 _Sunjeongmanhwaya juingongeun maennal maennal ireoke bammada gidohae_

 _Give love sarangeul jom juseyo_

 _Give love sarangi mojarayo_

 _Maeilmaeil jaraneun sarangeul geunyeoege juneundedo batjil anheuni_

 _Give love sarangeul jom juseyo_

 _Give love sarangi mojarayo_

 _Maeilmaeil jaraneun sarangeul geunyeoege juneundedo batjil anheuni_

 _Give love_

 _Give love_

Suara musik dari lapangan campsite berakhir dengan sempurna. Disana ada chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat stik drumnya, lalu sehun dan luhan yang saling melihat satu sama lain, kyungsoo yang tersenyum di balik keyboard, dan baekhyun yang berdiri gugup dengan mic di tangannya menunggu reaksi dari para penonton.

Dan tanpa di duga, anak-anak sekolah yonsei bersorak ria melihat penampilan luar biasa mereka dan para pelatih di camp site yang tadi juga ikut menikmati penampilan musik mereka. Dan tentu saja sebuah lagu yang diciptakan sehun sepenuh hati dengan keinginannya menjadi seorang manusia. Benar-benar seorang manusia.

Anggota band tersenyum bangga, penampilan mereka yang tak pernah sukses dan selalu di anggap remeh oleh pihak sekolah dan siswa yonsei, hari ini menjadi penampilan yang sangat sukses karena kedatangan kedua manusia jenius itu. Dan tentu saja di tambah bumbu paling penting yang membuat semuanya luar biasa.

 _Friendship._

.

.

.

Luhan sibuk menyalami para siswa yang begitu menginginkan menyentuh tangan luhan. Sejak penampilannya itu ia menjadi idola semua orang mulai dari kalangan laki-laki sampai perempuan. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan rusa manis itu, semua orang menginginkannya menjadi kekasih mereka dan menjadi orang yang akan menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka.

Sehun tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangannya meminta luhan menjabat tangannya juga. Luhan tertawa kecil lalu menjabat tangan sehun sambil menatap sehun tepat ke arah matanya. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga luhan. Tubuh luhan mengeras, ia dapat mendengar dan merasakan hembusan nafas sehun. Begitu dekat.

"Temui aku di jembatan danau dalan 10 menit"ujar sehun singkat, lalu tersenyum manis dan berlalu meninggalkan luhan yang masih mematung dengan jantung berdebar. Rasa-rasanya ia dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakan sehun nantinya.

 _Give love sarangeul jom juseyo_

 _Give love sarangi mojarayo_

 _Maeilmaeil jaraneun sarangeul geunyeoege juneundedo batjil anheuni_

Luhan langsung melesat menuju toilet sambil membawa beberapa baju spesial yang disiapkan untuk beberapa kepentingan. Ia membuka pintu toilet dengan terburu-buru dan hampir terpeleset namun ia hanya tertawa dan cepat-cepat memasang bajunya.

 _Give love sarangeul jom juseyo_

 _Give love sarangi mojarayo_

 _Maeilmaeil jaraneun sarangeul geunyeoege juneundedo batjil anheuni_

Luhan keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet dengan sebuah sweater biru, celana jeans putih yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna dan sneaker yang senada dengan warna sweaternya. Ia merapikan rambutnya lalu tersenyum manis ke arah cermin.

Baik, kau sudah sempurna luhan.

 _Give love sarangeul jom juseyo_

 _Give love sarangi mojarayo_

 _Maeilmaeil jaraneun sarangeul geunyeoege juneundedo batjil anheuni_

Luhan segera melesat keluar dari toilet. Jantungnya berdebar kencang sedari tadi, darahnya berdesir, pipinya merona dan bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia berlari kencang menuju danau yang terletak tak jauh dari campsite. Dan terlihatlah sesosok pria tinggi dengan punggung bidang yang sedang berdiri di ujung jembatan sembari memandangi pemandangan danau disertai langit sore.

 _Give love sarangeul jom juseyo_

 _Give love sarangi mojarayo_

 _Maeilmaeil jaraneun sarangeul geunyeoege juneundedo batjil anheuni_

Luhan tersenyum lebar, ia mulai berlari ke arah sehun, namun langkahnya Tiba-tiba terhenti. Bukan tanpa sebab, namun saat ini rasa sakit mendera kepalanya tanpa ampun. Luhan memegangi kepalanya, ia meringis dalam diam tak ingin sehun khawatir. Dan tak lama kemudian luhan kehilangan kesadaran, dan matanya yang hangat kembali menjadi mata seorang pembunuh.

 _Give love_

 _Give love_

Lagu ciptaan milik sehun itu mulai berhenti berputar di kepalanya.

Bell disana, berdiri dengan tampang datar. Matanya terarah pada sosok tinggi yang tengah berdiri di ujung jembatan. Ia menyeringai, keinginannya untuk memiliki sehun yang sangat kuat ternyata berpengaruh pada seringnya ia mengambil kesadaran luhan.

Ia mulai melangkah perlahan menghampiri sehun. "S-sehun"panggil bell memanggil sehun sedikit canggung. Ia tahu nama sehun sebab luhan selalu memanggil sehun di dalam hatinya, dan bell selalu mendengarnya. Sehun berbalik dan menatap bell dengan senyum hangat dan eyesmile yang manis.

Jantung bell berdetak kencang. Sehun mendekati bell, lalu menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Bell merasakan nafasnya tercekat, dan jantungnya berdentum. "Maaf, aku terlambat mengatakan ini"sehun memulai kata-kata yang sudah ia pikirkan semalaman sejak luhan mengatakan ia tak pernah meminta luhan menjadi kekasihnya malam itu.

Bell hanya diam dan menatap sehun. Sehun kembali merasa janggal dengan kedua bola mata itu, tidak seperti luhan pada biasanya. Namun sehun tak mau panjang-panjang memikirkan hal itu, momen saat itu adalah momen paling penting.

"Aku menyukaimu."sehun tersenyum malu sedangkan bell hanya membulatkan matanya, jantungnya semakin berdetak dan satu senyum tipis terselip di bibirnya. Ia menyukai bagaimana suara berat sehun mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku adalah orang yang tertutup dan tak bisa berteman, namun semenjak bertemu denganmu"sehun mengelus rambut bell dengan sayang. "Aku menjadi terbuka, dan hal yang paling tak kusangka adalah kini aku punya teman dan bahkan berpartisipasi dalam sebuah band, ini semua karenamu"sehun kembali menggenggam tangan bell.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"ucap sehun dengan nada tulus dan mata yang penuh harap dan memancarkan ketulusan.

Bell menyadari betapa indahnya mata yang penuh ketulusan itu. Bell menelan ludahnya dan menarik nafasnya dalam mencoba menenangkan diri lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum senang, ia memeluk bell dengan erat lalu mengecup keningnya cukup lama.

Bell tersenyum tipis menatap sehun, dan sehun balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum "aku mencintaimu" betapa bahagianya hati bell ketika sehun mengatakan hal itu, ada sesuatu yang berbunga di dalam dirinya.

"Xi luhan"lanjut sehun terdengar hangat.

Bell mencelos, ia lupa diri, ia lupa siapa dirinya. Bunga-bunga yang mekar tadi tiba-tiba saja layu dan mati, rasa hangat yang dirasakannya tadi berubah menjadi rasa dingin yang biasanya ia rasakan. Senyum di bibirnya tak terlihat lagi.

"Oh sehun!"panggil chanyeol.

Sehun menatap chanyeol sedikit kesal "ada apa?"

"Sebentar lagi hujan, kita harus memasukkan alat-alat band!"teriak chanyeol yang sepertinya terlihat terburu-buru.

Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada bell dan berlalu pergi. Ia lalu merangkul chanyeol "ya inma! Kau harus belajar membaca keadaan kau tau?"

"Ahh aku terpaksa, ini mendesak"kata chanyeol. Lalu suara keduanya menghilang.

Bell masih terdiam di ujung jembatan itu. Suasana menjadi hening, hanya ada suara riak air dan angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan membelai kulitnya. Matanya meredup, kedua bola mata pembunuh itu kembali lagi, kehangatan musim panas yang sempat singgah di dalam hatinya tiba-tiba digantikan oleh musim dingin yang selama ini selalu menyelimuti hatinya.

ia melangkah gontai tak tahu kemana arahnya, yang ia lakukan hanya terus melangkah. Ia mengutuk luhan di dalam hatinya, ia membenci luhan, anak itu begitu beruntung. Ia memiliki segalanya sedangkan dirinya hanyalah sebuah penyakit, seperti parasit yang menggunakan tubuh orang. Rasa amarah sudah sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Bell mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Prangg_. Suara piring pecah membuat bell tersentak dari lamunannya. Suara itu berasal dari restoran kecil yang berada di dekatnya. Terdengar seorang ajhumma yang sepertinya sedang marah-marah sembari membuang pecahan piring ke dalam tempat sampah di luar restoran. Bell menatap tempat sampah itu cukup lama. Ia lalu melangkah cepat menuju tempat sampah itu dan mengambil sebuah serpihan beling yang cukup tajam.

 _Aku akan membunuhmu xi luhan. Aku akan membunuhmu, aku akan membunuhmu._

Ia melangkah gontai kembali menuju campsite. Tangan kanannya mulai bergerak menyayat tangan kirinya. Tampangnya begitu datar, begitu kejinya ia terus menyayat tangan luhan dengan wajah yang berderai akan air mata. Itu pertama kalinya bell menangis. Ia tak peduli jika yang merasakan sakit adalah dirinya, yang dipikirkannnya hanya membunuh luhan, membunuh tubuh luhan.

Ia terus menyayat tangan luhan tanpa ampun, darah mengalir deras dan bertetesan di jalan seiring dengan langkah bell. Celananya yang putih kini menjadi merah penuh darah. Ia memasuki campsite dengan keaadannya yang begitu mengenaskan sekaligus membuat ngeri. Tatapan mata monsternya, disertai tangannya yang penuh darah dan sebuah serpihan beling yang cukup tajam.

Keberadaannya disana membuat para siswa berteriak ketakutan dan mulai menciptakan keriuhan. Guru pembimbing dan para pelatih campsite mulai berdatangan untuk melihat keadaan dan sangat terkejut mendapati keadaan luhan yang mulai lemas karena banyak kehilangan darah.

Seorang pelatih mencoba mendekat untuk menenangkan luhan. Namun tatapan mata luhan yang tajam mampu membuat si pelatih terdiam. "Jangan coba mendekat, atau aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri disini"suara bell terdengar pelan namun sangat mengerikan.

Sehun yang baru selesai memasukkan alat-alat band bermaksud untuk menemui luhan namun yang di dapatnya adalah sebuah keriuhan di tengah lapangan campsite. Sehun mencoba masuk ke tengah-tengah keriuhan dan detik berikutnya matanya terbelalak mendapati luhan dengan keadaan mengenaskan bersimbah darah dengan satu pecahan beling tajam di tangan kanannya.

Bell menemukan sehun, di satu titik mereka bertemu pandang. Sehun akhirnya menyadari bahwa memang ada keanehan di balik kedua mata luhan. Sesuatu yang mirip dengan matanya. Mata monster.

"Aku akan membunuh luhan-mu"bisik bell "oh - se - hun"bell menggerakkan bibirnya yang sangat jelas tertuju pada sehun. Tangan bell terangkat menuju leher luhan, dan detik ketika bell mendaratkan pecahan beling itu ke leher luhan, sebuah tangan menahannya. Tangan sehun.

"Sehunnie?"luhan terbangun dari tidur singkatnya dan bell menghilang entah kemana. Namun pandangannya tiba-tiba saja gelap.

.

.

.

Sehun memandangi ruang operasi berkali-kali. Berharap seseorang keluar dari sana dan mengatakan bahwa luhan baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya bergetar dan jantungnya bersikap tak tenang sedari tadi, kakinya pun terasa lemas. Ia menatap tangannya yang bersimbah darah karena ia memegangi tangan luhan ketika perjalanan ke rumah sakit di dalam ambulan.

Matanya memanas, seperti ada sesuatu yang mendidih di sana. Lalu setetes air mata yang tak pernah di teteskannya bahkan ketika ibunya meninggal pun jatuh tepat di atas telapak tangannya. Detik-detik ketika luhan akan mengerat lehernya pun masih terbayang jelas di dalam benaknya.

Tak lama seorang dokter keluar, sehun sontak berdiri dan menatap dokter tersebut penuh harap dengan tangan bergetar.

"Beruntung luka di lehernya tidak terlalu dalam, jadi ia akan baik-baik saja selama ia banyak beristirahat"

Rasanya tali yang mengikat kuat dadanya selama ini terlepas dan ia dapat bernafas lega. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Meskipun sehun menghentikan luhan, lehernya tetap terluka walaupun tak terlalu dalam, dan sehun merasa gagal melindungi luhan karena itu. Jika saja saat itu sehun tak memilih berada di tengah keributan itu, jika saja sehun terlambat menahan luhan...

 _Jika saja jika saja jika saja..._

 _Aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri_

"Aku bisa melihatnya kan?"tanya sehun.

"Setelah ia beristirahat dan-"belum sempat dokter menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba beberapa orang berpakaian hitam terlihat melangkah menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Wejangnim"kata dokter tersebut lalu membungkuk pada seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah bos dari segerombolan bodyguard itu.

"Bagaimana putraku?"tanya pria tersebut. Sehun terdiam, ternyata pria itu adalah ayah luhan. Tak berbeda jauh dengan penampilan ayahnya. Tegas, dan sepertinya tidak memiliki belas kasihan sama sekali.

Sementara dokter tersebut bercakap-cakap dengan ayah luhan. Seorang pria berlesung pipit yang sepertinya asisten ayah sehun tampak menghampiri sehun.

"Annyeonghaseo, aku zhang yixing"ucap pria tersebut sambil memberikan kartu namanya.

 _Oh jadi mereka dari xi corporation?_

Sehun menatap pria itu datar tanpa berniat mengambil kartu nama tersebut. Yixing hanya tersenyum canggung "kami berterima kasih pada anda karena anda sudah menyelamatkan tuan muda kami, jadi tuan xi berbaik hati memberikan ini padamu"yixing memberikan sebuah amplop berisikan cek uang.

Sehun tertawa sinis, inilah mengapa ia benci orang-orang seperti ayah luhan dan ayahnya sendiri. Mereka pikir segalanya dapat di selesaikan dengan uang. "Aku tidak butuh, aku hanya butuh melihat luhan"ujar sehun dingin.

"Ahh maaf kami tidak memperbolehkan kunjungan untuk saat ini. Jadi terima saja ini"

Sehun menghela nafasnya "sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh ini!"teriaknya sembari menepis amplop tersebut. Ayah sehun yang tadi sedang berbincang kini beralih menatap sehun, dan para bodyguard mulai maju untuk menangani sehun. Namun ayah sehun mengangkat tangannya memberi tanda untuk tak menyerang sehun.

Ia melangkah menghampiri sehun "apa maumu jika bukan uang anak muda? Bukankah remaja jaman sekarang selalu menginginkan imbalan?"tanya ayah luhan.

Sehun menatap pria itu tajam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya "aku tidak butuh uangmu, aku bahkan sudah terlalu muak untuk melihat uang"jawab sehun sinis.

Mata ayah luhan beralih ke arah name tag sehun.

"Oh sehun?"ayah luhan tertawa "tentu saja kau muak akan uang, ternyata kau juga seorang tuan muda"

Yixing menatap tuannya sedikit bingung, lalu ikut melirik ke arah name tag sehun. Oh sehun? Oh sehun oh seh oh...

 _OH CORPORATION_

teriak yixing dalam hatinya, pantas saja aura tuan muda dari anak itu sangat kuat. Pikir yixing.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin melihat luhan"ujar sehun dengan wajah memohon dan mata yang berkaca-kaca "aku mohon"lanjutnya.

Ayah luhan menghela nafasnya "maaf tuan oh, tapi permintaanmu di tolak"jawab tuan xi singkat, lalu berlalu meninggalkan sehun yang mematung disana.

Tak lama luhan yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di bawa keluar dari ruang operasi oleh para perawat menuju ruangan perawatan intensif. Air mata sehun menetes melihat wajah luhan yang tak sadarkan diri, ia melangkah mendekati luhan namun tubuhnya di tahan oleh para bodyguard ayah luhan.

"Luhan! Luhan!"teriaknya, ia mencoba memberontak, air mata semakin mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Percuma saja, kekuatan orang-orang itu lebih besar daripada dirinya. Mengapa setelah semua kebahagiaan itu hal ini terjadi? Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan luhan.

Semakin kuat orang-orang itu menahan sehun, semakin kuat juga pemberontakan sehun. Ia bahkan meninju salah seorang bodyguard. Ia merasa kesal, ia merasa frustasi.

"Luhan!"teriaknya frustasi, air mata masih setia mengalir di pipinya. Mengapa ia tidak boleh menemuinya? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang di sembunyikan luhan? Anak itu begitu ceria tadi pagi lalu tiba-tiba di sore hari ia sudah bersimbah darah dan berusaha bunuh diri. Pasti ada sesuatu. Dan yang sehun tahu ia harus mencari tahu.

"Brengsek!"salah seorang bodyguard memukul sehun tepat di wajahnya. Sehun terpental kebelakang, satu pukulan tadi belum mampu membuatnya menyerah. Ia mencoba mengejar luhan kembali, namun bodyguard tersebut menghujani sehun dengan pukulan membuat pipinya membiru dan bibirnya berdarah.

Sehun sudah terkapar lemas, ia terbaring di atas dinginnya lantai rumah sakit. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah atap-atap rumah sakit, dan air mata mengalir dari ekor matanya.

 _Luhan, aku mohon kembali._

 _Kemarin sebuah ciuman menjadi penutup hariku. Tapi hari ini hanyalah sebuah tangisan di tengah gelapnya langit._

.

.

.

Luhan sudah sadarkan diri sejak pagi tadi. Ia menaikkan dagunya sambil menatap pemandangan kota seoul dari jendela kamar rumah sakitnya sesekali menyesap segelas teh yang tergantung di tangannya.

Bukan, ia bukan luhan. Yang bangun adalah bell. Matanya yang tak memiliki cahaya sama sekali dan aura pembunuhnya adalah ciri khasnya. Dari ekspresinya siapapun tak mampu menebak apa yang tengah di pikirkannya.

Tak lama pintu kamarnya terdengar bergeser. Derap langkah seseorang terdengar mendekatinya. Bell tersenyum sinis "selamat datang, ayah"bell lalu duduk di sofa di ruang tengah kamarnya.

Tuan xi menghela nafasnya, lalu ikut duduk di hadapan bell. "Jangan panggil aku ayah, kau bukan putraku. Mendengar pembunuh sepertimu memanggilku ayah benar-benar menjijikan"

Bell tertawa keras, lalu matanya menatap tajam ke arah tuan xi sambil menyeringai "ohh ayolah, bukankah aku tercipta karenamu. Ayah?"

Tuan xi memilih untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan bell barusan, karena ia tau akan ke arah mana perbincangan itu menuntunnya. "Kudengar dari dokter jung kalau luhan tidak bangun karena keinginanmu untuk hidup yang kuat"

Bell tersenyum"lalu?"

"Pergilah, kembalikan putraku. Kau hanya seorang penyakit, kau hanya seorang parasit!"kesal tuan xi.

Bell kembali tertawa, kali ini tawanya terdengar lebih keras.

"Kau menyuruhku pergi? Bukan salahku kalau aku disini. Seharusnya ini menjadi salahmu, ayah"

"Bell!"

"Kau yakin kau itu ayah bagi luhan?"nada bell terdengar sarkastik.

"Setelah kau menjual anakmu sendiri kepada seorang investor pedofil agar dia mau menanam saham di perusahaanmu?"

"Bell! Tutup mulutmu!"

"Dan bodohnya luhan mengira kau sama sekali tidak tahu ketika pria itu memperkosanya."

Bell tertawa.

"Keluarga yang sangat lucu"

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**a year of memories**

 **Rated M, boyxboy, HunHan.**

 **angst, comedy, romance, horror(?)**

 **Special For HunHan Giveaway**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melangkah gontai masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajahnya babak belur dan bibirnya yang berdarah. Matanya begitu kosong dan terselip suatu perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan. Bayangan luhan yang terbaring lemah di depan matanya dan ketika tangannya tak mampu meraih luhan, semuanya terputar jelas di dalam kepalanya.

Matanya terasa panas kembali, dadanya sesak seakan ada yang mengikatnya begitu kuat saat ini. Nafasnya tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Tidak bisakah ia berdiri di samping luhan sampai anak itu menyadarkan diri? Sehun hanya ingin melihatnya bangun dan tersenyum hangat padanya seperti yang biasa di lakukan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"suara ayah sehun terdengar, sehun menyadari saat ini ia tengah berada di ruang makan yang di temani tatapan dari kakak dan ayahnya.

"Kau! Apa kau membuat masalah?!"suara ayah sehun meninggi.

Sehun diam menatap ayahnya datar, apa yang di katakan ayahnya seakan hanya angin lalu baginya saat ini, pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Tidak.. aku hanya..."

 _Tes_.Sebulir air mata menepik dari pelupuk mata sehun. Jumyeon dan tuan oh tampak membulatkan mata mereka lantaran itu pertama kalinya mereka melihat sehun meneteskan air mata. Air mata yang bahkan tidak keluar barang setetespun ketika ibunya meninggal. Sehun seolah-olah seorang monster yang tengah meneteskan air matanya bagi mereka saat ini.

Sehun mulai terisak pelan, seluruh perasaannya menguap, tekanan dalam dadanya terus bertambah, mencekatnya untuk bernafas dan membunuhnya bekali-kali.

"Maafkan aku ayah, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu saat ini"sehun lalu bergegas pergi dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya sementara tuan oh dan jumyeon tampak masih tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang baru saja terjadi.

Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya, tubuhnya meringsut jatuh ke lantai kayu yang terasa dingin dan kosong itu. Air mata mengalir melewati hidung mancungnya, kegelapan yang melingkupinya saat ini terasa begitu menyakitkan, rasa dingin itu berkali-kali menyakitinya, jantungnya seperti di tusuk ribuan pedang beracun dan ia harus berjalan di atas ribuan serpihan beling tajam. Sendirian, tanpa cahaya.

Semuanya terasa dingin, begitu dingin, menyentuh kulitnya dan menusuknya tanpa ampun. Sesuatu di ujung kegelapan seakan menertawai dan menginjak-injak tubuhnya saat ini

Hari indah yang seharus menjadi hari mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih kini hancur berkeping-keping terbakar air mata lalu menjadi abu dan terbang menuju ozon dan hilang di langit ketujuh. Apa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan luhan selama ini? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya frustasi dan ingin bunuh diri?

 _Bunuh diri_

Sehun masih terbayang detik-detik yang membuat jantungnya berdentum nyeri. Jika saja saat itu ia terlambat satu detik saja, mungkin saat ini luhan sudah terbaring kaku dan tak bernyawa. Sehun bahkan tak dapat membayangkan apa-apa lagi, yang sehun dapat lakukan hanya menyadari bahwa dirinya belum mampu melindungi luhan dan belum mengenal luhan sama sekali.

Ia belum menjadi seseorang yang akan membuat luhan merasa di rumah ketika bersamanya. Ia belum mampu mampu membuat luhan terbuka padanya.

 _Ayah benar. Aku hanya sampah_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, dan mendapati hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, ia memilih tak bersekolah hari itu karena ia sama sekali sedang tak bersemangat. Sehun merasakan tenggorokannya begitu kering dan matanya bengkak karena menangis semalaman. Ia melangkah gontai menuju dapur, lalu mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya hanya dalam beberapa kali tegukan. Menangis semalaman benar-benar membuatnya lemas.

Ternyata es di dalam hati sehun kini perlahan mulai menghilang karena seseorang selalu berada disana untuk menghangatkannya. Namun, hari ini sehun tak dapat melihat orang tersebut. Ia bahkan tak dapat menyentuh dan memeluknya.

Demi apapun saat ini ia ingin sekali memeluk luhan. Merengkuhnya memberikan kehangatan, mencium keningnya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun percuma saja, ia tidak dapat menggapai luhan, ia terlalu jauh saat ini.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya kembali ketika suara bel rumahnya terdengar. Sehun pikir itu hanya tamu ayahnya, jadi ia tidak terlalu peduli dan kembali ke kamarnya, merebahkan tubuhnya yang lemas, memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar melepas sesak. Namun, yang di lihatnya hanya luhan, luhan dan luhan.

"Arghhh!"teriak sehun tertahan sembari memegangi kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya.

"Oh sehun!"

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan yang di dapatnya senyum chanyeol yang terlihat bodoh bagi sehun. Sehun terlihat terkejut mendapati chanyeol ada disana di temani kyung soo dan baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut?! Kami bukan hantu!"teriak chanyeol.

"Keadaanmu sungguh mengenaskan oh sehun"ujar baekhyun yang kemudian dihadiahi sebuah pukulan dari kyung soo.

Sehun tersenyum kecut "kurasa begitu"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menyodorkan tangannya, mereka tahu bagaimana keadaan dan perasaan sehun saat ini bahkan sesaat setelah kabar itu sampai di telinga mereka. Mereka juga sudah mencoba mengunjungi luhan, namun yang di dapat hanyalah sebuah 'pengusiran'

Sehun menatap tangan chanyeol sejenak, chanyeol tersenyum lebar "kami bawa jajangmyeon, dan cola. Ayo"ajaknya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk dan mengambil tangan chanyeol. Sehun merasa beruntung, ia dapat mengenal mereka melalui luhan, ia dapat mengenal perasaan yang sebelumnya belum pernah di rasakannya karena luhan. Lagi-lagi, luhan.

"Annyeonghaseo, tuan oh! Kami teman sehun!"chanyeol tersenyum lebar sementara baekhyun dan kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya. Kening tuan oh mengerut, sejak kapan putra keduanya itu punya teman?

Merasa bingung dengan tatapan tuan oh, chanyeol tersenyum canggung "tenang saja tuan oh, kami selalu mengawasi anak nakal ini"ujarnya sambil merangkul sehun.

Sehun tertawa geli "ya! Aku ini anak baik, tampan pula"sehun tersenyum bangga.

Chanyeol tertawa paksa karena menurutnya yang paling tampan itu adalah ia sendiri. "Hahaha itu tidak lucu oh sehun, tentu saja aku yang paling tampan!"teriak chanyeol.

"Di mimpi mu park chanyeol!" Keduanya tertawa lalu berlalu meninggalkan ayah sehun yang masih mematung disana.

 _Sehun punya teman?_

Setidaknya hari ini sehun dapat melepaskan rasa sesak di dadanya yang tercekat. Meski sebentar, meski hanya sedetik saja. Ia ingin melupakan masalah luhan untuk sesaat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya entah sudah yang keberapa kali. Yang ia tau saat ini pikiranya hanya tertuju pada luhan. Ia hanya duduk di sudut ruangan latihan band dekat jendela yang menghadap gedung tempat tinggal luhan. Semuanya kosong, dunia terasa begitu kosong. Daun-daun yang rontok seakan menertawainya, dunia menatapnya rendah dan mengatainya lemah.

 _Tanpamu, aku hanya seonggok daging di tengah dunia yang membusuk dan dianggap tidak ada. Dimana kehangatan yang dulu pernah singgah? Dimana bahagia yang dulu pernah hinggap? Aku mohon kembali lah…_

Ruangan band terlihat tak bermakna hari ini, sehun terlihat tak bersemangat, dan teman-temanya sepertinya terpengaruh akan wajah murung sehun. Chanyeol hanya memukul drumnya pelan sembari menatap sehun miris yang disertai tatapan sedih dari kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyikut chanyeol, pria tinggi itu mendongak dan menatap baekhyun bingung, si pendek menggedikan dagunya ke arah sehun menyuruh chanyeol untuk berbicara pada sehun, sekedar mengobrol untuk melupakan luhan sejenak.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit dan menghampiri sehun. Ia menepuk bahu sehun pelan membuat sehun tersentak lantas menatap chanyeol dengan senyum tipisnya. Chanyeol duduk di samping sehun, lalu menatapnya hangat "mengapa kau tidak bertanya saja pada keluarganya?"tanya chanyeol

Sehun tersenyum kecil "bukankah keluarganya yang melarang kita bertemu dengan luhan?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya "bukan, bukan keluarga yang itu. Kupikir setidaknya luhan punya seseorang yang dekat dengannya, sangat dekat seperti seorang keluarga"

Sehun terlihat berpikir "dia selalu sendi..."sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sebuah nama muncul di kepalanya.

 _Bibi han!_

Sehun sontak bangkit dari posisi duduknya "aku akan segera kembali!"teriaknya lalu melesat pergi tanpa memedulikan apa-apa lagi ia hanya terus berlari menuju gedung tempat tinggal luhan berharap bibi han datang hari ini.

Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, lalu membuka pintu gedung luhan yang untungnya tidak di kunci yang berarti ada bibi han disana. Sehun lantas masuk dan menuju kamar luhan. Disana ia mendapati seorang wanita tua yang tengah membereskan kamar luhan layaknya pelayan pada biasanya.

"Ajhumma"panggil sehun.

Bibi han menoleh dan mendapati sehun disana, dengan perawakan yang berantakan, rambut tak tertata dan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata. Bibi han mengernyitkan keningnya "maaf, tapi siswa tidak di perbolehkan disini"

"Aku kesini untuk tahu tentang luhan"ujar sehun tanpa berbasa-basi lagi.

"A-apa? Bukankah dia siswa dari yonsei? Dia tidak tinggal disini! tidak ada yang bernama luhan disini"bibi han terlihat memucat dan gugup.

"Aku mohon beritahu aku! Jangan berbohong!"sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Jika kau tidak cepat pergi dari sini, aku akan menelpon polisi"ancam bibi han.

"Luhan adalah kekasihku!"teriak sehun, tubuhnya bergetar, setitik air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. "Seberapa keras pun aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli! aku tidak bisa! 'Kau hanya harus menunggunya, lalu bertanya padanya nanti' seberapa keraspun aku memberitahu diriku kata-kata itu, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli!"air mata sehun mengalir deras, nafasnya tersengal, rasa sesak dan rasa sakit yang ditahannya selama ini, kini membuncah menjadi tetesan air mata dan kata-kata.

Sebesar apa rindunya pun tak mampu ia gambarkan dengan kata-kata indah atau rumus apapun di dunia ini. Rasa rindu itu mencekiknya lagi dan lagi.

"Jadi aku mohon, bibi han"wajah sehun memelas penuh air mata.

Bibi han merasa tersentuh. Luhan sudah seperti anaknya sendiri bagi bibi han, ia sudah merawatnya bahkan sejak usia bibi han masih tergolong muda. Kehidupan anak itu memang sungguh menyedihkan dan kejam, tidak ada yang pernah menangis untuknya selain bibi han sendiri. Dan sekarang, seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai kekasihnya tengah menangis dan memohon padanya, dengan mata yang benar-benar memancarkan ketulusan dan rasa sayang yang begitu amat dalam.

Sebulir kristal mengalir di pipi bibi han, ia lalu mengangguk dan menyetujui permintaan sehun.

Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan di meja makan dengan di suguhi segelas teh krisan hangat yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu segalanya"bibi han mulai berbicara, sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Luhan adalah anak yang baik, manis dan ceria namun sungguh cerita hidupnya begitu menyedihkan. Semua dimulai ketika ibunya meninggal dalan kecelakaan mobil yang di rencanakan, dan sampai saat ini pelakunya masih belum di ketahui. Semenjak itu, ayahnya menjadi sering mabuk-mabukan dan memukuli luhan hampir setiap malam"

sehun tertohok, seperti ada batu yang saat ini tengah berada di tengah tenggorokannya.

Bibi han melanjutkan "ayahnya menjadi seorang penggila uang, ia bahkan memakai kejeniusan luhan untuk mengembangkan teknologi bagi produk perusahaannya, luhan di kurung dan dipaksa bekerja. Lalu..."bibi han mulai menangis, rasanya ia tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lalu... perusahaan xi ketika itu sedang krisis, mereka harus menemukan investor dalam waktu secepat mungkin. Tuan xi menemukannya, namun investor tersebut memberikan syarat kepadanya..."bibi han terisak.

Nafas sehun tercekat, pikirannya melayang pada kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Investor tersebut meminta luhan untuk melayani kepuasan nafsunya yang saat itu luhan masih berusia 6 tahun. Dan luhan... luhan..."bibi han menangis tersedu-sedu "luhan di perkosa berkali-kali dengan tangan terikat di kamarnya sendiri, dan tuan xi memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu"

Sehun mencelos, kemungkinan terburuk yang di pikirkannya benar-benar terjadi. Dadanya sesak, dan lehernya terasa tercekik. Air matanya kembali mengaliri pipi tirusnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu melesat pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

 _Ternyata, hidupmu jauh lebih mengerikan daripada aku, luhan. Maafkan aku_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, kepalanya terasa berat dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu mencoba menenangkan kepalanya yang berdenyut. luhan menghela nafasnya, kemudian menyadari dirinya kini tengah berada di rumah sakit. luhan membelalakkan matanya ketika Ia menemukan luka-luka sayat di tangannya, ia berlari menuju kaca terdekat dan menemukan sebuah perban tertempel di lehernya. Dengan tangan bergetar ia membuka perban tersebut, detik ia melihat sebuah luka jahitan besar, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aaaaaa!aaaaaa!"ia berteriak histeris, air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya lalu menetes di lantai.

Pikiranya kini tertuju pada sehun. Ia ingat. Ia ingat, bagaimana sehun memegang pergelangan tangannya sambil menatapnya lirih sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang. "Tidak... tidak bisa hiks"luhan terisak.

"Sehun tidak boleh melihat keadaanku yang seperti itu! Tidaakkk!"luhan berteriak histeris sambil terisak lalu mulai melempar barang apapun yang dapat di jangkaunya.

"Aku benci kau bell! Aku membencimu!"teriak luhan, dan melemparkan barang ke sembarang arah tak peduli jika pecahan barang itu melukainya.

Para bodyguard yang bersiap siaga di depan pintu, langsung masuk tanpa aba-aba lantas memegangi luhan yang saat ini tengah mengalami shock.

"Aku benci kalian semua! Mengapa! Mengapa! Kalian... harus mengambil kebahagiaanku hiks..."suara luhan melemah, tubuhnya yang di pegangi para bodyguard langsung meringsut ke lantai.

"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya, aku mohon jangan ambil sehun dariku hiks"luhan masih terisak dengan wajah yang berderai akan air mata.

"Aku.. hiks tidak ingin sehun melihatku sebagai monster..."

Bodyguards menatap luhan miris, setidaknya mereka masih memiliki hati manusia didalam diri mereka dan memilih meninggalkan luhan sendirian untuk membuncahkan segala isi hatinya.

Luhan menekukan kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik kedua lututnya. Dadanya sesak dan seakan di tusuk berkali-kali, bayangan sehun yang menatapnya lirih ketika itu masih terbayang jelas di benaknya.

Tak adakah kebahagiaan yang hinggap pada luhan? Sudah cukup dengan ia sebagai seorang monster yang bahkan tak ingat apapun. Ia ingin sehun menjadi kebahagiaannya, namun mengapa dunia begitu kejam? Apakah tak ada kebahagiaan baginya?

Luhan memutuskan, ia akan mengabaikan sehun sampai ia sembuh. Luhan tidak ingin sehun menatapnya sebagai monster, luhan tidak ingin sehun pergi darinya. Karena sehun adalah kebahagiaan terakhirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melesat berlari menuju ruangan dimana luhan di rawat dan ia menemukan ruangan yang paling menonjol dengan empat bodyguard yang di posisikan di depan pintu dengan siap siaga. Ia tidak perduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya, yang ia tahu saat ini tangannya begitu mendambakan luhan, untuk memeluk dan mendekapnya, menenangkannya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sehun berlari berusaha menerobos empat bodyguard bebadan besar itu, namun percuma saja kekuatan mereka melebihin kekuatan sehun. Dengan sekuat tenaga tangan panjang sehun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar luhan yang terlihat gelap.

"Luhan! Luhan! Keluarlah! Ini aku! Sehun!"teriak sehun.

Luhan tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya. Matanya membulat ketika suara tak asing itu kini tengah bergema masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ia bangkit dari posisi menangisnya tadi lalu melangkah gontai ke arah pintu.

"Luhan! Keluarlah! Aku tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi padamu! Aku! Oh sehun! Akan selaku mencintaimu! Aku! Aku..."suara sehun mulai goyah, pertahannya runtuh dan air mata kembali mewarnai harinya.

"Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu xi luhan!"teriak sehun sekuat tenaga, lalu detik berikutnya ia sudah terdorong ke belakang dengan satu pukulan mendarat di wajahnya. Tak cukup hanya dengan satu pukulan, para bodyguard itu menghujani sehun dengan pukulan mereka membuat sehun kini terkapar di lantai.

Luhan kini tengah berdiri menatapnya di balik pintu dari kaca kecil di tengah pintu. Ia menangis dalan diam berusaha menelan isakan yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya terangkat meraih kaca tersebut membelai bayangan sehun yang tengah terkapar di lantai sana. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tak memanggil sehun, ia menahan dirinya untuk tak memeluk sehun, ia menahan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku sehun"lirihnya, "aku berjanji, aku akan sembuh lalu kembali padamu"luhan menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan keras, rasanya sesak dan begitu menyakitkan melihat seseorang yang kau cintai tengah di pukuli karena usahanya untuk bertemu denganmu.

"Jadi... hiks tunggulah sebentar saja. Sebentar saja...hiks"lanjut luhan bergetar.

"Sehunnie... sehunnie... seh-"ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi hening, tak ada lagi suara isakan dan perasaan yang biru, kecuali sepasang bola mata pembunuh dan perasaan yang haus darah.

Sehun bangkit dari lantai dengan sisa tenaganya. Usahanya hari ini sama seperti kemarin, sia-sia saja. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah luhan sudah sadarkan diri atau belum, apakah anak itu tidur dengan baik atau tidak, apakah ia menghabiskan makanannya atau tidak. Sehun begitu amat sangat merindukannya.

Detakan jam seakan menjadi irama yang menertawai sehun saat ini, derap langkah kakinya yang terasa berat seakan mengatakan dia harus kembali. Tangan kekarnya itu sudah mendambakan luhan di dalam dekapannya. Senyum hangatnya seakan menjadi sebuah kenangan paling menyakitkan dan yang paling di rindukan di antara semua kenangan.

 _Tunggulah luhan, aku akan kembali._

setelah sehun tak terlihat lagi oleh mata, luhan keluar dari ruangannya dengan tampang datar.

"Tuan, anda belum boleh kelu-"kalimat bodyguard tersebut terpotong ketika luhan sudah menancapkan sebuah pisau yang tadi di dapatnya di nakas samping tempat tidur di dalam keranjang buah.

Luhan lalu menarik pisau itu, dan menancapkannya secara bergantian kepada ketiga bodyguard lainnya dengan cepat tanpa mereka dapat berkutik lagi. Baju pasien dan wajah luhan kini sudah berlumur darah, matanya kosong, tampangnya datar tanpa rasa kasihan menatap para bodyguard yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

"Berani.. beraninya kau melukai sehunku"luhan menatap salah seorang bodyguard penuh kebencian. Bukan, ia bukan luhan. Bell.

Seorang bodyguard mencoba memberikan perlawanan terakhir dengan memberikan setruman menggunakan alat penyetruman yang tersimpan di kantongnya.

"Aaaaa!"bell berteriak kesakitan sekaligus terkejut, tubuhnya melongsor terduduk di lantai, kepalanya tertunduk, dan tangannya kini memegang pergelangan tangan bodyguard yang tengah menyetrum kakinya itu.

Bodyguar itu membelalakkan matanya, bell menyeringai lalu tertawa kecil "kau.. benar-benar ingin mati ya?"bell menatap bodyguard tersebut dengan tatapan tajam seperti hewan yang siap memangsa makanannya. Ia menancapkan pisaunya tepat di kepala bodyguard tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia menancapkannya berkali-kali tanpa rasa ampun, percikan darah yang mengalir di wajah dan tangannya berperan sebagai energi baginya. Sungguh menyegarkan.

"Mati mati mati mati, MATI KAU KEPARAT!"teriak bell seiring dengan pergerakan tangannya yang tengah menusuk kepala bodyguard tersebut.

Ia lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, kemudian melangkah gontai sambil memegang pisaunya mencari sehun, lantai satu rumah sakit itu langsung gempar melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depan mata mereka. Bell tak memedulikan apapun, yang ia inginkan hanya melihat sehun saat ini.

Bell mendapati sehun tengah duduk di taman rumah sakit di bawah remangnya sinar lampu jalan. Bell menyeringai, ia melangkah menghampiri sehun yang tertunduk lemah.

"Sehun-a~"

Sehun mendongak dan mendapati luhan yang tampak mengerikan dengan percikan darah yang hampir berada di seluruh tubuhnya, tak lupa sebuah pisau yang kini tergantung di tangannya. "Luhan?"sehun membelalakkan matanya, pemandangan itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut namun yang hatinya rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit dan rasa terkejut, pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya bukanlah lagi sebuah pemandangan yang aneh baginya.

"Sehun, aku sudah membunuh semua bodyguard itu untukmu. Aku pandai kan?"bell menatap sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Lu-luhan?"sehun memanggil luhan untuk memastikan jika luhan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Luhan! Luhan! Luhan! Berhenti memanggil luhan! Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku!"teriak bell sambil menatap sehun lembut dan tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekati sehun.

"Aku... aku akan membunuh luhan, jadi tetaplah bersamaku sehun"bell mendekati sehun dengan perlahan dan berusaha untuk menggapai sehun dengan tangannya, namun wajah sehun kini berubah datar, ia mundur seiring dengan langkah bell yang mendekatinya.

"Siapa kau?"sehun menatap bell tajam, penuh amarah dan penuh kebencian.

"Tidak, tidak. jangan menatapku seperti itu, tatap aku seperti tadi"pinta bell lirih.

"Siapa kau berengsek!"teriak sehun menatap bell seakan-akan ia ingin membunuh bell.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari ekor mata bell. Lalu sedetik kemudian mata itu kembali menghangat, dan menatap sehun sedikit bingung "sehunnie?"panggil luhan.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap luhan bingung. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, dan yang di dapatinya adalah percikah darah yang bersimbah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aaaaaa!"teriak luhan histeris, tubuhnya bergetar, air matanya mengalir deras, sontak ia melepaskan pisau dari tangannya.

"Tidak, sehun tidak, bukan aku, bukan aku!"luhan mulai panik dan mulai berteriak histeris. Ia menatap sehun hangat, dadanya sesak, dan ia mulai terisak "sungguh bukan aku"lirihnya penuh air mata.

Sehun menatap luhan bingung "lu... han?"

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**a Year Of Memories**

 **rated M boyxboy**

 **angst, romance, comedy**

 **Special For HunHan Giveaway.**

 **Murni Karangan author terinspirasi dari drama hyde jekyll me, dan anime Ore ga Ojou-sama gakkou ni shomin sample toshite rachirareta ken wiki, dari karakter si jenius imut Hakua Shiodome.**

.

.

.

Luhan menatap sehun dengan wajah yang penuh akan air mata dan tubuhnya yang bersimbah darah. Kakinya perlahan melangkah mendekati sehun yang masih terdiam dengan wajah terkejut disana. "Se-sehunnie~"panggil luhan lirih, dadanya sesak dan nafasnya tercekat, tangannya terangkat mencoba meraih wajah sehun, namun sehun di sana melangkah mundur menghindari luhan.

Luhan menatap sehun tak percaya "sehun? Ini aku luhan"suara luhan bergetar.

Sehun diam, masih dengan wajah terkejut setengah bingung dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Tak lama segerombolan penjaga berpakaian serba hitam langsung datang dan menarik luhan.

Luhan berusaha memberontak dengan tubuh mungilnya "sehun! Sehun!"teriaknya dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir begitu deras.

Sehun diam, sebulir kristal mengalir di pipinya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, dan nafasnya tercekat bahkan untuk sekedar memanggil nama luhan pun ia tak mampu.

Luhan masih mencoba memberontak di depan sana, berteriak-teriak memanggil nama sehun dan menangisi pria itu.

Ia takut, takut kehilangan sehun. Satu-satunya kebahagiaan terakhirnya.

"Lu"panggil sehun pelan, kakinya maju satu langkah namun ia ragu untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Benarkah itu luhan? Benarkah dia si mungil yang selalu menghangatkan isi hatinya itu? Sehun masih tak percaya, ia tak ingin percaya, ia ingin yang tadi di hadapannya dengan sebilah pisau penuh darah bukanlah luhan. Ia berharap dalam hatinya bahwa yang tadi bukanlah luhan.

Namun, mengapa hatinya begitu sakit melihat pria itu ditarik dan di perlakukan kasar di depan sana? Pikiran sehun mulai kacau, ia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan, rasa takut mulai menggerayangi hatinya dan menggerogotinya.

"Sehunnnn!"teriak luhan.

Sehun tersentak, lalu mendongak dan mendapati luhan masih disana mencoba memberontak, hatinya tiba-tiba saja terasa bergetar. "Aku... mencintaimu"luhan menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa bersuara dari kejauhan dengan lirih. Ia tersenyum hangat di sertai air mata penuh kerinduan akan sehun.

Detik itu, sehun sadar dari pikiran panjangnya. Luhan, itu luhan, bukan orang lain. Sehun membesarkan matanya dan mencoba menatap luhan sekali lagi, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai berlari ke arah luhan, namun beberapa bodyguard menahannya untuk mendekati luhan.

Ia mencoba memberontak lagi dan lagi "luhan! Luhan!"teriak sehun menguapkan segela kerinduannya dan menumpahkannya dengan air mata.

Sehun kembali di hujani dengan pukulan. Ia tak perduli lagi dengan nyawanya, yang ia inginkan hanya menghampiri luhan dan mendekatinya. Tak terbayangkan baginya bagaimana takutnya pria mungil itu, betapa sakitnya luhan menahan semuanya sendirian. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat luhan seperti itu.

"Aku mohon jangan sakiti sehun! Aku akan ikut denganmu! Aku mohon!"teriak luhan. Para bodyguard mulai menyetujui penawaran luhan, dan menjauhi sehun yang sudah terkapar lemas. Sehun mengangkat tangannya berusaha menggapai luhan yang saat ini tengah berjalan dengan sukarela masuk ke dalam rumah sakit sambil menatapnya penuh air mata.

"Jangan menangis, lu. Aku akan mengambilmu dari mereka"sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat, dan kemudian rerintikan hujan mulai turun mengguyur sehun yang masih terkapar lemas di atas tanah basah yang biru. Sehun tertawa kecil, air mata mengaliri ekor matanya. Lihatlah, bahkan langit pun tak memihaknya sama sekali. Langit yang hitam pekat itu seakan tengah mengejek dan menertawainya saat ini.

Tak ada lagi yang diinginkan sehun, selain keselamatan luhan.

 _Luhan, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?_

Sehun memejamkan matanya sejenak, sekedar melepas penat dan rasa sesak di dadanya. Biarkan angin yang membawa semua perasaan gelisahnya biarkan hujan menyapu segala keterpurukannya.

Tiba-tiba sehun tak merasakan lagi tetesan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan yang dapat di lihatnya adalah sebuah payung berwarna abu-abu dan senyuman chanyeol yang masih terlihat bodoh bagi sehun.

"Hei bocah, kau harus mengobati wajahmu terlebih dahulu baru bermain di bawah hujan"chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil tangan chanyeol dan bangkit dari posisi baringnya. "Rumahku dekat dari sini, ayo. Disana sudah ada baekhyun dan kyungsoo" chanyeol merangkul sehun, sementara pria bermata elang itu hanya diam dan mengangguk

.

.

.

"Para bodyguard itu benar-benar kurang ajar! Aku akan menghajar mereka!"teriak kyungsoo sembari menyingsingkan lengannya dan mulai melangkah pergi kalau saja tangan baekhyun tidak menghentikannya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala "chanyeol dan sehun saja belum tentu menang melawan mereka, apalagi kau"baekhyun menatap kyungsoo datar, sementara kyungsoo mulai berpikir kalau perkataan baekhyun benar adanya dan ia mulai bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau begitu nanti saja, kita hajar mereka bersama-sama"kyungsoo mendaratkan bokongnya kembali di samping baekhyun sedangkan sehun dan chanyeol hanya terkikik geli.

"Sehun-ah, ini bukan waktunya untuk kau tertawa"baekhyun kembali bersuara sambil tersenyum hangat.

Sehun menatap baekhyun bingung sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu menepuk bahu sehun pelan "menangislah jika kau ingin menangis, kau bahkan bisa menyumpah"

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, sehun merasakan matanya memanas dan dadanya bergemuruh. Ia menatap chanyeol, baekhyun dan kyungsoo di sekelilingnya yang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

Setitik air mata berhasil mengaliri pipi tirusnya, hatinya sangat sesak setelah sekian lama rasa sakit itu tinggal di hatinya.

Sehun mulai terisak pelan. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggungnya "menyumpahlah. Seperti ini, you fucking damn asshole bastard!"teriak chanyeol sekeras mungkin.

"You fucking damn asshole bastard!"teriak baekhyun.

"You fucking damn asshole bastard!"kini kyungsoo yang berteriak.

Sehun masih menangis setengah tertawa geli "you... you fucking damn asshole bastard!"teriak sehun sekuat tenaga sambil tertawa geli masih dengan air mata yang berderai.

Tawa chanyeol pecah di iringi suara tawa kyungsoo, baekhyun dan sehun.

"Ahh tidak! Aku baru saja buang angin"teriak chanyeol dengan wajah polos dan matanya yang membulat sedikit besar.

"Ahhh park chanyeol, kau menjijikan!"teriak baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak "bagaimana? Bau tidak?"chanyeol memeluk sehun.

"Ahh pergi dariku! Kau makan apa saja sih?!"teriak sehun yang mulai bangkit dan bersembunyi di belakang kyungsoo.

"Ya! YA! Jangan mendekat!"teriak kyungsoo sedikit nyaring, tipikal seorang ajhumma. Chanyeol terdiam, rasanya seperti baru saja di teriaki ibunya.

Semuanya terbahak melihat wajah bodoh chanyeol yang terkejut. Anak itu terlalu sering di marahi ibunya sampai takut mendengar suara teriakan ajhumma.

.

.

.

 _"Sehun!"_

 _"Pergilah! Kau monster!"sehun memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi luhan yang tubuhnya sudah berlumur darah._

 _"Tidak, bukan aku!"_

 _"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi?! Kau monster! Kau pembunuh!"sehun mulai melangkah pergi dan menghilang di ujung kegelapan._

 _"Sehun!"isak luhan, tangannya bergetar, dadanya sesak, rasanya seperti akan mati._

 _"Sehun!"teriaknya_

 _Hosh hosh hosh_

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, wajah dan tubuhnya basah akan peluh, jantungnya berdentum di setiap aliran darah yang berdesir. Luhan segera mengambil segelas air minum dan meminumnya hanya dalam beberapa kali teguk sekedar menghilangkan rasa kering yang hinggap di tenggorokannya dan menenangkan jantungnya yang masih berdentum kuat.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, tangannya melemas. Kepalanya kembali melayang menuju bayangan-bayangan ketika sehun memundurkan langkahnya saat luhan mencoba menyentuhnya. Ia takut sehun menatapnya sebagai monster, lalu pergi meninggalkannya di tengah gelapnya kehidupan.

Sebulir air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya seakan menangis selama 3 jam tadi masih belum cukup.

Tak lama terdengar pintu di buka sontak luhan menyeka air matanya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?"tanya luhan mengernyit memandanga ketua keamanan.

"Hari ini anda ada jadwal bertemu dokter jung lagi, jam 3 sore"

Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti perkataan manusia berbadan besar itu, lalu menghela nafasnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa berat di punggungnya.

.

.

.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya cukup panjang. Ia kembali lagi ke rumah sakit itu, namun kali ini bukan untuk mengunjungi luhan melainkan mengunjungi salah satu mantan psikiaternya setelah semalam membuat janji. Sehun menyiapkan batinnya lalu mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan tiba di ruangan dokter jung.

Sehun mengetuk pintu berwarna putih itu perlahan, lalu terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita dari dalam menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Sehun menggeser pintu dengan perlahan, dan mendapati seorang wanita berwajah mungil dan bermata besar dengan rambut tergerai panjang yang di balut jas putih khas dokter tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya.

"Permisi"ujar sehun pelan.

Dokter jung mendongakkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah sehun "selamat datang sehun, sudah dua tahun kita tidak bertemu"

Sehun balas tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Dokter jung terlihat sedikit terkejut, ketika melihat anak yang dua tahun lalu sama sekali tak pernah tersenyum, sekarang tersenyum dengan mudahnya. "Silahkan duduk"katanya mempersilahkan sehun untuk duduk.

Sehun mengangguk lantas duduk dengan nyaman di atas sofa khusus pasien. "Jadi bagaimana kabarmu sehun? Kudengar sekarang kau punya teman?"tanya dokter jung yang ikut duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Sehun tersenyum geli "eumm"angguknya.

Dokter jung menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, anak di depannya itu benar-benar menariknya. Sungguh jarang terdapat kasus seorang berhati psikopath berubah baik begitu cepat, tapi anak yang dua tahun lalu yang matanya tak memancarkan apapun selain rasa haus darah kini tengah tersenyum. Bukan senyum karena akting belaka, tapi benar-benar tersenyum. Dokter jung dapat membedakannya.

"Kau tau tuan muda oh? Kau benar-benar menarik"dokter jung tersenyum lembut sementara sehun mengerutkan dahi.

"Jadi, bagaimana seseorang sepertimu dapat berubah begitu cepat?"

Sehun menatap dokter jung sejenak, lalu tersenyum sesekali memainkan jari-jarinya "entahlah, cinta?"jawabnya

Dokter jung terlihat terkejut dan sedikit terbatuk "jadi sekarang kau punya kekasih?"

Lengkungan manis di bibir sehun tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan dadanya kembali bergemuruh, ia menatap jemarinya sembari tersenyum pahit, sedangkan dokter jung hanya menatapnya aneh. "Iya, aku punya"jawab sehun pelan dan terdengar bergetar.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"dokter jung menatap sehun sedikit khawatir.

"Kau ingat? kehangatan, cinta, sakit, sedih, tawa menjadikan seseorang lebih manusiawi. Kau mengatakan itu kepadaku dua tahun lalu"sehun bergetar dan dokter jung mengangguk ingat.

"Beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku merasakannya. Setiap kali aku melihatnya tersenyum aku ikut tersenyum, setiap melihatnya menangis hatiku ikut meringis. Setiap hari aku ingin melihatnya, memeluknya dan menggenggamnya, tapi... tapi...akhir-akhir ini genggaman itu terlepas seberapa keras pun aku mencoba untuk menggenggamnya"sehun mulai menetes kan air mata.

Dokter jung menatap sehun prihatin sekaligus terkejut mendapati sehun tengah menangis. " suatu malam, ia menggila dan membunuh beberapa orang, dan matanya ketika itu sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Kau tau, seperti mata pembunuh milikku"

Dokter jung terdiam. "Dia anak yang baik, manis dan ceria. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba seperti itu? Ia bahkan memanggil namanya seakan-akan itu adalah nama orang lain? Itu seperti.. seperti ada dua or-"

Dokter jung memotong kalimat sehun dengan cepat "seperti ada dua orang dalam satu tubuh. Benar?"

Sehun terperangah lantas menganggukkan kepala membenarkan kalimat dokter jung. Wanita mungil itu menghela nafasnya "aku rasa, ia mungkin punya dua kepribadian."

"Apa? Dua kepribadian?"sehun menyeka air matanya dengan cepat dan menatap dokter jung serius.

"Kau tau kan? Penyakit yang membuat penderitanya memiliki banyak kepribadian?"

Sehun terperangah "dissociative identity disorder?"tanyanya yang di balas anggukan oleh dokter jung. Sehun terdiam dalam keheningan yang memburunya.

"Gangguan mental ini biasanya dikarenakan kejadian traumatis yang luar biasa esktrem ketika kecil."

 _Deg_. Sehun mencelos, kepalanya melayang berputar membawanya menuju detik-detik dimana bibi han menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang masa kecil luhan.

 _Semuanya cocok_

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah gontai keluar dari ruang dokter jung. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu itu, kakinya lemas dan jantungnya terasa amat sangat menyakitkan. Ia menghela nafasnya dan mulai melangkah ketika luhan tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan wajah terperangah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sehun..."panggil luhan nyaris seperti bisikan, namun sehun masih dapat mendengarnya.

Sehun menatap luhan sedikit terkejut. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja sesak, seakan tali yang kemarin sempat lepas kembali mengikatnya lebih kuat. Setetes air mata penuh rasa sakit mengalir di pipi sehun. Lihatlah betapa kurusnya tubuh itu sekarang, matanya merah dan bengkak, bibirnya begitu pucat, di tambah lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata membuat perawakannya benar-benar mengenaskan.

"Laki-laki seperti apa aku ini?"sehun berujar pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya setengah terisak lalu menarik luhan ke dalam dekapannya dengan cepat dan memeluknya begitu erat dan terisak di atas lembutnya rambut coklat madu itu.

Luhan menghela nafasnya menahan tangis, pelukan itu terasa begitu nyaman dan menenangkan, seakan semuanya terlihat akan baik-baik saja. Namun, luhan sudah memutuskan segalanya semalam. Ia mendorong tubuh sehun lalu melangkah mundur.

Sehun terperangah menatap wajah luhan yang kini balas menatapnya datar.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi"ujar luhan datar.

Sehun mencelos, rasa perih mulai menggerayangi seluruh dadanya membuat tubuhnya seakan-akan mati rasa. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menatap sehun sarkastik "oh ayolah oh sehun? Kau begitu naif. Kau tau? Aku hanya bermain-main denganmu, kau pikir aku mau bersama dengan si nomor dua seperti mu? Aku ini si jenius nomor satu, jadi hal itu benar-benar tidak mungkin"

Jantung sehun seakan berhenti berdetak, dia menatap luhan sedikit marah, dia benci nada bicara luhan yang sekarang "bohong. Kau bohong!"teriak sehun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "terserah kau saja mau percaya atau tidak, toh itu bukan urusanku, dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli"balas luhan "pergilah, kau mengganggu pandanganku"lanjutnya.

Rasa sakit, sesak dan perih seakan menjadi satu membentuk ribuan pedang yang tengah menusuk hatinya secara bersamaan saat ini. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, lalu melangkah gontai menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit, sementara air mata luhan kini sudah merembes, tubuhnya bergetar, ia tertunduk memandangi lantai namun kepalanya terbang pada bayang-bayang sehun. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari dan memeluk sehun dan mengatakan padanya untuk jangan pergi.

Namun, ia benar-benar sudah memutuskan untuk menjauhi sehun sampai ia sembuh total.

 **Flashback**

"Setelah aku berbicara dengan bell, sepertinya ia memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai"dokter jung menatap luhan serius yang tengah duduk lemas setelah sesi hipnosis mereka.

"Orang yang ia sukai?"

"Eumm"dokter jung mengangguk, "sebenarnya lebih seperti terobsesi, karena itu tingkat kehadirannya menjadi lebih sering dari biasanya, karena adanya pemicu"

"Pemicu?"

"Ya, jadi setiap kau bertemu orang itu, bell akan berusaha untuk keluar dan merampas kesadaranmu karena ia menyukainya. Kira-kira apa ada orang yang muncul dalam pikiranmu?"

"Sehun..."bisik luhan. Bayangan mengerikan malam itu muncul dalam otaknya dalam bentuk potongan potongan.

"Apa?"tanya dokter jung

"Ah.. tidak"

Dokter jung menganggukkan kepala "kurasa orang itu menyukaimu, luhan. Karena itu bell mengamuk malam itu, sebab itu pertama kalinya ia merasakan... kau tau, patah hati"

 _Deg_. Luhan mencelos. Kepalanya mulai memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Bell mungkin bisa saja membunuh sehun suatu hari karena patah hatinya. Tidak, hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Jika luhan tidak mau sehun terluka, itu artinya...

 _Aku harus melangkah pergi dari kehidupan sehun._

 **Flashback off**

Luhan masih terdiam dan terisak disana, sementara sehun sudah berlari keluar rumah sakit dan melesat memanggil taksi. Belum, sehun masih belum menyerah. Ia tau, di dalam mata luhan terselip sebuah rasa rindu dan kebohongan.

Tiba di tempat tujuan. Sehun segera melesat setelah memberikan sejumlah uang pada supir taksi tersebut. Ia kini berdiri tepat di depan gedung tempat tinggal luhan. Ia menyiapkan langkah dan melesat masuk ke dalam mencari bibi han.

"Bibi han!"teriak sehun.

"Bibi han!"teriaknya lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih frustasi dan bergetar.

"Apakah anda tuan oh sehun?"tanya bibi han yang muncul entah dari mana.

Sehun segera berlari menghampiri bibi han, lalu menggenggam kedua bahu bibi yang sudah cukup tua itu. Ia menatap bibi han lirih "beritahu aku, beritahu aku apa benar luhan memiliki DID?"

Bibi han membelalakkan matanya "bagaimana anda...?"tanya bibi han masih terkejut.

Tangan sehun melemas, dugaannya ternyata benar. Tubuhnya meringsut ke lantai, kakinya terasa lemas dan tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Sehun memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening, air mata seakan tidak pernah bosan mengaliri pipinya.

Bibi han juga mulai menangis "karena kejadian traumatis di masa lalunya, luhan memiliki dua kepribadian. Yang satunya tentu saja luhan yang kita kenal saat ini,sedangkan yang satunya sebuah kepribadian pembunuh psikopath yang kejam dan haus darah. Ia menamai dirinya bell"ujar bibi han pasrah, ia tidak perduli lagi jika ayah luhan akan memarahinya karena ia sudah membocokan rahasia paling besar dari keluarga xi.

Sehun terdiam, sekelebat bayangan malam mengerikan itu terputar jelas di benaknya. Bell, jadi satu kepribadian itu menyukainya. Karena itukah? Karena itukah luhan menjauhinya dan bersikap seperti tadi? Untuk melindungi sehun? Karena sehun tau, sekali seorang psikopath terobsesi pada sebuah objek, dia akan mengejarnya, tak perduli harus membunuh berapa orang pun.

Sehun merasakan dadanya seakan terbakar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah, semua ini terjadi karena si brengsek xi yizhao itu. Ayah macam apa dia itu?

Sehun menguatkan kakinya dan mencoba bangkit, ia segera melesat menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Sehun tiba di depan ruang latihan klub. Tentu saja mereka masih setia berada di sana dan sama sekali belum pulang. Sehun membuka pintu ruangan klub dan mendapati ketiga orang itu tengah makan jajangmyeon disertai senyum bodoh milik chanyeol.

"Ohh sehun-ah!"panggil chanyeol lantas bangkit dan menaikkan tangannya ke udara mengajak sehun untuk _high five._

Sehun menatap chanyeol datar, dan dalam hitungan detik sebuah tinju mendarat di pipi chanyeol membuat si empunya pipi terhempas ke lantai.

"YA! Oh sehun! Apa kau gila?!"teriak baekhyun, sementara chanyeol menatap sehun bingung.

"Maafkan aku chanyeol-ah, tapi aku butuh salah satu di antara kita untuk sakit"

Ketiga orang itu mengerutkan dahi dan menatap sehun bingung. "Aku akan mencoba untuk masuk ke ruangan luhan, namun dengan cara yang berbeda"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak "maksudmu memasukkan chanyeol yang sedang sakit ke ruangan di sebelah ruangan luhan?"tanya kyungsoo yang di balas anggukan dari sehun.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi terduduknya masih mengerutkan kening. "Kupikir para bodyguard itu tidak selamanya berada disana"ujar sehun.

"Kupikir kau sedang gila sehun, tentu saja mereka akan berada disana dalam 24 jam"chanyeol tertawa remeh sambil memegangi pipinya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, itu tidak masuk akal. Kupikir setidaknya mereka berada disana dalam 6 jam, lalu bertukar dengan body guards lain"

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya membenarkan perkataan baekhyun. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya "dan mereka setidaknya membutuhkan waktu 2 menit untuk bertukar. Dan selama 2 menit itu..."

"Selama 2 menit itu, aku akan masuk ke dalam ruangan luhan"

Semuanya tersenyum kecuali chanyeol yang masih terdiam dengan wajah polosnya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja menampar chanyeol membuat chanyeol tersentak dan menatap baekhyun tidak percaya. Selanjutnya, kyungsoo yang melayang tinju mungilnya, membuat chanyeol terdorong sedikit ke belakang.

Chanyeol menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya tidak percaya "ada apa dengan kalian semua?!"teriaknya, namun tak mendapat respon, yang ia dapat hanya tangan-tangan yang menariknya paksa keluar dari ruang latihan klub.

.

.

.

"ruangan vvip ini bahkan lebih luas dari rumahku"ujar chanyeol yang kini sudah berpakaian layaknya pasien seperti biasanya ditambah wajahnya yang sedikit berwarna ungu setelah mendapat pukulan dari sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, ini sudah hampir enam jam, namun Belum ada tanda-tanda para bodyguard itu akan bertukar. Baekhyun sudah tertidur sementara kyungsoo masih setia di depan pintu mengawasi para bodyguard itu.

Chanyeol bangkit dan menghampiri baekhyun yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa lantas menyampirkan sehelai selimut ke tubuhnya lalu mengecup kening baekhyun lembut.

Sehun yang memandang itu hanya tersenyum geli, ternyata pria bodoh itu juga pria yang lembut, dan sehun berharap bahwa di sana dirinya lah yang tengah mencium luhan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, tiba-tiba kyungsoo berlari ke dalam "sehun! Bodyguard itu tengah bertukar! Kau harus cepat pergi!"teriaknya

Sehun tersentak, teriakan kyungsoo bahkan mampu membuat baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Sehun lantas menghampiri kyungsoo, dan memberikan kartu kredit _unlimited_ miliknya "makan apapun yang kalian mau dengan ini"ujarnya, lalu melesat pergi menuju kamar luhan.

Ia kini berdiri tepat di ruangan luhan. Awalnya ia merasa ragu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu, seakan tak ada yang bernyawa disana. Ia menyiapkan hatinya dan membuka pintu dengan cepat lalu menguncinya.

Sehun mendapati seorang pria mungil tengah terduduk dengan kaki tertekuk dan wajah yang ia sembunyikan di balik tekukan kaki itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan suara isakan terdengar jelas di ruangan hening yang gelap itu.

"Pergi! Sudah kubilang aku tak mau makan!"teriak luhan.

"Kau belum makan seharian ini?"sehun bersuara, isakan luhan tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Luhan mendongak dan mendapati wajah datar sehun yang tengah menatapnya lirih saat ini.

"Seh- sehun?"panggil luhan, air matanya masih mengalir deras tanpa henti.

"Kau benar-benar minta hukum ya, xi luhan?"tanya sehun sarkastik, lalu dengan cepat ia menarik luhan dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang pergi bukan?!"teriak luhan bergetar.

Sehun tak perduli apa yang di katakan luhan, yang ia tau rasa rindunya tengah menguar-nguar saat ini. Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah melumat bibir luhan dengan ganas, menyalurkan segala rasa rindunya, menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakitnya.

Luhan mendorong sehun "pergi oh sehun! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!"teriak luhan.

 _Plak._ Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi luhan. Ia menatap sehun tak percaya sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah bekas tamparan sehun.

"Sadarlah xi luhan!"teriak sehun, "aku... aku tidak perduli kau punya kepribadian ganda! Aku tidak perduli jika si bell itu menyukaiku atau tidak! Aku tidak perduli akan kehadiran bell! Karena aku..."suara sehun melemah dan terdengar lirih, "karena aku hanya mencintaimu, sebagai luhan sebagaimana adanya"lanjutnya.

Luhan terperangah dan menatap sehun sedikit terkejut. Sehun kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir luhan, kali ini lebih menuntut dan seakan menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Sehun mulai menelusupkan lidahnya dan bermain-main dengan lidah luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya, dan mulai mengalungkan lengannya di leher sehun.

Luhan mulai mengikuti alur permainan sehun. Tangannya mulai bermain di daerah penis sehun yang masih terbungkus, sehun mendesah tertahan, ia menggendong luhan dan menghempaskannya di atas tempat tidur, lidahnya mulai menjilati setiap lekuk dari leher luhan.

"Anghhh"luhan mendesah tertahan ketika bibir sehun mulai menghisapi lehernya. Desahan erotis milik luhan itu benar-benar membuat penisnya begitu menegang hanya dalam sekejap.

Ia melepas celana luhan dan merobek celana dalamnya, dan terlihatlah penis mungil dan lubang kenikmatan milik luhan.

sehun mendaratkan lidahnya pada lubang luhan dan mulai menjilatinya, "Anghh sehunnhh!"luhan mendesah penuh nafsu, pipinya memerah dan lubangnya terasa berkedut.

Suara luhan yang memanggilnya dengan erotis membuatnya bertambah menggelora. Ia memainkan lidahnya dan menusuk-nusuknya tanpa ampun membuat sang empunya menggelinjang kenikmatan dan memanggil-manggil nama sehun tanpa henti. "Sehunhh! Ngh aaaahh"

"Masukan"ujar luhan, ia merasa tak sabaran karena sehun terus-terusan menggodanya dengan menjilati lubangnya. Sehun menyeringai ia membuka celana dan boksernya, dan menyembul lah penis besar milik sehun yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Sehun mengerang nikmat ketika tangan mungil luhan meremas pelan penisnya, ia lalu menatap luhan yang sepertinya tengah terperangah "jadi ini milik sehun? Apakah ini akan muat?"tanya luhan polos, sembari menatap sehun menunggu jawaban.

Sehun tertawa geli, ia lantas mengecup kening luhan, lalu beralih pada kedua kelopak matanya, dan terakhir bibir luhan, memberikan sedikit lumatan-lumatan lembut disana.

"Kau ingat ketika kita pertama kali bertemu? Aku bilang kalau kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain, baru boleh melakukan sex, bukankah begitu?"

Luhan menatap sehun, lalu mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum manis " karena aku sudah mengenalmu sekarang, aku meminta izin padamu untuk melakukannya."

Luhan menatap sehun berkaca-kaca "tapi... kau belum menceritakan apapun padaku tentangmu"sungutnya

Sehun terkekeh geli "nanti, akan kukatakan nanti. Untuk sekarang..."sehun menggantungkan kata-katanya, dan mulai menggesekkan kepala penisnya di lubang milik luhan.

"Enghhhh"luhan mengerang nikmat. Sehun langsung melesakkan penis besar masuk ke dalam lubang luhan yang hangat dan sempit, seakan-akan tengah memijat penisnya saat ini.

"Argghhhh!"teriak luhan tertahan, tangannya sontak mencakar punggung sehun.

Sehun melumat bibir luhan lembut sesekali menghisapnya "sayang, kau tidak boleh mendesah sekeras itu kalau tidak mau acara kecil kita diganggu para bodyguard menyebalkan itu"

Luhan menatap sehun mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum dan mulai memajukan pinggangnya mundur dan maju.

"Ahhh ahhh nghh mmhh ahh "desah luhan berusaha menahan dirinya, namun genjotan sehun yang semakin cepat dan membuat ranjang berderit sungguh membuatnya menggila, di tambah penis sehun saat ini tengah menumbuk prostatnya berkali-kali.

"Nghh ahh ahh sehunhhh"panggil luhan mendesah, sementara sehun masih sibuk merasakan nikmat dan hangatnya lubang luhan yang memijat-mijat penisnya saat ini.

Luhan menatap sehun setengah sadar. Ia begitu bahagia mendapati sehun yang tengah bercinta dengannya saat ini. Namun disisi lain, ada kesedihan lain yang masih mengganggunya. Kesedihan dan rasa bahagia itu bercampur menjadi setetes air mata yang kini mengalir dari ekor matanya.

 _Maaf sehun, kau belum mengenal segalanya tentangku._

Malam itu, mereka habiskan dengan penuh gairah dan desahan erotis yang membuat cairan putih itu berkali-kali menyemprot keluar.

 **TBC**

 **wookeh maap adegan anuan(?) nya baru sekarang. kita selo dulu lah ya, maaf juka ga terlalu ganas gimana gitu/? soalnya baru pertama, jadi cerita sehun mau main lebut dulu/?**

 **review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**a Year Of Memories**

 **Rated M boyxboy**

 **angst, romance, comedy.**

 **Special For HunHan Giveaway**

 **Murni karang Author, terinspirasi dari hyde jekyll me, kill me, heal me, dan dari karakter Hakua Shiodome, si jenius imut di animeore ga ojousama gakkou ni shomin sample toshite rachirareta ken**

.

.

.

Sehun kini menggenggam tangan luhan, keduanya berdiri di belakang pintu dengan gugup, bersiap untuk membuka pintu di hadapan mereka.

"Satu"sehun menatap luhan penuh arti.

"Dua"luhan membalas tatap sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Tiga"ujar keduanya bersamaan lantas dengan cepat mereka membuka pintu itu dan melesat berlari melewati para bodyguard yang terlihat terkejut dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengejar mereka.

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan luhan dan terus berlari kencang, sementara luhan hanya tertawa sembari mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan kaki panjang milik sehun.

Tak lama kyungsoo terlihat keluar dari ruangan chanyeol di depan sana. Sehun tersenyum pada kyungsoo dan kyungsoo membalasnya dengan anggukan. Setelah sehun dan luhan melewati dirinya, ia langsung saja melangkah dan bertabrakan dengan para bodyguard yang tadi mengejar sehun dan luhan.

Kyungsoo terlihat murka"ya! Kalau kau melangkah harusnya lihat-lihat! Kau mau mati huh?! KAU BELUM TAU SIAPA AYAHKU?!"teriak kyungsoo dengan akting yang sepertinya pantas untuk mendapatkan oscar award.

Para bodyguard itu hanya terlihat membungkuk dan meminta maaf. Mereka bermaksud untuk kembali mengejar sehun dan luhan sebelum suara kyungsoo bergema lagi. "YA! Mau kemana kalian huh?! Haruskah aku menelpon ayahku agar dia membunuh kalian semua?!"teriaknya, dan terjadilah seluruh omelan panjang lebar kyungsoo pada para bodyguard tersebut yang hanya mampu menundukkan kepala. Setidaknya mereka pintar sedikit, kalau kyungsoo keluar dari ruang vvip berarti dia setidaknya anak konglomerat. Siapa yang tahu kalau kyungsoo hanyalah anak dari pemilik cafe di tengah kota.

Sementara sehun dan luhan kini sudah berada di dalam taxi dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keduanya saling menatap dan tertawa atas kejadian konyol barusan. Tak lama suara gelak tawa mereka berhenti, suasana menjadi hening. Keduanya saling bertukar tatapan, sehun mengangkat tangannya dan membelai wajah luhan membuat si empunya memejamkan mata sejenak merasakan lembutnya belaian sehun di pipinya.

Sehun merasa amat sangat lega mendapati si mungil kesayangannya kini sudah berada di hadapannya meski ada beberapa luka di bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Luhan menatap sehun sambil tersenyum, dan sehun balas menatapnya lantas menempel dahinya pada dahi luhan "aku mencintaimu"ujar sehun pelan.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum "apa sekarang kau sedang memintaku menjadi kekasihmu?"tanyanya sambil beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya.

Sehun diam dengan wajah bingung "tapi aku kan sudah memintamu menjadi kekasihku dan kau mengatakan iya?"

Kali ini wajah luhan yang berubah bingung, ia menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, aku tidak ingat tentang itu? Apa mungkin itu be-"luhan menggantungkan kata-katanya, ia tak mau menyebut nama bell lagi.

Sehun menangkap dengan cepat apa yang ingin dikatakan pria mungil di hadapannya itu, lalu tersenyum hangat. Ia perlahan menggenggam kedua tangan luhan "xi luhan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu... sebagai seorang xi luhan"

Mata luhan berkaca mendengar tuturan sehun yang masuk ke telinganya dengan lembut. Ia lalu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk dengan kuat lantas memeluk sehun dengan erat.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah luhan, lalu membalas pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, sehunnie"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak, detik berikutnya bibir mereka sudah bertemu. Keduanya saling melumat dengan lembut diselipi senyuman di sela-sela ciuman itu.

Keduanya saling menempelkan dahi, melepaskan tautan mereka, saling memejamkan mata dan tersenyum lalu kembali melumat satu sama lain ketika suara deheman supir taxi membuyarkan mereka dari momen romantis mereka.

"Sudah sampai, ayo"ajak luhan.

Setelah membayar taxi, kini mereka sampai di depan SMA yonsei. Keduanya saling menggenggam satu sama lain dan duduk di taman depan sekolah ditemani remang-remang lampu taman.

Luhan kini menatap sehun "sehun, kau harus menceritakan tentangmu padaku. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling tahu tentang sehunnie"sungut luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengayun-ngayunkan kaki pendeknya.

Sehun tersenyum geli "baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya"

Mata luhan lalu berbinar dan menatap sehun antusias "apa itu? Aku akan melakukan apapun!"teriaknya.

Sehun menatap luhan datar, lalu menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Seketika wajah luhan sedikit memerah "chi!"tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia mencium bibir sehun sekilas.

Sehun tersenyum geli, lalu menghela nafasnya "aku ini seorang psikopat"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecut dan menundukkan kepalanya "dulu, ibuku di bunuh oleh seseorang tepat di hadapanku dan entah mengapa aku merasa tidak kasihan sama sekali, bahkan aku tidak takut ataupun menangis. Ibuku mulai melawan..."suara sehun terdengar lirih.

"Lalu pisau yang digunakan pembunuh itu terlempar dan mendarat tepat di depan sepatuku. Tanganku bergerak sendiri tanpa kuperintah untuk mengambil pisau itu dan hanya dalam beberapa detik aku mampu membuat pembunuh itu terkapar bersimbah darah"suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Setelah itu aku dikirim menemui psikiater. Selama di rawat, semua orang menganggapku monster. Para pelayan, kakakku, dan bahkan ayahku sendiri. Mereka menatapku seakan aku ini monster. Aku bertanya-tanya, memangnya mengapa? Apa tidak boleh menyakiti manusia lain? Mengapa? Sejak bertemu denganmu, semuanya berubah."sehun menatap luhan dalam.

Sehun tersenyum miris "tapi aku bahkan tidak menangis untuk ibuku sampai sekarang"ujarnya terdengar bergetar dan merasa bersalah.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sehun prihatin. Ia tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan sehun dengan erat "kau akan berubah sehun, yakinlah. Aku disini untukmu, aku berjanji akan bersamamu apapun yang akan terjadi"ujar luhan lalu memeluk sehun dengan erat, berusaha memberikan kenyamanan pada laki-laki tinggi kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah gontai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kejadian ketika ibunya dibunuh berputar berulang kali di kepalanya. Bagaimana ibunya berteriak untuknya agar melarikan diri, bagaimana wajah cantik ibunya bersimbah darah dan penuh air mata. Mengapa? Mengapa munculnya rasa sakit itu baru sekarang? Apakah begini rasanya kehilangan salah satu orang tuamu? Seperti inikah rasa sakitnya? Mengapa sehun baru merasakannya ketika ibunya sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu?

Langkah sehun terhenti ketika dirinya kini berdiri di depan lemari dimana di dalamnya ada guci berisi kremasi ibunya dan foto ibunya tengah duduk di atas ayunan di taman belakang rumah, menatapnya yang tengah berdiri tegak sambil tersenyum. Memang kremasi ibunya di simpan di rumah mereka dan sehun selalu melewatinya setiap hari tanpa rasa bersalah.

Tapi kali ini nafas sehun tiba-tiba saja sesak. Ia mendekati lemari tersebut, lalu membuka lemari dan mengambil foto ibunya lantas mengusapnya lembut. "Ibu, bolehkah aku masih memanggilmu ibu...?"lirih sehun.

"aku rasa tidak boleh hum? Tapi biarkan aku tetap memanggilmu ibu"suara sehun terdengar bergetar, dadanya sesak dan nafasnya tercekat.

"Ibu, aku tidak ingat kapan aku terakhir kali memanggilmu. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana cara ibu tersenyum. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana suaramu memanggilku. Dan aku pun tak ingat bagaimana rasa masakanmu"pertahanan sehun mulai goyah tanpa ia sadari. Ia bahkan tak menyadari dua pasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya di tengah pintu.

Air mata sehun mulai mengalir, pertahanannya benar-benar runtuh "ma.. maaf... maaf ibu... hiks"ia terisak keras.

"Maaf.. maaf saat itu hanya menatapmu... maaf tidak menyelamatkanmu... maaf tidak merasa bersalah padamu... maaf baru datang sekarang, maaf aku melupakanmu hiks hiks... ibu maafkan aku... hiks"sehun memeluk foto ibunya dengan erat, ia meremas bajunya merasakan betapa sakit hatinya saat ini, sesak dan terasa mengerikan. Ia terisak begitu kuat.

Sementara ayah dan kakaknya kini tengah menatap kearahnya dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan anak ini menangis?

.

.

.

"Maaf saem, aku terlambat, aku terlalu larut membaca buku di perpustakaan."ujar sehun dengan nafas sedikit tersengal, lalu membungkuk pada guru park. Guru laki-laki itu tidak berani mengatakan apapun karena ia tau apapun yang terjadi, nilai sehun tidak akan turun.

Sehun duduk dengan jantung yang masih berdetak kencang, perawakannya begitu berantakan, kancingnya acak-acakan, sebuah lengkungan manis seakan tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu di ketuk. "Maaf saem, saya terlambat, aku eum.. tertidur di kamar mandi"ujar luhan, perawakannya juga tak kalah berantakan dari sehun.

Sehun hanya mematung di tempatnya, mengapa anak itu harus mengatakan sesuatu tentang kamar mandi? Guru park lagi-lagi tak menaruh curiga dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kedua anak itu?

 **Flashback**

 _Jam makan siang_

Luhan kini berada di toilet bersama sehun, ia membuka setengah kancing bajunya dan mulai membersihkan bekas tumpahan susu dengan sapu tangan bergambar rusanya "aish, baekhyun benar-benar"gerutunya.

"Aku bantu"ujar sehun yang sedari tadi diam. Sehun mulai membantu membersihkan kemeja luhan dan kaos yang di pakainya di balik kemeja. Disana ia dapat melihat setengah dada dan leher putih susu luhan yang errr begitu menggoda. Sehun terus membersihkan baju luhan sesekali menelan ludah, dan tanpa disadarinya sesuatu di balik celananya mulai bangun.

"S-sehun"panggil luhan sedikit terbata, wajahnya menjadi merona.

Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya yang 'sedikit' kotor. "Y-ya?"

"I-itu.. bangun"ujar luhan terlihat malu-malu. Sehun mengerutkan kening sambil mengarahkan matanya ke arah yang di tunjuk luhan, dan disana ia dapat melihat penisnya sudah bangun. Sontak sehun membelalakkan matanya dan melepas tangannya dari kulit luhan.

Luhan berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ini seharusnya menjadi yang kedua kalinya bagi mereka, tapi sungguh suasana canggung ini sangat mengganggu. Luhan memutuskan untuk bergerak lebih dulu, ia menarik sehun ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet dan menguncinya dan dengan cepat ia membuka celana sehun.

Sehun menatap luhan sedikit terkejut. Luhan hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu, lalu tangannya mulai mengelus penis sehun yang masih terbungkus celana dalamnya.

"Ahh"sehun melenguh merasakan betapa nikmatnya ketika tangan mungil luhan bergesekan dengan penisnya.

Luhan menarik celana dalam sehun, ia kemudian mulai menggenggam penis sehun dan memijat-mijatnya. "Eumhh"sehun menahan desahannya. Demi apapun, kulit luhan yang kini tengah meremas-remas penisnya begitu nikmat.

"Masukan luh.. masukan"perintah sehun, dan luhan hanya mengangguk patuh. Ia mulai menaruh penis sehun di dalam mulutnya membuat sehun melenguh nikmat merasakan begitu hangatnya mulut luhan bercampur dengan rasa basah dari salivanya.

"Eumhh"desah sehun, luhan mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya, menggesekkan penis sehun dengan giginya sesekali memainkan lidahnya di dalam sana. Sehun mulai tidak tahan dan ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menyodok mulut luhan. Luhan berusaha menyamakan gerakannya dengan sehun dengan tertatih tatih.

"Luh.. luh... akuh... ahh!"desah sehun, ia mencapai orgasmenya dalam sekali hentakan. Luhan menelan cairan sehun dengan terbatuk-batuk, ini pertama kali baginya merasakan cairan putih itu dan harus menelannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, sehun langsung mendudukkan luhan di toilet dan melumat bibir luhan dengan ganas. Ia menelusupkan lidahnya dan mulai bermain-main di dalam mulut luhan. Ia melilit lidah luhan, sesekali menjilat langit-langitnya dan saling bertukar saliva. Sementara tangan sehun mulai membuka baju dan celana luhan dalam sekejap.

"Eumhh!"desah luhan tertahan, ketika dirasakannya satu jari sehun kini bersarang di lubangnya.

Sehun melepas tautan bibir mereka, ia menatap luhan sejenak lalu menjilat sudut bibir luhan membersihkan sisa saliva entah milik siapa. Ia mulai menyerang leher luhan dan menghisapnya.

"Anghhh s-sehunh jangan disanahh..."desah luhan. Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan mulai menghisapi dada luhan sesekali menggigitinya.

"Nghh!"luhan menahan desahannya mati-matian ketika sehun kini melesakkan tiga jarinya pada lubang sehun dan mulai mengaduk-ngaduk lubang luhan.

"Hhaah sehunhh"desah luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya merasakan nikmatnya jari-jari sehun yang kini mengaduk-ngaduk lubangnya.

Luhan memeluk sehun dan meremas-remas rambutnya, sesekali menjilat dan mengemuti kuping sehun.

"Ahh nghhh mmmhh!"desah luhan tertahan. Sehun dapat merasakan cairan putih kini membasahi jari-jarinya. Sehun menarik jarinya membuat luhan mengeluh pelan. Tak menunggu lama lagi, sehun langsung memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang luhan dan mulai menggesek-gesekkannya.

"Nghh sehunnh eungg"luhan meremas rambut sehun, menandakan sehun untuk cepat masuk. Sungguh ia tak sabar lagi merasakan penis sehun menggenjotnya dan menumbuk-numbuk prostatnya seperti kemarin malam.

Sehun menyeringai, dan langsung melesakkan penis dalam satu kali hentak.

"Ahh!"teriak luhan.

"Sssst sayang"sehun berusaha menenangkan luhan, takut-takut ada yang mendengar permainan mereka. Sehun kembali melumat bibir luhan, sesekali menjilat dan menghisapnya atas dan bawah.

Pinggulnya mulai bergerak mundur dan maju menggenjot lubang luhan. "Eumhh umhh umhh umhh"desah luhan dengan mulutnya yang di kunci rapat oleh mulut sehun.

Sehun mempercepat gerakannya dengan sedikit brutal, sempitnya lubang luhan yang menghisap penisnya benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak bergerak cepat. "Umhh umhh"luhan masih mendesah ketika suara derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema di toilet itu membuat aktifitas mereka terhenti.

"Guru kim benar-benar menyebalkan"seseorang terdengar menggerutu.

"Tentu saja! Cuma seperti itu saja kita kena hukum"seorang lain lagi menjawab.

Entah apa yang di bicarakan mereka, sehun tidak terlalu peduli. Ia mulai menggenjot luhan, membuat luhan sedikit terkejut dan mendesah "ahh"luhan menepuk mulutnya dan membelalakkan matanya, sementara sehun hanya tersenyum geli.

"Kau dengar suara itu?"

"Suara apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku salah dengar. Ayo pergi" tak lama kedua orang itu pergi, dan suasana toilet kembali sepi.

Luhan menepuk dada sehun yang masih menggenjot lubangnya "nakal"ujarnya pelan. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali menggenjot luhan dengan brutal.

"Umhh ahh ahh sehunhh"luhan mendesah di telinga sehun, berusaha menggodanya.

Sehun semakin bersemangat dan mempercepat gerakannya. "Ahh ahh umhh unnhh ahh sehunhh ahh disanah disanahh, penismuu sangat nikmatthh ahhh tusuk aku terushh sehunhh"luhan menggila, tak peduli dengan racauannya saat ini. Ia meremas rambut sehun.

"Dengan senang hati, sayang"jawab sehun.

Tak lama keduanya mencapai orgasme mereka. Sehun membenarkan baju dan celananya lalu mengecup kening luhan sekilas "terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku akan kembali ke kelas lebih dulu, menyusul lah setelah lima menit"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"sekertaris jang, bukankah ini menarik"seorang pria tinggi kini tengah berdiri memandang jauh ke arah kaca sambil meneguk wiskinya meski pada faktanya dia masih di bawah umurnya.

"apa itu, Tuan Muda?"

"dia yang membunuh ayahku kini berada di dekatku tanpa aku harus mendekatinya"pria muda itu menyeringai.

"kira-kira, apa yang harus kulakukan? humm sebaiknya kulakukan pelan-pelan saja, tapi akankah itu adil?"air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata pria itu, matanya menatap tajam ke arah bayangan dirinya di kaca itu. tangannya mengeratkan genggaman pada gelas wiskinya. "aku.. aku akan merebut segala bahagianya seperti dia merebut segala bahagiaku!"pria itu meninggikan suaranya dan menghempaskan gelas wiskinya membuat sekertaris jang terdiam dan bergetar.

"lihat saja xi luhan! aku akan mengambilmu! melecehkanmu! dan menjatuhkan harga dirimu. aku berjanji dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam!"pria itu meringsut, kakinya terasa lemas. nafasnya kembali sesak, ingatan-ingatan buruk terus berputar di dalam kepalanya. bagaimana ayahnya tiba-tiba mati, bagaimana kasus itu tiba-tiba di tutup, bagaimana dia harus bertahan hidup ketika para buaya mulai berlomba untuk membunuhnya agar mereka dapat menguasai perusahaan sepenuhnya tanpa adanya ancaman dari keturunan keluarga Park yang nantinya akan mewarisi perusahaan itu.

sungguh, pria itu sudah mengalami segalanya. Diculik, dipukuli, kecelakaan yang di sengaja, penembakan terencana, hinaan dan cemoohan. kalau saja tidak ada orang-orang yang setia pada ayahnya seperti sekertaris Jang, mungkin dia sudah menjadi gelandangan atau lebih buruknya, ia sudah terbujur kaku di atas tanah yang begitu dingin tanpa ada yang meraung memanggil namanya dan menangisinya, tanpa ada seorang pun di dunia yang tahu. dia bertahan, selama ini dia bertahan sendirian.

.

.

.

"Sampai bertemu besok"sehun mengecup kening luhan sekilas dan luhan hanya balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama punggung sehun sudah menggilang di balik pagar. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung tempat tinggalnya, baru selangkah ia masuk tiba-tiba sudah ada suara sesuatu yang pecah. Luhan tau hal ini akan terjadi, sudah ada perasaan tidak enak ketika tadi ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di halaman belakang.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menemui ayahnya.

"Dimana anak itu?!"suara ayahnya bergema di ruangan itu.

"Tuan! Anda tidak bisa menjualnya lagi!"suara Bibi han kini ikut bergema. Langkah kaki luhan terhenti.

 _Menjual? Siapa?_

"Apa hakmu berkata seperti itu?! Dia putraku! Jadi itu hakku untuk menjualnya pada siapapun!"

"Tuan! Anda sudah menjualnya pada seorang investor saat ia kecil, dan anda lihat akibatnya sendiri! Luhan sudah seperti anak saya tuan! Jadi saya mohon jangan jual dia lagi hanya demi mempertahankan seorang investor! Itu kalau anda benar-benar ayahnya!"suara bibi han terdengar bergetar dan lirih.

Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Sekelebat ingatan muncul membuat kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, seperti di tusuk oleh ribuan pedang beracun. Luhan memegangi kepalanya, ia mengepalkan tangannya meninju tembok beberapa kali demi menahan teriakan dari rasa sakitnya.

"Arghhhh!"luhan meraung, air mata mulai mengalirih wajahnya yang memerah karena sulitnya bernafas.

"Tuan muda!"teriak bibi han berusaha menolong luhan untuk bangkit sementara ayahnya masih terdiam menatapnya.

Luhan mendorong bibi han, ia berusaha bangkit dengan sisa tenaganya dan melesat berlari keluar. Ia berlari ke ujung taman dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Bell, itu ingatan apa?"luhan berkata dalan hatinya.

"Kenangan yang sudah lama kau lupakan, kenangan yang selama ini kutahan sendiri rasa sakitnya, kenangan yang membuatmu menciptakanku"rasa sakit pada kepala luhan mulai menjadi-jadi.

"Tapi.. tapi.. aku tidak pernah punya ingatan sebelumnya. Kau tau aku punya sistem menghapus ingatan sendiri setiap tahunnya"

 _Penghapusan ingatan setiap satu tahun sekali. Ya, aku lupa aku punya penyakit itu._

"Aku tau, karena itulah Kupikir aku bisa membagi ingatan ini denganmu. Awalnya kupikir aku ragu karena aku bisa saja menghilang kalau kau bisa menghadapinya tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa luhan. jadi apa kau akan membuatku keluar lagi?"nada bell terdengar sarkastik.

Luhan menggertakkan giginya, ia meremas rambutnya karena rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah.

 _"Luhan, kau harus baik-baik dengan ajhussi kim ya, dia akan memberimu banyak hadiah"ayah luhan tersenyum sementara luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya patuh._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan sentuh aku! Ayah! Ayah!"_

 _"Arghhhh!"_

 _"Ahh sialan kau nikmat sekali"_

 _"Ayah! Mengapa ayah hanya melihatku? Ayah aku mohon tolong aku! Ayah jangan hanya diam! Aku tau kau disana!"luhan berteriak, menangis dan meraung-raung memanggil nama ayahnya. Menatap wajah bejat seorang bangsat yang tengah menyetubuhinya dan merasakan betapa sakitnya ketika tau ayahnya hanya diam dan duduk sambil minum teh di sore hari._

 _Begitu kejamkah dunia? Begitu busuknya kah manusia?_

"Tidakk! Tidak! Itu tidak pernah terjadi padaku!"luhan berteriak. Wajahnya sudah berderai akan air mata, ia kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Tidak, aku anak kecil yang bahagia. Aku bahagia, dulu bahagia, bahagia, bahagia!"ia terisak dan meraung. hatinya begitu sakit, seperti bekas luka besar yang kembali terbuka lalu ditaburi garam dan ditusuk kembali oleh ribuan belati dari ujung kegelapan yang siap melingkupinya saat ini. membuatnya sesak dan begitu menderita.

"aku adalah anak yang bahagia!"

Nafas luhan yang terengah-engah tiba-tiba melembut, air matanya berhenti mengalir. Rasa amarah dalam matanya berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh akan kepolosan bahkan wajahnya pun ikut melembut.

Tidak, itu bukan luhan, bukan pula bell. Sebuah kepribadian baru.

.

.

.

"Ajhussi, apakah ini cukup untuk membeli boneka beruang ini?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kalau begitu aku beli!"

"Sekarang namamu Luna, dan namaku..."

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**a Year Of Memories**

 **HUNHAN Rated M**

 **Special for HunHan Indonesia Giveaway**

.

.

.

"Luhan!"sehun berteriak memanggil nama luhan ketika kakinya menginjakkan diri di gedung tempat tinggal luhan dengan nafas terengah, jantungnya berdetak kencang digerogoti rasa takut.

"Bibi han!"panggilnya ketika mendapati bibi han kini tengah berlari ke arahnya sambil menangis menggenggam tangan sehun dengan erat.

"Tolong, temukan tua muda luhan. Hiks to-tolong"isak bibi han menatap sehun lirih.

Mata sehun memanas "tenanglah, tenang. Katakan apa yang terjadi"

"Tuan muda luhan hiks, dia mendengar percakapanku dengan ayahnya tentang bagaimana ayahnya menjualnya kepada penanam saham, dan bahkan ayahnya... hiks"bibi han menggantungkan kalimatnya seakan tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"ayahnya? ada apa? Tolong katakan padaku bibi han!"teriak sehun meremas bahu bibi han merasa tak sabaran.

"Ayahnya berencana menjualnya lagi..."

Kaki sehun melemas detik ketika kata-kata itu menembus gendang telinganya dan melemaskan saraf otaknya. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan nafasnya tercekat.

"Tolong temukan dia, kami tidak bisa menghubunginya"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya ketika kesadarannya kembali, ia lantas melesat berlari keluar pekarangan sekolah dan berlari menuju jalan raya yang terletak cukup jauh dari sekolah. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya dan kakinya sudah meronta lelah lantaran sehun yang sangat jarang bergerak.

Namun semua itu sama sekali tak mengganggunya. Apapun demi luhan akan dia lakukan meskipun itu harus menghilangkan nyawanya. Itu terus berlari sesekali melirik toko-toko yang masih buka di pinggiran jalan.

Ia terus berlari tanpa mengindahkan dengan siapa ia bertabrakan atau darah yang mulai mengaliri lututnya karena beberapa kali terjatuh. Matanya terlalu sibuk mencari luhan, sampai akhirnya kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika matanya tertuju pada satu sosok yang tengah terduduk di atas ayunan tempat bermain anak-anak sembari memeluk boneka beruang berukuran sedang.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya merasa lega karena luhan disana dengan keadaan masih bernafas. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mendekati luhan. "Luhan"panggil sehun hangat.

Yang di panggil pun mendongak. Ia menatap sehun dengan mata rusa polosnya namun seakan tak mengenali sehun. Ia hanya diam menatap sehun tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Umm bell?"panggil sehun, namun luhan hanya mengerjapkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bell ada di dalam sini"jawab luhan sembari menepuk dadanya.

sehun berjongkok di hadapan luhan, setaunya bibi han tak pernah memberitahukan kepribadian lain selain bell. "Lalu siapa kau?"tanya sehun tenang.

"Namaku luhan, ajhussi. Dan ini luna, temanku"pemuda itu tersenyum polos layaknya anak kecil sementara sehun terdiam disana bernafas dengan perlahan.

Ia dapat melihat bayangan diri luhan kecil yang sedang duduk di atas ayunan itu dengan tersenyum polos. Luhan lari lagi dari ingatannya dan memecah satu keping hatinya. Ia terus berharap dalam hatinya bahwa masa kecilnya adalah masa kecil yang bahagia. Masa kecil yang selalu di buat luhan sendiri dalam kepalanya. Masa kecil dimana luhan terlalu tertawa riang dan mempunyai boneka bernama luna yang selalu menemaninya, bukan masa kecil kelam yang penuh sentuhan manusia kotor yang bejat.

Sehun berusaha menenangkan hatinya, ia tersenyum lembut ke arah luhan lalu mengacak rambutnya "kau mau es krim, adik kecil?"tanya sehun lembut.

Mata luhan seketika berbinar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat membuat sehun terkekeh gemas dan mencubit pipinya. "Baiklah ayo"ajak sehun lantas mengulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, luhan segera mengambil tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat dengan tangan kanannya yang memeluk erat boneka luna. Tak sampai beberapa menit, keduanya sudah duduk di toko es krim terdekat sembari menunggu pesanan.

"Apa kau mengenal bell, adik kecil?"

Luhan mendongak dan menatap sehun. Ia diam tak menjawab dan sehun seakan mengerti bahwa kepribadian luhan yang masih kecil pun rupanya enggan membahas tentang bell. Sehun tersenyum hangat lantas mengacak rambut luhan gemas.

"es krimnya sudah datang,makanlah pelan-pelan. Nanti otakmu membeku"ujar sehun lembut. senyum luhan merekah, ia langsung melesat memasukkan segumpal es krim ke dalam mulutnya. "Wuaah ini enak sekali!"teriak luhan sumringah dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan"sehun mengingatkan, dan luhan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus memakan segelas es krim yang tersaji sangat cantik di hadapannya.

Sehun yang memerhatikan luhan makan hanya dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubiti pipi luhan atau melumat bibirnya karena terlalu gemas. Siapapun yang melihat betapa menggemaskannya luhan saat ini tidak akan dapat menahannya.

"Ajhussi, sekarang aku sudah kenyang dan aku mengantuk"ujar luhan meletakkan sendoknya setelah menghabiskan seluruh es krimnya lantas mengucak-ngucak matanya.

"Humm, ayo pulang. Aku akan menggendongmu" sehun menawarkan punggungnya dan luhan tak menolak untuk menaiki punggung itu.

Luhan memeluk luna dan segera menaiki punggung bidang sehun dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum ketika telinganya dapat mendengar dengkuran halus luhan. Ia membawa luhan keluar dari toko es krim itu dan mulai melangkah membawanya pulang.

Ia menghentikan taxi yang kebetulan sedang lewat dan segera membawa luhan masuk. Ia mendekap luhan dengan erat dan mengatakan pada supir taxi untuk menuju alamat rumahnya. Benar, setelah mengabari bibi han bahwa luhan sudah aman, sehun memilih untuk membawa luhan ke rumahnya. Ia takut sewaktu-waktu ayah luhan akan membawa luhan dan menjualnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan itu, dan dia tidak akan meninggalkan luhan barang sedetik pun. Karena dia tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun yang berusaha menyentuh luhan barang sejari pun.

Sehun bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang berani melukai luhan. Dia akan melindunginya dengan segenap jiwa.

Luhan merasakan kepalanya sedikit pening, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan dirinya sudah berada di dalam mobil. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa ia sedang di culik jika suara sehun tidak memanggilnya saat itu.

"Luhan"panggil sehun, ia berusaha mengkonfirmasi bahwa yang keluar memang benar-benar luhan asli.

"Sehunnie"panggil luhan sedikit manja, ia memeluk sehun dengan erat dan kembali memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar dari tubuh sehun. diam-diam ia menghirup aroma maskulin tubuh sehun yang menggetarkan dadanya membuatnya cukup tenang. "Aku merindukanmu"ujar luhan lalu mendongak menatap sehun.

Wajah mereka cukup dekat dan sehun dapat merasakan nafas luhan yang berhembus di lehernya saat ini. Ia terkekeh pelan "kita baru saja berpisah beberapa jam lalu, lu"sehun membelai rambut luhan dengan sayang.

"Benar, lalu bagaimana bisa aku sekarang aku berada disini denganmu?"tanya luhan dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Sehun berusaha tenang, dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu luhan bahwa ia punya kepribadian baru meskipun kepribadian itu sama sekali tidak berbahaya, namun itu Mungkin merupakan sebuah goncangan bagi luhan dan sehun tidak mau luhan nantinya berlarut-larut mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun membelai pipi luhan sejenak lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas "jangan di pikirkan"jawab sehun.

Luhan menatap sehun sedikit marah "sehunnn, kau harus memberitahuku"katanya merengek.

Sehun hanya diam, dan luhan terus merengek minta di beri tahu. "Seh- hmm"belum sempat luhan kembali merengek, sehun sudah melumat bibirnya dengan lembut tanpa tuntutan apapun.

Luhan meletakkan tangannya di dada sehun, dan benar-benar lupa akan rengekan serta rasa penasarannya tadi. Ia benar-benar terbuai dengan bibir sehun yang masih melumatnya, sesekali menghisapnya atas dan bawah.

Sehun menatap luhan lembut "kubilang jangan di pikirkan, lupakan"ujarnya lembut namun terselip nada perintah disana. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan menurut.

Sehun tersenyum "sekarang tidurlah, aku akan memberitahumu kalau sudah sampai di rumah"

Luhan balas tersenyum dan mengangguk, Ia sebenarnya memang mengantuk sedari tadi. Ia segera mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya dan mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

Sehun memberikan uangnya pada supir taxi dan mencoba membangunkan luhan. Namun, siapa yang akan tega membangun rusa mungil yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah menggemaskan? Sehun hanya tersenyum lantas memilih menggendong luhan di punggungnya dan berusaha membawa luna dengan susah payah.

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sehun dengan nyaman tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun. Sehun membawa luhan menuju rumahnya dan mendapati ayah dan kakaknya tengah duduk di ruang tengah. Sepertinya sedang membicarakan bisnis.

"sehu- sehun, anak siapa yang kau culik?!"pekik suho dan sontak berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Apakah ia masih seorang mafia di rumahnya? "Aku tidak akan menculik kekasihku sendiri"ketus sehun membuat kedua lelaki di ruangan tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sehun dengan tatapan seakan mereka baru saja melihat keajaiban.

"kekasih? Yang benar saja"jumyeon terkekeh sarkastis. "Apa dia bahkan tahu kalau kau hanya seorang psikopat?"

"Jumyeon!"teriak tuan oh, jumyeon tersentak dan menatap tuan oh sambil mengerutkan kening. Tak biasanya tuan oh menghentikannya yang sedang memaki sehun.

Tuan oh berdehem lantas menatap sehun yang sudah tertunduk diam tanpa berani mengatakan apapun. "Istirahatlah dan jika lapar bawa temanmu ke dapur, kau bisa meminta bibi cha untuk memasak"ujar tuan oh kaku namun sedikit terdengar lembut.

Tanpa sadar sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Ini pertama kalinya ayahnya itu membelanya, meski tidak secara langsung. Ia membungkukkan kepalanya lalu membawa luhan ke dalam kamarnya dan menidurkan luhan di atas ranjangnya lantas meletakkan luna di atas sofa, tak lupa ia menutupi tubuh luhan dengan selimut menjaganya agar tak merasa kedinginan.

"Sehunku bukan psikopat"suara lembut luhan membuat sehun yang sibuk membenarkan selimut luhan beralih menatap wajah luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya hangat.

Sehun tersenyum kecut lalu mencium kening luhan. Ia sungguh tak mau membuat luhan mendengar percakapannya dengan kakaknya tadi. Tapi sepertinya luhan sudah terlebih dahulu mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih"balas sehun hangat.

Luhan tersenyum lalu melumat bibir sehun lembut. sehun tersenyum dan ikut melumat bibir luhan, kali ini lebih panas dan menggairahkan. Sehun bahkan sudah naik ke atas ranjang dan menindih luhan tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Luhan berusaha menyamai lidah sehun yang terus mengajaknya bergumul di dalam sana. Tubuhnya memanas dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

Malam itu mereka habiskan tenggelam saling mencumbu dan desahan-desahan yang memanggil satu sama lain dengan erotis.

.

.

.

luhan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan sedikit kecewa karena tak mendapati sehun di sampingnya. Detik berikutnya pipinya sudah merona karena teringat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan semalam, kali ini benar-benar di atas ranjang dengan layak.

Luhan terkikik senang jika mengingatnya lagi. Matanya kini tertuju pada sehelai baju dan celana yang sepertinya sudah di siapkan sehun. Luhan mengambil kertas note kecil yang terletak rapi di atas baju tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, kalau sudah bangun, mandi, pakai baju ini dan turunlah ke bawah"begitulah isi dari note tersebut.

Luhan kembali tersenyum, kupu-kupu mulai beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Ia segera menurunkan kakinya dan melesat masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan setelah memakai baju ia segera melesat ke lantai bawah.

Luhan menemukan keluarga sehun dan termasuk sehun sendiri sedang memakan sarapan mereka. "Sehun"panggil luhan sembut.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap luhan sembari tersenyum lembut "kemarilah, makan bersama kami"

Luhan menatap ayah sehun dengan gugup sementara ayah sehun melirik luhan dengan canggung lantaran ini pertama kalinya salah satu dari putranya memperkenalkan kekasih mereka.

"Umm annyeonghaseo, perkenalkan nama saya xi luhan. Terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkan saya tidur disini semalam"kata luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Ayah sehun mendongak menatap luhan dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Silahkan duduk dan makanlah"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ayah sehun memang sangat kaku namun terdengar kepedulian di dalam nadanya sementara pada jumyeon yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan luhan hanya membungkuk sekilas dan segera duduk di samping sehun menyantap makanannya.

Luhan mengunyah sarapan sembari menatap sehun, jumyeon dan tuan besar oh secara bergantian. Ia merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia. Meskipun keluarga itu tidak sehangat keluarga pada umumnya, tapi setidaknya mereka masih sarapan bersama. Tidak seperti dirinya yang setiap hari hanya makan sarapan di meja kecil dalam kamarnya, sendirian.

Seakan terasing dari keluarganya. Mata luhan memanas dan tanpa ia sadar air matanya sudah menetes di pipi tirusnya.

"Lu?"panggil sehun menyadarkan luhan.

"Mengapa kau menangis?"tanya sehun lembut kentara sekali dari ekspresi wajahnya dan tatapannya bahwa ia sedang khawatir.

Luhan mengusap air matanya dengan wajah dan menggeleng sambil tersenyum "aku hanya bahagia"kekehnya membuat jumyeon maupun tuan oh kini mengarahkan pandangannya pada luhan seakan meminta penjelasan atas alasan di balik air matanya.

Luhan tersenyum "sejak kecil aku selalu makan sendirian. Ayahku sibuk dengan perusahaan dan aku anak tunggal jadi aku selalu makan sendirian"ujar luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun merasa terenyuh mendengar penuturan luhan. Membayangkan luhan makan sendirian di dalam kamar dalam kegelapan dan kesepian yang luar biasa membuat sehun ingin menangis. Entah sejak kapan dirinya memiliki hati selembut ini. Entah sejak kapan es dalam hatinya mencair seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu sering-seringlah kemari. Keluarga kami tak sehangat keluarga lain, tapi kami tidak membiarkan satu anggota keluarga makan sendirian. Nanti menikahlah dengan sehun agar tiap hari kau bisa makan tanpa sendirian lagi"ujar tuan oh datar namun terdengar hangat.

Hati sehun merasa tersentuh. Ia tidak menyangka di balik sifat keras ayahnya yang selalu menatapnya sebagai seorang monster ternyata ia juga memiliki sisi hangat seperti itu. Mungkin inilah salah satu alasan mengapa ibu jatuh cinta pada ayahnya. Sehun tersenyum lembut pada ayahnya membuat tuan oh terdiam dan dengan salah tingkah kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Entah bagaimana kau merubah sehun sampai ia bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Aku masih membencinya, tapi aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah mengubahnya"kini giliran jumyeon yang bersuara lantas dengan cepat kembali memakan sarapannya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia tau kakaknya itu terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar menyapa sehun atau bermain bersamanya. Ia tau masih terselip rasa sayang antar saudara dalam hati kakaknya itu.

Sehun menatap luhan dan luhan membalas tatapannya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Luhan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Lebih tepatnya, seragam sekolah sehun ketika ia baru saja masuk sekolah menengah atas. Luhan tersenyum-senyum di depan cermin, sesekali menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang kini mirip sekali dengan aroma sehun. Aroma yang selalu membuat candu dirinya.

Tak lama terdengar ketukan dari luar kamar sehun. "Luhan, kau sudah selesai?"suara sehun terdengar.

Luhan membuka pintu dengan cepat dan menemukan sehun tengah berdiri di depan pintu. "Sudah selesai!"teriaknya ceria.

Sehun terkekeh lantas mengacak-ngacak rambut luhan dengan sayang. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil berwarna biru dan membukanya "pakailah ini"

Mata luhan berbinar, gelang putih berbandul dadu itu sungguh indah. Desain-nya simple namun menawan. "Untukku?"tanya luhan menatap sehun.

Pria jangkung itu mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan gelang itu dari kotaknya dan memasukkan kotaknya kembali ke sakunya. Ia lantas memasangkan gelang itu ke tangan kiri luhan "kau lihat tombol kecil ini?"tanya sehun sambil menunjukkan tombol kecil berwarna silver yang terdapat pada bandul dadu gelang itu.

Luhan mengangguk dan menatap sehun bingung. "Kalau kau dalam bahaya, tekan saja ini hm?"sehun menatap luhan lembut. Ia hanya berjaga-jaga kalau saja nanti kepribadiannya membawanya entah kemana dan membuat luhan tersesat saat bangun, atau sekedar melindungi luhan dari para ajhussi gay yang tentu saja akan menatap lapar pria manis di hadapannya itu.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum "hum! Aku akan melakukannya!"

Sehun tersenyum lantas mengecup kening luhan cukup lama "ayo berangkat sekolah"

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kesepakatan kita? Apa aku boleh mengambil anakmu sekarang? Aku sudah menanamkan saham di perusahaanmu"ujar seorang pria jangkung, menatap tuan xi tajam sembari menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya.

Tuan xi mengangguk "ya, kau boleh mengambilnya, aku akan mengantarnya padamu"

Pria jangkung itu memainkan jarinya dan mengetuk-ngetukkannya "tidak perlu, aku hanya akan mengambilnya sendiri"pria itu menyeringai dengan mata tajamnya yang seakan menggeram.

.

.

.

Sehun menggenggan tangan luhan sambil mereka berjalan menuju kelas dan luhan pun ikut menggenggam tangan sehun dengan erat seakan jari mungilnya itu memang di ciptakan agar pas dengan tangan sehun.

"Sehunnie..."panggil luhan dengan wajah merona.

Langkah sehun terhenti lantas menatap luhan dengan tatapan -ada apa- miliknya. "Aku butuh ke toilet sebentar, aku benar-benar tidak tahan"rengek luhan.

Sehun tersenyum "kalau begitu ayo pergi bersama"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak sehunnie, aku akan pergi sendiri. Kau ke kelas saja"luhan tersenyum lembut dan segera berlari menuju toilet sementara sehun hanya menghela nafasnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

Luhan merasa lega setelah membuang air kecil yang memenuhi kandung kemihnya. Ia menghela nafasnya lantas mencuci tangannya, ia lalu merapikan rambutnya dan tersenyum riang.

Luhan melangkah keluar dari toilet ketika sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang lalu menempelkan sebuah tisu di hidungnya. Entah apa yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam tisu itu sampai membuat luhan cukup lemas dan bahkan tak mampu berteriak.

Yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah pandangannya yang gelap. Tubuh luhan di angkat oleh seseorang entah siapa yang kemungkinan seorang bodyguard sewaan, setelah itu luhan di masukkan ke dalam mobil setelah mereka sempat mengikat tangan dan kaki luhan.

Sementara sehun mulai terlihat khawatir saat luhan tak kunjung kembali dari toilet. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya menuju jendela dan tak sengaja melihat sebuah hyundai mewah keluar dari pekarangan sekolah. Namun ia tak menaruh curiga, toh banyak guru yang juga memakai mobil mewah di sekolah itu.

Bel masuk sudah terdengar dan luhan tak kunjung datang. Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul luhan ke dalam toilet. Namun toilet itu terlihat sepi, ia membuka bilik toilet satu persatu namun nihil, tak ada luhan disana. Apa luhan pergi ke toilet lantai lain? Tidak mungkin. Luhan tidak mungkin tanpa alasan pergi ke toilet lantai lain.

Lalu dirinya teringat tentang mobil mewah yang tadi lewat keluar sekolah. Jantung sehun berdetak kencang, matanya membulat dan keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju gerbang sekolah namun mobil itu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun entah dimana. Suasana ruangan begitu gelap, hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang menelusup masuk dari ventilasi ruangan itu. Ia menyadari dirinya tengah diikat dan mulutnya di tutup.

Ia mulai bergetar dan rasa takut mulai menggerogotinya. Ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya namun tak berhasil. Luhan mulai menangis, ia terlalu panik dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dan disaat itu juga ia teringat dengan gelang pemberian sehun, ia berusaha mencari tombol di bandul dadu itu dan menemukannya dalam waktu cepat.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia segera menekan tombol itu, lalu yang harus di lakukannya hanya menunggu sehun dengan tenang dan tenang. Tidak bisa, jantungnya terus berdetak kencang dan pikiran buruk terus memasuki otaknya. Ia menutup matanya dan terisak "kalau tak kuat, aku bisa membantumu, bagaimana?"

Luhan membuka matanya dengan cepat, ia mendengar suara bell. "Jika saja kau membuatku keluar, aku akan membuatmu keluar dari sini dengan cepat."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat bahwa ia tidak mau membiarkan bell keluar. Bell tertawa "kau yakin kau bisa menghadapi ini?"tanyanya.

luhan mengangguk cepat, meski ia takut ia yakin sehun akan datang menyelamatkannya. Yang ia harus lakukan hanya yakin dan yakin.

Sementara di tempat lain, sehun sudah kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil motornya yang terparkir menganggur di garasi. Matanya terus menatap pada ponselnya yang menunjukkan dimana posisi luhan berada, ia berusaha yakin pada dirinya sendiri bahwa luhan akan baik-baik saja.

Ia menaiki motornya dan melesat mengikuti bulatan merah yang menunjukkan luhan ada disana. Ia menambah kecepatannya seiring dengan degup jantungnya yang semakin bertambah cepat karena rasa takut yang terus menghantuinya.

Kerongkongannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi kering dan keringat seakan tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari wajahnya.

.

Tak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka, luhan berharap sehunlah yang membuka namun harapan hanyalah harapan. Dua orang berbadan besar memasuki ruangan itu dan mulai memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya tadi, dan tak ada alat yang akan membahayakan kita"kata salah seorang dari mereka sementara luhan hanya diam berdoa dalam hatinya agar mereka tak menemukan alat pelacak dalam gelangnya.

"Hey dia itu jenius, jadi dia mungkin menyembunyikan di tempat yang tak mencurigakan!"jawab bodyguard yang satu lagi. Ia kembali memeriksa tubuh luhan dan tak sengaja melihat sebuah gelang silver berbandul dadu yang cukup tak biasa.

Ia menarik gelang itu dengan paksa hingga terputus membuat luhan sedikit meringis. wajah orang yang tadi mengambil gelangnya tiba-tiba berubah, wajahnya memerah dan terlihat murka. "Anak sialan! Dia punya alat pelacak!"teriak pria itu lantas memukul wajah luhan membuat sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Sialan! Beritahukan ini pada bos dan kita harus memindahkannya secepatnya!" Pria itu segera melepas mulut dan ikatan tangan luhan sementara pria yang lain segera menghubungi bos mereka.

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri!"teriak pria itu pada luhan yang mulai menangis.

"Hey kata bos bawa dia ke rumahnya!"teriak pria yang tadi menghubungi bos mereka, pria yang lain mengangguk dan membawa paksa luhan menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir diluar di temani para bodyguard berbadan besar.

"Hey cepat! Bawa dia ke rumah bos!"

Para bodyguard itu segera berhamburan membuka pintu mobil, dan mencoba memasukkan paksa tubuh luhan. Namun kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika suara motor terdengar. Sehun memarkirkan motornya dengan cepat. Matanya kini tertuju pada luhan yang sedang menangis dengan bibirnya yang berdarah dan tubuhnya yang di tarik paksa oleh beberapa pria berbadan besar.

"Sehun!"teriak luhan

Sehun merasakan amarahnya sampai ke ubun-ubun dan segera berlari menghampiri luhan. "Hey habisi dia! Kalau perlu bunuh!"teriak salah seorang bodyguard yang sepertinya seorang ketua.

Sehun seakan dengan mudahnya melewati para bodyguard itu dan menghajar mereka. Matanya tak henti-hentinya tertuju pada luhan yang sedang menangis dan di tarik paksa menuju mobil.

"Sialan! Anak itu kuat sekali ketua"

"Gunakan apapun untuk menghabisinya!"perintah sang ketua, luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya sudah basah akan air mata.

"Dan kau ikut aku sekarang!"teriak sang ketua.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Sehunnie! Sehun!"teriak luhan meraung.

Jarak sehun dan luhan semakin terkikis dan sehun terus berjuang melawan para pria berbadan besar itu. Namun, waktu seakan melambat ketika sebuah besi terpukul tepat di kepalanya. Luhan terdiam, air matanya masih tak berhenti. Sementara sehun telihat terkejut.

Darah mengalir dari kepalanya, dan kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut-denyut bahkan dunia seakan berputar dalam matanya. Tubuhnya meringsut dan terjatuh di atas tanah.

"SEHUN! SEHUN!"teriak luhan semakin meraung, ia mencoba berlari menghampiri sehun namun tubuhnya di tahan oleh sang ketua.

Para bodyguard itu mulai menginjak-nginjak tubuh sehun seakan tak puas dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

"CUKUP! CUKUP!"teriak luhan, air matanya mengalir deras dan nafasnya tercekat.

Ia menatap sang ketua dengan memohon, Ia menarik kerah baju sang ketua dengan erat "aku akan pergi bersama kalian dengan sukarela, jadi aku mohon tinggalkan dia, aku mohon!"teriak luhan memohon sesekali terisak.

"Hey cukup! anak ini akan ikut dengan sukarela!"teriak sang ketua membuat para bodyguard itu berhenti dan masuk mobil masing-masing. Sementara luhan di dorong masuk ke dalam mobil dengan tidak rela sembari menatap sehun dengan air matanya yang ikut menatapnya dan berusaha menggapai luhan, namun rasanya luhan begitu jauh.

"Jangan menangis, jangan. Aku akan berada disana, aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Bertahanlah lu "ia mengambil ponselnya dengan sisa tenaganya sembari menatap mobil yang dinaiki luhan mulai menajuh.

"sehun? Ini pertama kalinya kau menelponku"ujar seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Hyung... jumyeon hyung.. tolong aku..."panggil sehun parau.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Terlibat masalah lagi?"tanya jumyeon terdengar sarkastik.

"Semacamnya"jawab sehun lemas.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau menolongmu"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu mengganti panggilan telefon menjadi video call. Jumyeon yang sepertinya berada di kantor menggerutu tanpa menatap sehun yang sudah bersimbah darah di layar ponselnya. Ia sepertinya lebih memilih menatap berkas berkas kantor dari pada menatap wajah adiknya.

Itu pertama kalinya mereka melakukan video call dan jumyeon merasa sedikit canggung.

"Aku tidak suka video call, kembalikan ke hubungan telefon"ketusnya masih terus menatap berkas-berkas.

"Hyung lihat aku"sehun memanggil sekali lagi.

Jumyeon menghela nafasnya, ia lalu memutuskan menatap wajah adiknya di layar ponsel itu. Detik berikutnya ia dibuat terbelalak. "Se-sehun apa yang terjadi?"nafasnya tercekat melihat adiknya tengah meregang nyawa dengan wajah yang penuh darah.

Sehun terkekeh "hyung, temukan aku. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi"ujar sehun lemas, tak lama ponselnya terjatuh dan yang di lihat jumyeon hanyalah langit biru sedangkan sehun sudah kehilangan kesadarannya lagi.

"Sialan!"desis jumyeon, ia mematikan hubungan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang "lacak ponsel sehun dan cari tahu keberadaannya!"teriak jumyeon terlihat kalut.

.

.

.

Tubuh luhan di lempar ke sebuah ruangan kosong berlantai kayu berwarna coklat dan dindingnya yang juga berwarna coklat. Tidak ada apa-apa di ruangan itu selain sebuah lampu di langit-langit ruangan.

Luhan semakin merasa takut, belum lagi rasa khawatirnya pada sehun yang tadi sudah tergeletak lemah di hadapannya.

Ia mulai tergiur tawaran bell, namun sungguh ia tidak sudi mendapatkan bantuan dari bell lagi setelah insiden bell yang berusaha membunuhnya. Ia ingin berjuang sendiri kali ini dan tidak melarikan diri lagi.

Luhan menghela nafasnya berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya, dan mencoba mencari celah dimana dia bisa melarikan diri. Namun hanya sebuah ventilasi kecil dimana hanya seekor tikus yang mampu melewatinya.

Tak lama terdengar suara gaduh dari luar membuat luhan semakin bergetar.

Seseorang membuka pintu dan menatap luhan tajam "bos akan kemari jadi bersikaplah dengan baik!"perintahnya sementara luhan hanya diam menahan isakannya.

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang seakan membuat semuanya membeku. Seorang pria jangkung dengan mata lebarnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan senyum khasnya namun kali ini terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

"Ohh temanku, xi luhan! Selamat datang di mansion sederhana-ku ini!"teriak pria tersebut dengan seringaian liciknya.

"P-park, chanyeol?"

"Benar, itu aku"

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**a Year Of Memories**

 **HunHan/boyxboy/Rated M**

.

.

.

"Kau tau apa yang dia lakukan disana?"Tuan Oh menatap putra sulungnya dengan raut khawatir sementara Jumyeon hanya mampu terdiam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

Tentu, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan seorang Oh Sehun di dekat sebuah gudang bekas pabrik yang telah di tinggalkan. Saat di temukan ia sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah tak sadarkan diri dan tidak tahu apa tujuannya berada disana.

Sementara Sehun kini hanya mampu terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit dalam keadaan kritis dan masih belum sadarkan diri. Kedua keluarganya hanya mampu menatapnya lirih dan memohon padanya untuk cepat bangun dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Sehun sebenarnya jarang sekali terlibat masalah. Itu karena ia tidak mau mengecewakan ayahnya lagi dan lagi maka dari itu dia selalu menghindari masalah terutama yang bersangkutan dengan perkelahian. Tapi kali ini, entah apa penyebab utamanya sampai putra keduanya itu terlibat pertarungan hebat sampai dalam keadaan kritis seperti itu.

Dan penyebab utamanya adalah Luhan. Pria mungil itu kini tengah terdiam menatap seorang pria jangkung yang sangat di kenalnya dengan senyuman khasnya dan tingkah konyolnya yang selalu membuat orang tertawa gemas.

Namun kini senyuman itu seakan sirna di bakar api dendam berganti dengan seringaian iblis seakan dirinya bangga telah membeli dan memiliki luhan.

"Park chanyeol"

"Benar itu aku"Chanyeol menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya dan mendekati Luhan yang terdiam disana masih terperangah mendapati orang kepercayaannya tengah menghampirinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aghh!"luhan memekik ketika jemari lebar Chanyeol menarik rambut Luhan memaksanya untuk menatap kedua bola mata bulat milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap pria mungil yang tengah mengalirkan air mata di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan menusuk dan penuh kebencian. "Luhan, kau tau bagaimana rasa sakit?"Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut meski nadanya terdengar mengintimidasi.

Luhan hanya diam disana dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras. Chanyeol menatap Luhan geram karena tak kunjung mendapat jawabannya. Ia menaikkan tangannya dan mendaratkan tamparan keras di pipi Luhan membuat pria itu meringis dan menahan isakannya. "Jawab aku berengsek"

Luhan memberanikan dirinya menatap mata Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol kembali menyeringai lalu memgambil sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya. Ia menarik tangan Luhan dan Luhan pun berusaha melawan namun tenaganya terlalu kecil untuk melawan Chanyeol yang ukuran tubuhnya begitu besar di banding Luhan yang begitu mungil.

"Aghh! Chanyeol hentikan! Aaah! Aku mohon sakit! Itu sakit!"Chanyeol menusukkan pisau tersebut ke tangan Luhan lalu membawa pisau itu sampai kedekat nadi luhan menciptakan sebuah luka vertikal yang membuka lebar. Darahpun sudah mengalir deras dari tangan Luhan membuatnya kehilangan energi.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Luhan "Sakit? lalu bagaimana ayahku yang kau bunuh dengan brutal brengsek!"teriak Chanyeol mendaratkan satu pukulan telak di wajah Luhan membuat si mungil terpental kebelakang dan terbaring lemah. Dia terlalu lelah untuk melawan, energinya terasa di kuras habis dan dia sudah pasrah.

Sekarang Luhan mengerti mengapa Chanyeol melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia mengerti, sangat mengerti dan akan menerima hukuman apapun jika itu membuat Chanyeol bahagia. "Chanyeol, maafkan aku"lirihnya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil "kau bahkan tidak menyangkalnya? Padahal aku berharap itu bukan kau, jalang!"teriak Chanyeol, dengan emosi ia berdiri lalu menendangi Luhan yang sudah terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

Chanyeol menarik rambut luhan memaksa Luhan untuk membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap pria di hadapannya. "Aku akan membuatmu menderita berengsek"ia lalu menghempaskan kepala Luhan kelantai membuat si empunya hanya mampu meringis dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut.

Chanyeol membenarkan letak jasnya lalu melangkah keluar sesekali menatap Luhan dengan tatapan jijik.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar Luhan hanya mampu terdiam dengan air mata yang kembali mengering dari pelupuk matanya. Ia merindukan dan mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Luhan berusaha yakin dalam hatinya bahwa Sehun masih hidup dan sedang mencarinya.

Setidaknya dengan berpikiran seperti itu Luhan dapat tertidur dengan tenang malam ini. Luhan yakin Sehun akan menemukannya esok hari. Benar, selalu ada esok hari.

.

.

.

Pantaskah Luhan mengharap di selamatkan? bukankah sudah seharusnya dia mendapatkan ini semua? Luhan pun tak dapat mengelak, ini adalah takdirnya, akibat dari perbuatannya sendiri. Meski semuanya di lakukan oleh Bell, tak ada yang mengubah fakta bahwa Bell merupakan satu kepingan dari Luhan sendiri.

Bell adalah dirinya, dan Luhan adalah Bell. Sampai kapanpun itu merupakan fakta yang tidak dapat di ganggu gugat.

Ia masih terbaring di atas dinginnya lantai kayu di ruangan kosong tersebut. Hanya berbalutkan seragam sekolahnya yang tipis dan kini ikut kotor karena darah.

Sementara di sisi lain Sehun masih tak sadarkan diri. Entah sampai kapan.

.

Bibi han kini terlihat bergegas menuju mobilnya sesekali melirik ke kiri dan kanan takut-takut kalau saja ada yang melihatnya. Di tatapnya sebuah dokumen terbungkus amplop coklat yang tergantung di tangannya. Matanya menatap dokumen itu lirih dan berusaha meyakinkan hatinya yang berkecamuk.

Dia harus menyelamatkan Luhan sekarang atau tidak, dia akan menyesal di masa depan. Ia melesat masuk ke dalam mobilnya lantas menginjak pedal gas secara terburu-buru. Nafasnya menderu, detak jantungnya menendang-nendang, tangannya bergetar dan peluh membasahi wajahnya.

Ia menyadari bahwa sekarang mobilnya tengah di ikuti, dan ia tahu apa alasan mereka mengikutinya. Tentu saja, untuk mencegahnya dari melapor dengan membunuhnya. Namun, bibi Han tidak sebodoh itu dia pasti punya rencana B.

Tak lama dua mobil mendekat ke arah mobilnya dari dua arah, depan dan belakang dengan kecepatan penuh. Bibi Han lebih dari siap, dia sudah siap untuk mati di usianya yang sudah memasuki 50 tahun itu. Ia memejamkan matanya pasrah dan _braakk!_

Suara dentuman terdengar menggema di jalanan sepi yang lenggang itu. Mobil bibi Han terpental jauh dan terbalik-balik sampai akhirnya berhenti. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening, para penumpang yang tadi menabrak bibi Han berhamburan keluar dari mobil mereka yang hampir tak berbentuk. Mereka bergegas menghampiri mobil bibi Han dan mendapati wanita paruh baya itu sudah tak bernyawa bersimbah darah. Mereka tentu tak memedulikannya yang mereka pedulikan hanya amlop coklat yang dipeluk oleh bibi Han seakan tak rela melepaskannya.

Pria yang tadi mengambil amplop itu lantas bergegas memberikannya pada seseorang yang sepertinya atasannya. Dengan cepat si ketua membuka amplop itu untuk memastikan bahwa dokumen di dalamnya itu asli atau tidak.

si ketua menggeram hebat ketika ia hanya mendapatkan selembar kertas bertulisnya 'pergilah ke neraka'

"Sialan! Ini palsu!"desisnya membuat anak buahnya hanya dapat diam menunduk dalam hening.

jika itu palsu, lalu pada siapa dokumen aslinya? Dokumen berisikan data-data keluarga Park yang telah membeli Luhan itu ternyata kini telah berada di tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya kini bahkan sudah berada di taksi untuk segera memberikan dokumen itu pada Sehun seperti permintaan bibi Han beberapa jam lalu.

Beberapa jam lalu, seorang bibi tua mendatangi mereka berdua dengan tergesa-gesa setelah sebelumnya menghubungi mereka meminta bertemu dengan mereka di sebuah caffe. Dan bibi Han mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pelayan dari Luhan lalu bibi Han meminta mereka membawa dokumen itu kepada Sehun yang sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit.

Mereka tidak tahu apa jelasnya dokumen tersebut yang kelihatannya amat sangat penting dan bibi Han meminta mereka untuk tidak membukanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya "kyung, boleh aku buka dokumen ini?"tanya Baekhyun memelas, rasa penasarannya mulai lagi.

Kyung soo memutar bola matanya jengah, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang sama, "Tidak, baek. Sudah kubilang kita tidak boleh ikut campur"

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tak membuka dokumen itu sampai mereka di rumah sakit. Sesampainya disana mereka segera bergegas menuju ruangan Sehun dan mendapati Jumyeon dan Tuan Oh sendiri masih disana menunggu Sehun yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Selamat Malam, Tuan Oh"Kyung soo menyapa ramah sementara Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Ah kalian teman Sehun? Terima kasih sudah menjenguk, sayangnya dia belum sadar"lirih Tuan Oh sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kyung soo menatap Tuan Oh sedikit kasihan "eum, sebenarnya kami kesini bukan hanya untuk menjenguk, tapi untuk memberikan sesuatu"ujarnya.

Tuan Oh mengernyit sementara Jumyeon hanya memerhatikan. Kyungsoo menyikut Baekhyun, lantas Baekhyun memberikan dokumen yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. "Ini"kata baekhyun pelan.

"Apa ini?"tanya Tuan Oh mengernyit.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "saya tidak tahu pasti, Tuan Oh. yang saya tahu, dokumen itu diberikan oleh seorang wanita tua. Ia bilang dokumen itu penting untuk Sehun. Dan hal ini bersangkutan dengan nyawa Luhan, kami hanya tahu begitu saja"Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan raut khawatir akan Luhan yang hari itu tak masuk sekolah dan tiba-tiba hilang bersamaan dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit.

Tuan Oh mengangguk mengerti akan penjelasan Kyungsoo. "Kalau begitu kami pamit"ujarnya dan tak lama kedua anak itu sudah pergi.

"Apa itu ayah?"tanya Jumyeon dan Tuan Oh hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia segera membuka amplop itu tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi dan menemukan begitu banyak hal.

Fotokopi kontrak penjualan 'Luhan', profile Park Jaehyun dan Park Chanyeol yang dapat di simpulkan bahwa keduanya adalah ayah dan anak, lalu foto-foto mayat Jaehyun yang berada di lokasi pembunuhan dengan bersimbah darah serta Profile Xi Yizhao.

Kepala Tuan Oh mulai terasa berdenyut-denyut, apa hubungannya hal ini dengan putra bungsungnya itu. Jumyeon yang sedari tadi ikut melihat-lihat isi dokumen itu mulai menarik kesimpulan dalam kepalanya.

"Apa ini Jumyeon?"tanya sang ayah pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Sepertinya semua ini berawal dari Park Jaehyun yang membuat kontrak dengan Xi Yizhao untuk penanaman saham yang ditukar dengan Xi Luhan yang tentunya merupakan anak dari Yizhao, lihat tertulis disana"jelas Jumyeon sembari menunjuk ke arah selembar fotokopi kontrak.

"perdagangan manusia? Ia menjual anaknya sendiri? Untuk apa?"tanya Tuan Oh tak percaya. Dirinya sendiri memang kejam, keras dan tegas namun tak sampai tega menjual manusia terutama anaknya sendiri.

"Sudah pasti, Park Jaehyun seorang pedofil dan menginginkan Luhan sebagai pemuas nafsunya"

"Brengsek"desis Tuan Oh geram. Ia teringat dengan senyum luhan saat mereka makan bersama. Dia benar-benar anak yang baik.

"Lalu... Park Jaehyun di bunuh."suara Jumyeon mengecil.

"Oleh?"

"Sepertinya Luhan, untuk perlawanan diri karena merasa terancam mungkin. Lalu putranya Chanyeol kembali membeli Luhan dengan balasan menjadi investor perusahaan Xi. Mereka juga sempat meminta kita sebagai investor namun aku menolaknya karena terdengar tak menguntungkan"

Tuan Oh menatap Jumyeon bingung "tapi, mengapa putranya membeli Luhan lagi?"

"Untuk balas dendam atas kematian ayahnya, tentu saja"jawab Jumyeon. Keduanya kini beralih menatap Sehun yang masih belum sadar dan mereka juga mulai mengerti mengapa Sehun berada disana berlumuran darah.

Untuk menyelamatkan Luhan, tentu saja.

Tuan Oh menghela nafasnya "Jumyeon cari Luhan dan selamatkan dia"perintahnya.

"Baik, ayah"

.

.

.

 _Brak_. Pagi itu keadaan Ruangan tempat Luhan disekap kembali gaduh oleh Chanyeol. Ia mendapati pria mungil itu masih terbaring lemas dengan perawakan kacau bersimbah darah dan wajahnya yang pucat.

Ia menyeringai lantas menghampiri Luhan dan menendang perutnya, membuat si empunya meringis sakit dan terbangun dalam hitungan detik.

"Aghh! Chanyeol sakit!"rintih Luhan ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik rambutnya dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi di luar ruangan yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol. Terbukti dengan air yang sudah memenuhi bathtub.

"Hari ini aku akan memandikan mu Lu"ujar Chanyeol datar namun terdengar mengerikan. Ia menarik rambut Luhan memaksanya untuk berdiri lali menyeburkan kepala Luhan masuk ke Bathub.

Lama ia membiarkan kepala Luhan berada disana membuat Luhan menepuk-nepuk pergelangan tangan Chanyeol karena merasa butuh oksigen. Chanyeol menarik kepala Luhan keluar bathub lantasLuhan mengais oksigen dengan rakus, singkat saja kesempatannya mengambil oksigen, kini kepalanya kembali masuk ke dalam bathub, merendamnya di air tanpa merasa kasihan.

Dan hal itu terus di lakukan oleh Chayeol berulang kali membuat Luhan kini sudah lemas tak berdaya dan tak mampu untuk sekedar berdiri. Chanyeol melempar Luhan ke sudut kamar mandi, dan si mungil tak lagi bersuara. Hanya suara napasnya yang menderu yang terdengar, ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memekik, meringis dan menangis. Terlalu lelah dengan semuanya.

Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Luhan yang terduduk lemas disana dan menarik dagunya memaksa Luhan menatap matanya. Ia menyeringai melihat Luhan dengan pemandangan cukup erotis. Mulutnya terbuka, matanya setengah tertutup, kancing bajunya terbuka sampai dadanya, dan tetesan air turun dari rambutnya mengaliri leher dan dadanya.

"kau membuatku ingin memperkosamu, kau tau?"Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Luhan menggeleng lemas "ti-tidak kau tidak bisa"ucapnya lemas

Chanyeol kembali menjambak rambut Luhan "tentu saja aku bisa, jalang"nadanya terdengar lembut namun menusuk.

Luhan kembali menggeleng "tidak, kau tidak bisa. Karena..."nafasnya tersengal-sengal, "karena kau mencintai Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun juga mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengkhianatinya, Chan"Luhan tersenyum lembut.

"Brengsek!"teriak Chanyeol menampar Luhan berkali-kali namun pria mungil itu terlihat pasrah-pasrah saja. Chanyeol merasa marah karena kata-kata Luhan memang ada benarnya, dan seakan hal itu membuat dirinya lemah di hadapan Luhan.

Ia mencintai Baekhyun lebih dari siapapun, meskipun pria itu sering mengomelinya dan mengatainya menjijikan di belakang itu dia pria yang hangat, pria yang selama ini selalu ada di sampingnya, pria yang selalu menemaninya dan pria yang mampu membuatnya membuka mata dan hatinya.

"Kau! Jangan berani menyebut nama Baekhyun dengan bibir kotormu berengsek!"teriaknya lalu bergegas keluar kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya memerintahkan pada salah satu bodyguard untuk membawa Luhan kembali ke ruangannya.

Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya lantas merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Sesekali memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

Matanya kini beralih menuju nakas di samping tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil sebuah pas foto yang terletak disana.

Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman, jemarinya membelai foto dirinya yang tengah memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan lembut. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun mengetahui semua ini? Apa ia akan membenci Chanyeol? Apa Baekhyun akan menjauhinya? Ia takut kehilangan Baekhyun.

Ia melepas pas foto tersebut lalu merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon sebuah nomor yang tersimpan dibawah nama 'Love'

"Yoboseo"ujar chanyeol, tak lama terdengar suara lengkingan dari seberang sana membuat Chanyeol terkekeh karena tingkah Baekhyun yang heboh.

Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang dan tak masuk sekolah beberapa hari belakangan. Ia bahkan tak menghubungi Baekhyun sama sekali. "Bagaimana kabarmu hm?"tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tak masuk sekolah?"tanya Baekhyun terdengar sedikit ketus namun penuh kekhawatiran sekaligus rindu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kentara sekali dari nada suara Baekhyun bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini dan alasannya tidak bisa kuceritakan" tidak padamu.

"Umm baiklah, itu tidak apa-apa asal kai rutin menghubungi dan mengabariku, okay?"

"Hmm baiklah, Baek aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum di balik sana "Aku juga mencintaimu"

Tak lama hubungan telefon sudah terputus.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menemukannya? Kirimkan alamat rumahnya"Jumyeon mematikan hubungan telfonnya lalu menaruhnya kembali dalam saku gasnya. Ia lantas menginjak pedal gas menambah kecepatan membelah jalanan kota seoul dan hiruk pikuknya.

Jumyeon terdiam di dalam mobil, suasana begitu hening. Ia sudah menemukan alamat rumah Chanyeol dan sekarang tengah menuju ke sana. Semua ini tentunya ia lakukan sesuai perintah ayahnya dan untuk adiknya yang sepertinya begitu mencintai Luhan.

Dalam hati Jumyeon hanya mampu tertawa, ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal ini. entah karena ia mulai membuka hati pada Sehun semenjak dirinya melihat anak itu menangis di depan kremasi ibu mereka. Menangis pilu dan tersedu-sedu seakan baru menyadari arti kematian.

Jumyeon membenci Sehun sejak dulu. Sejak ibu mereka meninggal karena menyelamatkan Sehun dan Sehun malah menikmati membunuh si pembunuh. hell! Ia bahkan tidak menangis ketika mayat ibunya terbaring kaku dan dingin di balik peti coklat kala itu.

Ia benci ketika adiknya itu bersikap seakan tidak ada yang terjadi, seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Namun, sekarang ia malah melakukan sesuatu demi adiknya yang tengah terbaring kritis di Rumah Sakit.

Jumyeon memijat pelipisnya sesampainya ia di mansion mewah milik keluarga Park. Ia mermarkirkan mobilnya di dekat taman luas milik keluarga Park dan bergegas keluar. Tak lama salah satu dari para bodyguard yang berjaga di depan pintu masuk mansion menghampirinya. "Ah saya dari OH Corp. Ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Park"Jumyeon tersenyum seramah mungkin sembari memberikan kartu pengenalnya.

Bodyguard itu menatap Jumyeon sedikit curiga "tapi Tuan Park bilang tidak ada tamu hari ini"

Jumyeon menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti "saya memang belum membuat janji. Katakan padanya bahwa saya kesini untuk membicarakan bisnis yang sangat menguntungkan baginya"bohong Jumyeon.

bodyguard tersebut menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit bingung dan curiga. Namun, itu bukan urusannya dan dia tidak terlalu perduli. Toh itu urusan orang kaya, dan dia hanya bertugas menjaga mansion. Ia segera bergegas masuk ke dalam untuk memberi tahukan sekertaris Jang. Tak lama seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari mansion dan menghampirinya.

"Selamat malam Tuan Oh, apakah tujuan anda kemari untuk membicarakan bisnis?"tanya Tuan Jang berhati-hati.

Jumyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu berjabatan tangan dengan Tuan Jang.

Tuan Jang menatap Jumyeon datar "saya rasa hal-hal yang menyangkut bisnis seharusnya di bicarakan di kantor, bukan di rumah pribadi"

Jumyeon terkekeh pelan lalu memamerkan sebuah amplop coklat yang sedari tadi tergantung di tangannya "saya rasa bisnis yang ini seharusnya di bicarakan di rumah pribadi sehingga tidak mempermalukan Tuan park"

Tuan Jang menaikkan satu alisnya, sungguh dirinya penasaran pada amplop yang di pegang Jumyeon. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk"

Jumyeon tersenyum penuh kemenangan lantas mengekori Tuan Jang dari belakang.

"Silahkan duduk, saya akan memanggilkan Tuan Park"

Jumyeon menganggukkan kepalanya,lalu dengan nyamannya merebahkan bokongnya di atas sofa empuk tengah ruangan.

Tuan Jang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol sejenak, lalu melangkah masuk setelah suara Chanyeol terdengar dari dalam mempersilahkannya masuk. Ia menemukan Chanyeol tengah berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen yang sepertinya bersangkutan dengan perusahaan.

Chanyeol sebenarnya cukup pintar dan selalu masuk 5 besar di sekolahnya. Jadi tak ada yang aneh ketika dirinya harus mengurusi perusahaan yang diturunkan padanya sejak ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 sekaligus harus bersekolah. Chanyeol membenarkan letak kacamata kerjanya dan menatap sekertaris Jang datar.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya dingin.

"Kita kedatangan tamu dari OH Corp."jawab sekertaris Jang sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeok mengerutkan dahinya "Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak, tuan. Oh Jumyeon" Chanyeol semakin menatap sekertaris Jang dengan tatapan bingung. Mengapa Oh Jumyeon? Dia tahu jelas itu kakak Sehun, lalu apa yang di lakukannya disini? Jika ada yang ingin menyelamatkan Luhan setidaknya Sehun datang sendiri bukan kakaknya.

Mengapa tiba-tiba kakaknya datang tanpa alasan yang jelas? Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak mau terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Ia segera melepas kacamata kerjanya membuat citra pria berwibawanya menghilang menjadi seorang bocah berwajah manis dengan sepasang bola mata bulat yang indah.

Tidak ada yang akan menyangka kalau Chanyeol menyimpan banyak kebencian yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Memang benar Chanyeol merupakan satu-satunya pewaris segala aset keluarga Park yang tercantum secara hukum dan legal.

Ia jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya karena orang tuanya bercerai dan ia tinggal dengan ibunya. Lalu suatu hari sebuah kabar buruk mengenai kematian ayahnya sampai ke telinganya, Chanyeol kecil meraung-raung, menangis dan mengamuk meminta bertemu ayahnya.

Dia belum sempat memperlihatkan seluruh nilai-nilai tingginya dan piagam-piagam atas prestasi cemerlangnya, tapi ayahnya sudah meninggalkannya di dunia bersama ibunya. Sebagai pewaris utama, Chanyeol pindah ke mansion keluarga Park berpisah dengan ibunya yang kini entah berada dimana. Dia dengar ibunya sudah menikah lagi dan ia hanya berharap bahwa ibunya hidup bahagia.

Semenjak pindah ke mansion dan di umumkan sebagai pewaris utama nantinya ketika ia berusia 18 tahun, Chanyeol kecil mengalami banyak sekali percobaan pembunuhan, penculikan dan sebagainya. Masa kecilnya ia habisnya dengan penuh kenangan-kenangan buruk traumatis yang dalangnya adalah orang-orang haus kekuasaan dan uang.

Namun, Chanyeol disana tumbuh besar dengan kuat. Bertahan sekuat baja, di temani sekertaris Jang di sampingnya yang selalu setia mengabdi pada keluarga Park. Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun ketika baru saja masuk SMU dan berpacaran dengannya karena ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria cerewet itu.

Setiap pengumuman ranking dan nilai, Chanyeol selalu melihat nama seorang 'Xi Luhan' di papan nama. Nama yang selalu berada di posisi teratas, paling jenius diantara para jenius, yang bahkan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Nama yang ia ketahui adalah sebagai pembunuh ayahnya. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah Luhan itu hantu atau manusia asli, tidak ada yang pernah bertatap muka dengannya.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol cukup sulit untuk menemukan Luhan, dia sudah mencari anak itu seantero korea dan tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Sampai suatu hari anak itu merangkak sendiri ke dalam ruangan klub band yang Chanyeol bentuk bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol terkejut sekaligus bersyukur. Setidaknya ia dapat membungkuk hormat pada makam ayahnya nanti tanpa merasa bersalah lagi, setelah pembalasan dendam.

Itulah yang di pikirkan Chanyeol ketika seorang pria mungil memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Xi Luhan di hadapannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jumyeon menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam "aku langsung ke point-nya saja Chanyeol-ssi"

Chanyeol hanya diam tak bergeming sama sekali, matanya masih menatap Jumyeon tanpa berkedip. "Kembalikan Luhan"ujar Jumyeon terdengar santai namun menusuk.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya lantas menyandarkan dirinya di sofa dengan nyaman sementara sekertaris Jang hanya diam berdiri di sampingnya dan Jumyeon memerhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan seksama. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Jumyeon-ssi"

Jumyeon menghela nafasnya lantas mengeluarkan seluruh dokumen dalam amplop coklatnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam. "Apakah kau bahkan tahu mengapa ayahmu terbunuh? Bukankah ada alasan di balik pembunuhan itu?"tanya Jumyeon memperlihatkan foto-foto mayat ayahnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam menatap foto tersebut dengan mata memerah. "sepertinya sampai disini saja permbicaraan kita"

Jumyeon terkekeh pelan "bagaimana jika alasan itu mengubah posisi ayahmu dari korban menjadi pelaku?"

Chanyeol menatap Jumyeon tajam dengan tatapan bergetar, ia hampir saja memukul Jumyeon kalau saja pertahanannya tidak runtuh. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, "apa yang kau inginkan, jumyeon-sshi?"

"Park Jaehyun dan Xi Yizhao bekerja sama dan membuat sebuah kontrak-"Jumyeon memperlihatkan profile Jaehyun dan Yizhao beserta kontrak mereka, lalu melanjutkan "-dalam kontrak di sebutkan bahwa Park Jaehyun akan menanamkan saham pada perusahaan Xi, dan sebagai gantinya Tuan Xi Yizhao harus memberikan anaknya. Dalam artian lain, ini adalah kontrak perdagangan manusia"

Chanyeol diam menatap Jumyeon dengan terperangah. Apa artinya semua dokumen ini? Chanyeol merasa dia tidak ingin mendengarkan Jumyeon karena ia takut mengetahui rahasia di baliknya, ia terlalu pengecut. Namun, ia terlalu penasaran dengan kebenaran di balik pembunuhan tersebut.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa semua ini melibatkan ayahnya dan Luhan yang ia yakini saat itu masih kecil.

Jumyeon tersenyum miring melirik Chanyeol yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Park Jaehyun membeli Luhan untuk memperkosanya karena Jaehyun adalah seorang pedofil."

Chanyeol menatap Jumyeon tak percaya dan penuh akan amarah yang meledak-ledak. Ia menarik kerah baju Jumyeon dengan mata yang begitu menusuk. "Jangan bercanda berengsek!"teriak Chanyeol kalut.

Jumyeon menatap Chanyeol datar "kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ayahmu Chanyeol, karena sedari kecil kau tinggal dengan ibumu" Chanyeol terdiam mendengar penuturan Jumyeon yang sangat benar sekali, dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin merasa marah.

Jumyeon tersenyum menang melihat Chanyeol yang hanya mampu terdiam dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam namun terlihat goyah. "Ayahmu Park Jaehyun memperkosa Luhan hampir setiap malam! Ia meminta anak kecil untuk melepaskan nafsu dan hasratnya akan seks! Siapa yang lebih berengsek dari ayahmu hah?!"teriak Jumyeon yang merasa dirinya juga emosi akan kehadiran orang-orang bejat bernafsu pada anak kecil.

Sungguh perbuatan yang tidak dapat di maafkan bagi Jumyeon. Chanyeol menggeram matanya semakin memerah menahan air mata "tapi Luhan membunuhnya!"teriak Chanyeol.

Jumyeon tertawa "tentu saja untuk perlawanan diri bodoh, bahkan kau pun pasti akan melakukan itu. Siapapun"

Air mata Chanyeol lolos dari pelupuknya, pertahanannya runtuh. ia terdiam lemas dan perlahan melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah kemeja Jumyeon. Dadanya sesak, dan pikirannya sangat kacau. Rasanya dunianya akan runtuh dalam sekejap. Semua yang ia bangun selama ini seakan sia-sia saja. Jika saja ia mengetahui hal ini lebih cepat, ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti menculik Luhan dan menyiksanya.

Ia bahkan tidak tau apakah sekarang ia mampu untuk sekedar melangkah ke ruangan di mana Luhan di sekap dan menatap wajahnya tanpa merasa bersalah. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan cepat lantas beranjak dari posisi duduknya "aku akan membawa Luhan, tunggu saja"ujarnya pelan.

.

.

.

Luhan masih terbaring lemas di atas lantai di kamarnya. Rambutnya dan bajunya sudah mengering setelah tadi pagi ia dimasukkan paksa ke dalam bathub oleh Chanyeol. matanya memandang ke arah ventilasi kecil di sudut ruangan. Melihat indahnya belahan cahaya bulan yang remang.

Ia merindukan Sehun, amat sangat merindukannya. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah ia terluka? Apakah lukanya parah? Apakah ia makan dengan benar? Luhan merindukan senyum Sehun lebih dari apapun. Bagaimana pria itu menatapnya dengan hangat, senyumnya yang lembut, dan bibir tipisnya yang selalu melumat milik Luhan.

Ia rindu semuanya. Rasanya begitu mengerikan dan sesak ketika teringat bahwa terakhir kalinya kau melihat orang yang kau cintai tengah dalam keadaan mengenaskan, terkapar di atas tanah bersimbah darah di sekujur kepalanya. Mengingatnya membuat Luhan kehabisan nafas meski pasokan oksigen masih terlampau banyak di bumi ini.

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar dari luar, Luhan meringsut takut. Dia sangat yakin bahwa Chanyeol kembali untuk menyiksanya, kali ini hukuman apalagi yang ingin dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya?

Derit pintu terdengar dan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar dingin membuat Luhan membeku dan terdiam disana dengan tubuh yang bergetar semu.

Chanyeol disana menatap Luhan dengan lirih sementara Luhan hanya diam menunggu Chanyeol menyiksanya. Ia siap untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan dan _bruk_ ia berlutut di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya disana. Merasa terkejut sekaligus bingung, beberapa jam yang lalu pria itu terlihat senang menyiksa dirinya lalu sekarang mengapa ia terlihat hancur dan sedih?

Setetes air mata yang meluncur dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol sudah cukup meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Lu~"panggil Chanyeol lirih, hati Luhan seakan hancur melihat sahabatnya itu berantakan.

"Mengapa... mengapa kau tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang ayahku?"Chanyeol menatap Luhan pilu.

Luhan terperangah, apakah Chanyeol tahu? Tahu tentang apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan ayahnya? Luhan merangkak mendekati Chanyeol dengan cepat lalu meremas bahunya "k-kau tahu?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai terisak "maafkan aku..."lirihnya di tengah-tengah isakannya.

Luhan ikut menangis melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya sangat-sangat hancur mendapati fakta sebenarnya tentang ayahnya. Luhan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia lebih memilih disiksa oleh Chanyeol daripada melihatnya hancur dan menangis meraung seperti ini. Ia menarik Chanyeol ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya sesekali menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau pasti menderita lu..."isak Chanyeol tak terbayangakan baginya rasa sakit Luhan yang masih begitu kecil dan mungil di perkosa oleh ayahnya. Tak terbayangkan bagi Chanyeol betapa sakit dan menyiksanya hal itu. Luhan pasti merasa kotor, dan harus menahan beban itu sendirian tanpa seorangpun di sampingnya yang menemaninya.

Semua itu sama sekali tak terpikirkan bagi Chanyeol. Bagaimana Luhan yang mungil itu menjalani hidupnya selama ini. Setidaknya hal itu pasti merupakan hal yang traumatis baginya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol"Luhan mencoba menenangkan, walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak ingat apapun dari semua kejadian hal itu.

Bukan karena hanya rasa traumatisnya. Tapi hal itu merupakan sistem dari otaknya. Menjadi seorang jenius merupakan sebuah anugerah, namun bagaimana jika dalam anugerahnya itu terselip sebuah bencana yang menyakitkan?

Luhan akan ingat segalanya hanya dalam satu kali lihat. Buku, angka, ukuran pohon, ukuran batu, panjang rumput, lebar jalan, tinggi gerbong kereta, ia bahkan mampu menghitung berapa kecepatan kereta hanya dalam sekali lihat. Bahkan bagaimana bentuk tetesan hujan delapan bulan lalu beserta diameternya, ia ingat.

Dan segala ingatan itu akan di hapus satu tahun sekali oleh otaknya sendiri. Membuang memori lama dan membangun memori baru. Kasus yang langka, tentu saja. Dan tidak ada satupun obatnya di dunia ini.

Di suatu pagi Luhan harus terbangun dengan pikiran kosong tanpa ingatan. Siapa dirinya dan apa yang dia lakukan disana, ia tidak tahu. Tidak sampai semuanya diceritakan oleh salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya. Mulai dari kepribadian gandanya, siapa namanya, siapa jati dirinya dan lainnya. Selalu seperti itu setiap tahun.

Terkadang Luhan takut jika harus berteman dan mencintai orang-orang. Ia takut nanti menyakiti mereka karena ingatan manis tentang mereka akan terhapus entah kemana dan berakhir dengan mereka menjauhinya. Terkadang ia juga terpikir akan keputusannya menjadi seorang kekasih Oh Sehun. Haruskah ia memberitahukannya nanti? Haruskah dia hanya diam saja?

Sungguh Luhan tidak mau kehilangan Sehun dalam keadaan apapun. Entah saatnya nanti ia kembali bangun tanpa ingatan, ia ingin sehun disana menemaninya dan mendirikan jati diri Luhan. Namun, bersediakah Sehun melakukan itu untuknya? dan jika ia mau apakah suatu hari dia tidak akan lelah membuat memori baru dengan Luhan setiap tahunnya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saat ini masih terisak di dalam dekapannya. Bagaimana jika nanti ia melupakan mereka? Hidup, berkedip, makan dan bernafas setiap detiknya bagi Luhan sungguh menyakitkan. Hidup walaupun dirinya tahu suatu hari nanti ingatannya kembali terhapus. Lalu di gantikan lagi dengan Luhan yang pikirannya kosong tanpa ingatan seperti bayi baru lahir.

Terbayangkah betapa sakitnya Luhan setiap harinya harus hidup dengan sebuah catatan kecil di kepalanya 'kau akan lupa'. Terkadang ia ketakutan di sudut kamarnya ditemani kegelapan tanpa ingatan. Itu semua membuatnya kosong dan sesak.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau bangun nak?"

 _"Hhh a-ayah. Luh- Luhan"_

 _"Tenang saja, dia sudah aman dan sedang menuju kesini? Tenang hm? Ayah akan memanggilkan dokter"_

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**a Year Of Memories**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sehun! Sehun!_

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, bibir tipisnya tergerak mengigaukan nama Luhan, tangannya mencengkram erat selimut yang membalut tubuh kurusnya. Semuanya terlihat gelap bagi Sehun saat ini, yang ia dengar hanya suara Luhan yang memanggil-manggilnya dengan nada menyakitkan dan pilu. Ia mencoba berlari mengelilingi ruangan yang gelap itu, tak ada satupun cahaya yang terlihat.

Sehun mencoba lagi dan lagi, apakah ini mimpi? Lalu ini dimana? ia harus bangun dan menyelamatkan Luhan. Luhan tidak boleh mati, ia harus bangun dari mimpi ini. Sehun mencoba membuka kelopak matanya, namun semua itu terasa berat baginya. Tapi, rasa cintanya pada Luhan tak membuatnya menyerah sedikitpun, ia mencoba membuka lagi kedua kelopak matanya.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia melihat setitik cahaya putih yang begitu terang. Ia masih berusaha membuka matanya, rasa pening langsung menjalari kepalanya membuatnya sedikit meringis.

"Sehun, kau bangun nak?"Sehun dapat mendegar suara ayahnya yang sepertinya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Sehun membuka mulutnya perlahan sekuat tenaganya"Hhh a-ayah. Luh- Luhan"

"Tenang saja, dia sudah aman dan sedang menuju kesini? Tenang hm? Ayah akan memanggilkan dokter"

Sehun merasa tenang ketika ayah menyebutkan Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempatnya berada. Ia mulai merasa mengantuk lagi, matanya terasa berat, entah mungkin dirinya belum pulih benar karena itulah rasa kantuknya cukup besar untuk dapat di tahan.

Sehun mengatup kelopak matanya kembali, yang terakhir kali di lihatnya adalah ayahnya yang berlari entah kemana. Lalu ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya kembali.

Tak lama ayah Sehun kembali bersama seorang dokter beserta perawat yang bertugas. Ia memberitahukan bagaimana keadaan Sehun tadi ketika mendapatkan kesadarannya untuk sejenak. Dokter Kim tampak membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya "itu sangat normal setelah mendapatkan pukulan sebesar itu pada kepalanya, ia belum sadar sepenuhnya, dia masih mengigau, tapi dilihat dari detak jantungnya yang sekarang menjadi lebih stabil. Biarkan ia tidur seperti itu, kemungkinan ia akan bangun esok hari"

Tuan Oh menghela nafasnya merasa lega dan mengangguk kepalanya lantas mengucapkan terima kasih kepada dokter Kim. Ia menatap lega pada putra bungsunya itu, setidaknya ia sudah melewati masa kritis dan sedang dalam proses menuju kepulihan.

"S-sehun.."terdengar suara mungil yang bergetar dan begitu lirih, membuat tuan Oh pun tampaknya menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu, tubuhnya penuh luka dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Si mungil segera melesat, berlari menghampiri Sehun dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Bulir-bulir air mata runtuh mengalir dengan deras. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat keadaan Sehun yang seperti itu. Semua ini karena dirinya, karena Sehun berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya. Bagian itulah yang paling menyakiti hati Luhan saat ini.

"Sehun, maaf... maafkan aku"lirihnya di sela isakan-isakan pilunya.

"Luhan, sebaiknya kita mengobati lukamu terlebih dahulu"terdengar suara tuan Oh yang terdengar khawatir, sementara Jumyeon yang sedari tadi sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan hanya diam.

Luhan menatap tuan Oh dengan tidak rela, ia tidak mau meninggalkan Sehun, seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Luhan tuan Oh menghela nafasnya "tadi Sehun sempat sadar, dokter mengatakan kemungkinan dia akan sadar kembali besok, dan keadaannya sudah cukup stabil. Aku yakin Sehun tidak akan suka ketika ia bangun, mendapatimu penuh luka. Dia akan merasa bersalah, kau tau itu kan Luhan?"ujar ayah Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan bahwa putra bungsunya itu akan baik-baik saja.

Luhan menatap Sehun masih tak rela, namun kepalanya mengangguk pasrah. Tuan Oh segera memberi perintah pada Jumyeon untuk segera membawa Luhan untuk segera pergi dan mendapat perawatan. Luhan melangkah meninggalkan Sehun, sesekali meliriknya berharap Sehun segera mendapat kesadaran penuh dan memanggil namanya kembali.

Namun sebuah harapan hanyalah harapan.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba membuka kelopak matanya lebih lebar. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kepalanya sedikit pening, pandangannya pun sedikit berputar. Ia menatap lemas ke aras atap rumah sakit yang berwarna putih itu. Lama ia terdiam disana,mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia segera membelalakkan matanya sesaat setelah ia teringat akan Luhan. "Luh-"belum sempat ia memanggil nama Luhan, kata-katanya sudah di potong oleh si mungil yang kini sudah duduk di dekat ranjangnya dengan baju khusus pasien sudah terbalut rapi di tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku disini Sehun, aku baik-baik saja"Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun, lalu tersenyum lebar sebisa mungkin, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya ingin menangis. Setelah sempat mengkhawatirkan Sehun semalaman sekarang ia sudah sadar dan terlihat baik-baik saja, itu semua sudah cukup bagi Luhan.

"Luhan!"pekik Sehun, ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya meskipun tubuhnya terasa lemas, demi memeriksa bahwa yang di hadapannya benar-benar Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan terperangah, tangannya terangkat menggapai pipi Luhan "ini benar kau?"

Luhan tersenyum manis lantas menganggukkan kepalanya "humm, ini aku. Aku baik-baik saja Sehun, sangat baik!"teriak Luhan ceria.

Mata Sehun beralih pada perban yang kini tertempel di tangan Luhan "tanganmu ada apa? Apa mereka menyiksamu? Siapa yang menculikmu,Lu?"tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi dan terdengar sangat khawatir.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya dan menatap Sehun lirih. "Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja, mereka juga sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakitiku lagi, jadi bisakah kita tak membahasnya lagi? Aku akan lebih senang jika kita hanya membahas tentang kau dan aku"

Sehun menghela nafasnya, meskipun merasa penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi selama dirinya tak sadarkan diri, Sehun memilih diam dan menuruti perkataan Luhan. Sehun menarik Luhan untuk berada lebih dekat lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Luhan, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang teramat juga rasa kerinduannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat"ujar Luhan menatap Sehun tepat ke dalam manik matanya.

Sehun tersenyum, menunjukkan matanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit "aku juga merindukanmu, sangat"

.

.

.

Luhan menyuapkan bubur pada Sehun sambil tersenyum sementara yang disuapi juga balas tersenyum. Luhan kembali mengambil sesendok bubur dan akan segera memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Sehun sebelum anak itu segera menghentikannya.

Luhan mengernyit bingung dan menatap Sehun tak mengerti. Sehun menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, sebuah ide mesum terlintas di pikirannya saat ini. "Suapi aku dari bibir ke bibir"ujar Sehun sambil bersedekap menunggu reaksi Luhan.

Luhan terdiam sejenak, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sehun barusan, seketika pipinya memerah hebat, ia meletakkan sendoknya kembali ke sendok lantas memukul lengan Sehun dengan manja. "ish nakal"ujar Luhan malu-malu.

Sehun mengulum senyum melihat betapa menggemaskannya wajah Luhan saat ini. "Tidak mau, nanti keluargamu melihat"tolak Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak suka, senyuman di wajahnya langsung saja memudar. "kalau begitu aku tidak akan makan sampai kapan pun, biarkan saja aku mati"balas Sehun datar.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang membulat mendadak "t-tidak! Sehun tidak boleh mati"ujar Luhan terdengar merengek.

Sehun menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya "kalau begitu lakukan"balasnya datar. Luhan menatap Sehun ragu, namun akhirnya memasukkan sesendok bubur ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, lalu jemari mungilnya menarik tengkuk Sehun dengan cepat.

Detik berikutnya bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan, keduanya saling melumat dan Luhan sibuk memasukkan bubur ke dalam bibir Sehun, sementara anak yang lebig besar itu sibuk melilit dan menyesapi lidah Luhan memastikan bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun bubur yang tersisa disana.

"Hah..."suara nafas Luhan terdengar ketika Sehun melepas ciumannya, pipinya memerah hebat sementara Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat bagaimana Luhan sudah terangsang hanya dengan permainan bibir saja.

Sehun berencana menuntaskan permainan di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit ketika suara gaduh terdengar menggema di depan ruangan Sehun. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, ketika melihat orang-orang berpakaian hitam terlihat lalu lalang di depan sana.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sehun dan ikut mengerutkan kening lantaran di luar sana sepertinya sangat ramai dan gaduh.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu ruangan Sehun dibuka memperlihat Yizhao dan beberapa bodyguardnya yang berjaga-jaga di luar.

Tuan Oh ikut masuk diikuti Jumyeon dan juga beberapa bodyguard yang Sehun ketahui adalah pengikut setia terlampau larut dalam pikirannya hingga baru menyadari bahwa tubuh Luhan sedang bergetar, dan jemari mungilnya mencengkram lengan baju Sehun dengan sangat erat saat ini.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu mendekap Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, mengecup keningnya menyalurkan kehangatan dan berusaha membuat Luhan lebih tenang.

"Jadi apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari, Tuan Xi?" Tuan Oh memecah keheningan.

Yizhao menatap Luhan yang berada dalam pelukan Sehun "sepertinya kau memiliki sesuatu yang seharusnya milikku, Tuan Oh" ayah Sehun mengepal tangannya, merasa tidak senang mendengar cara Yizhao menyebut anaknya sendiri dengan 'sesuatu'. Sementara Sehun sibuk melemparkan tatapan nyalang ke arah Yizhao, seakan tatapan itu mengatakan bahwa Sehun akan membunuhnya jika ia menyentuh Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan berani mengambil Luhan, tuan Xi" balas ayah Sehun.

Yizhao menaikkan satu alisnya "maksudmu?"

Tuan Oh tampak mengambik secarik kertas dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya pada Yizhao "ini adalah kontrak penjualan Luhan antara kau dan Park Chanyeol"

Mata Yizhao membelalak, bersamaan dengan Sehun yang merasa dirinya salah dengan dengan nama Park Chanyeol. Atau itu mungkin Chanyeol yang lain. Namun menurutmu beraoa banyak orang di korea yang memiliki nama yang sama?

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung dan Luhan sangat mengerti dengan tatapan Sehun saat ini. Ia menggenggam tangan Sehun berusaha menenangkannya, karena sebaiknya mereka berbicara nanti saja setelah masalah yang sedang berlangsung sekarang sudah selesai.

"Ini dapat menjadu bukti yang kuat untuk memasukkanmu ke penjara, Tuan Xi"

Yizhao mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha tetap tenang "dan itu berarti kau harus menjebloskan Park Chanyeol ke penjara juga."

Tuan Oh menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya "sayangnya aku tidak perduli dengan Park Chanyeol, mau dia sahabat Sehun sekalipun, lagi pula dia sudah bersedia masuk penjara"

Yizhao terdiam disana, ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, selain memberikan perintah pada bodyguardnya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Tuan Oh tersenyum penuh kemenangan sesaat setelah Yizhao langsung pergi dari sana.

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Luhan dan diam disana menunggu keputusan ayahnya.

"Luhan, kau bisa tinggal di rumah kami jika kau mau"tawar tuan Oh ramah.

Sehun melonggarkan genggamanya merasa lega dengan perkataan ayahnya. Mata Luhan bersinar terang berkaca-kaca merasa tersentuh. Benarkah ia boleh tinggal bersama Sehun? Benarkah ia boleh pergi dari genggaman ayahnya? Jika benar begitu, ia akan merasa senang hati.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan lembut "Lu, bagaimana?"

Luhan menatap Sehun begitu tipis untuk menangis. Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat "ya, aku mau"

.

.

.

"Nah, kau akan tinggal di kamarku untuk sementara sampai kamarmu selesai di tata nantinya"Sehun tersenyum lembut, keduanya baru pulang dari rumah sakit setelah di rawat untuk satu minggu.

Mata Luhan berbinar terang, lantas memeluk Sehun dengan erat "aku mencintaimu, sungguh"bisiknya di telinga Sehun.

Sehun bergidik geli, bulu kuduknya merinding mendengar suara menggoda Luhan "hentikan itu, jangan menggodaku atau aku benar-benar akan menerkammu"sungut Sehun sembari menatap Luhan lekat dan mengerutkan keningya.

Luhan menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, ia pikir melakukan seks mungkin akan menjadi hadiah yang baik sepulang dari rumah sakit. Luhan menjinjitkan kakinya, memeluk leher Sehun lantas memasukka kuping Sehun kedalam mulutnya, menciuminya dan menjilatinya secara sensual membuat Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak menegang.

"Hey hey, bocah kecil ini sudah pandai menggoda rupanya" Sehun menjauh tubuh Luhan dari dirinya dan menatapnya lekat "sebelum itu, jelaskan tentang keterlibatan Chanyeol dalam penculikanmu"tanyanya sedikit tajam.

Luha menundukkan kepalanya, memandang Sehun takut-takut, ia diam disana tanpa mengatakan apapun "Luhan, luka-luka di tubuhmu, apa dia yang melakukanya?"tanya Sehun mencoba selembut mungkin.

Luhan masih diam tak bergeming membuat Sehun merasa habis kesabaran. "Sialan Chanyeol, si berengsek itu"desis Sehun, ia melangkah cepat menuju pintu kamarnya berencana untuk memukuli Chanyeol sampa mati.

Namun Luhan dengan sigap mengejar Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Tidak Sehun, aku mohon jangan lukai Chanyeol"lirih Luhan, jemarinya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengela nafasnya lantas membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan, ia membelai wajah Luhan yang hampir menangis dan menatapnya lembut "tapi dia melukaimu, Lu"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat "aku pantas mendapatkannya Sehun, dia punya alasan"

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Luhan bingung "alasan? Alasan apa?"

Luhan memalingkan wajanya, air mata mengalir cepat dari pelupuk matanya "aku... membunuh ayahnya"lirihny bergetar.

Sehu terdiam dalam hening, ia tahu betul apa yang di maksud Luhan disini. Jadi, pria yang di bunuh Luhan adalah aya dari Park Chanyeol. Sehun akui itu alasan yang logis, masuk akal mengapa Chanyeol melakukan itu. Sehun menghela nafasnya mulai menyerah "dia tidak melakukan yang lain kan?"

Luhan mengusap air matanya dan kembali menggeleng "tidak, dia tidak melakuka apa-apa. Tenang saja tubuhku aman"ujar Luhan terkekeh.

Sehun ikut tersenyum dan tertawa geli lantas memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan penuh kehangatan "lagipula dia masih mencintai Baekhyun, tahu"sungut Luhan.

"Yayaya, aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Yang aku tahu aku ingin segera memakan rusa nakal yang menggodaku tadi"Sehun menatap mesum kearah Luhan, sementar yang di tatap hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Luhan dengan cepat melompat dan melingkarkan kaki di sekeliling pinggang Sehun membuatnya terlihat seperti koala. Sehun dengan senang hati menahan berat badan Luhan sesekali meremas bokongnya secara sensual, lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur.

.

.

.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"teriak Sehun setelah mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang bermain basket sendirian di jam istirahat seperti ini.

Sehun membuang kotak susu coklatnya ke sembarang tempat,matanya menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol, membuat siapapun akan ngeri jika di ditatap seperti itu.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa hari ini akan datang juga,hari dimana ia akan di pukuli oleh Sehun.

'Bugh' tak berselang lama, Sehun sudah mendaratkan tinjunya tepat di wajah Chanyeol. Sehun memang sudah merencanakan ini semenjak ia akan mulai kembali bersekolah, memukul Chanyeol sepuas mungkin.

Pukulan tadi cukup untuk menarik perhatian para siswa yang lalu lalang dan menjadikan hal tersebut sebagai bahan tontonan. Chanyeol dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir tepat di sudut bibirnya saat ini. Ia menatap Sehun datar, seaka tak mau kalah ia membalas pukulan tersebut tepat di wajah Sehun, membuat Sehun terpental kebelakang.

Para siswa dan siswi sudah berkumpul di tengah lapang saling bertepuk tangan. Ada yang meneriakka nama Chanyeol, ada juga yang meneriakkan nama Sehun. Bahkan ada yang membuat taruhan.

Sehun kembali memukul Chanyeol begitu pula sebaliknya, sampai akhirnya keduanya kehabisan tenaga dan terbaring bersamaan di lapangan itu.

"Apa ini? tidak ada yang menang? Tidak seru sekali"bisik-bisik dari para siswa terdengar dan akhirnya mereka memih meninggalkan kedua pria jangkung itu.

"Sial, ini sakit sekali Oh Sehun"sungut Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir wajahku tidak sakit?"

Keduanya terdiam dalam hening, membiarka alunan angin yang lembut menyapa kulit mereka. "Hey, maafkan aku"lirih Chanyeol, setitik air mata mengalir dari ekor matanya.

"Hey hey, kau menangis? Kau yakin kau itu seme?"tanya Sehun mengejek.

"Sialan! Aku benar-benar serius"

Sehun kembali memandang langit "Luhan sudah memaafkanmu, kupikir aku juga harus. kau melakukan itu karena ada alasan jadi kurasa itu cukup wajar. Tapi aku tidak memaafkanku dengan luka-luka di tubuh Luhan, dan hey kau tidak melakukan apapun padanya selain itu kan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh "rencananya begitu"

"Hey hey!"teriak Sehun tak suka.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli "aku bercanda, aku masih punya baekkieku. Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahaku?"

Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak "ummm well, jika kau mentraktir kami di kantin setiap hari sampai kita lulus"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun, ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan meminta hal semudah itu "kupikir itu tidak masalah, brother"

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri memandang jauh ke arah jendela sekolah, merasakan semilir angin yang membelai kulit kepalanya dengan lembut. Matanya berkedip dingin memandang matahari yang masih bersinar terang di atas sana. Mata yang berkedip dingin itu tentu saja bukan milik Luhan.

Kedua bola mata penuh benci itu sudah pasti milik Bell. Entah Luhan yang kembali melarikan diri, atau Bell yang memaksa keluar, tak ada yang tahu karena sedari tadi ia hanya diam di dekat jendela memandangi Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tadi berbaring di tengah lapangan basket yang kini entah kemana hilangnya.

Ia menghela nafasnya cukup panjang, walaupun matanya penuh kebencian, namun terselip sebuah kesedihan dan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Dengan keadaan Luhan yang stabil sekarang, tak mudah baginya untuk keluar. Entah kapan ia akan tiba-tiba menghilang. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya ia akan menikmati kehangatan matahari musim panas.

Dan terlebih lagi, sulit baginya untuk terus melihat Sehun. Tak bisa di pungkiri kalau Bell benar-benar merindukan anak itu. Ia bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri sebagai dirinya sendiri, dengan nama Bell, bukan Luhan.

Setidaknya ia ingin berkencan dengan Sehun satu kali saja, menyimpan satu-satunya kenangan manis selama dirinya hidup sebagai parasit di dalam tubuh seseorang. Selama ini yang kenangan ia dapatkan hanyalah kenangan pahit dan luar biasa menyakitkan.

Setiap Luhan lari, dialah yang mendapat kenangan menyakitkan itu. Tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa hangat, kecuali ketika Sehun menyatakan cinta padanya, meski pada saat itu, Sehun memaksudkan cintanya untuk Luhan. Tak pernah ia merasa begitu bergetar untuk seseorang.

"Luhan, sedang apa disana hm?"

Ini dia, suara lembut yang menggetarkan hatinya. Bell dapat merasakan nafas Sehun berhembus di sekitar lehernya, dan sepasang tangan melingkar di perutnya. Membuatnya tergelitik senang.

Bell tiba-tiba menjadi gugup, ia menjadi mual seakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitiki perutnya. Perlahan, namun pasti ia melepaskan pelukan Sehun, lantas membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun tepat ke dalam manik bola mata hazel milik Sehun.

Sehun terkejut mendapati tatapan berbeda dari Luhan, ia tahu betul siapa yang ada disana. Bukan Luhan, tentu saja. Sehun mencoba tetap tenang, ini seharusnya menjadi pertemuan 'resmi' pertama mereka, dan Sehun cukup gugup untuk itu. Ia tidak tahu akan mengatakan apa nantinya.

"Hai Sehun, kau pasti sudah tahu tentangku kan?"tanya Bell datar.

Sehun menatap Bell datar lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Bell"

Bell menyodorkan tangannya, Sehun sempat menatap tangan itu sedikit ragu. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu menjabat tangan itu dengan lembut.

"Aku Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu"

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

A Year of Memories

HUNHAN/YAOI/NC

.

.

.

Disinilah Sehun dan Bell, di sebuah taman bermain dimana banyak pasangan memilih berkencan disana. Sehun menatap bell sedikit kasihan, ia sempat memohon pada Sehun tadi untuk bisa berkencan dengannya, ini mungkin terakhir kalinya Bell akan hidup dan melihat langit biru yang indah.

"Sehun, apa kita boleh bergenggaman tangan?"tanya Bell matanya menatap penuh harap ke arah Sehun, dan tentu saja Sehun tidak akan menolak, toh meskipun sifat dan nama mereka berbeda, Bell tetaplah Luhan, dan Luhan tetaplah Bell. Karena Bell adalah bagian dari Luhan dan serpihan hati Luhan yang terluka. Mereka sama.

Sehun tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan Bell dengan erat "ayo bersenang-senang hari ini"ujar Sehun hangat, Bell merasakan hatinya bergetar, Sehun tidak takut dengannya ia memperlakukan Bell sebagai seorang manusia, bukan parasit.

"Terima kasih"

Keduanya kemudian memulai kencan mereka, bermain semua wahana, tertawa menikmatinya bersama, bernafas di satu tempat yang sama, makan es krim vanilla dan permen kapas, membeli bando kelinci, mereka berkencan layaknya muda-mudi normal. Melupakan semua masalah yang ada bersama-sama.

Bell menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam di atas sana, dari dalam sebuah bianglala bersama dengan Sehun. Udara terasa begitu hangat, namun tatapan Bell masih terlihat dingin, keheningan menyelimuti mereka cukup panjang.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap dunia ini indah"Bell memecah keheningan, Sehun menatap Bell sementara Bell masih menatap matahari terbenam.

"Karena semua yang aku punya hanyalah kenangan pahit dunia ini, begitu banyak iblis dan monster. Manusia begitu menakuti iblis, monster dan semacamnya, namun mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka sendiri adalah monster"

Sehun diam mendengarkan Bell, ia mengerti rasa sakit yang dialami Bell. "Tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku merasa matahari terbenam ini sangat indah"setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Bell. Ia menatap mata Sehun begitu dalam, dan untuk pertama kalinya tatapan Bell menghangat dan penuh cinta "karena aku menikmatinya bersamamu"

Sehun merasakan hatinya terenyuh, Bell benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini, dan Sehun mengerti semua itu. Perasaan ditinggalkan, ditakuti, dan di benci. Perasaan yang membekukan hati nurani.

"Terima kasih Sehun sudah mengajarkan apa artinya cinta dan kehangatan"Bell tersenyum hangat dan itu adalah pertama kalinya seumur hidup. Ia menyodorkan tangannya pada Sehun dengan air mata yang masih berderai, Sehun menggapai tangan tersebut, menjabatnya dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat. Bell lantas menarik tangan Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun, Sehun terdiam membiarkan Bell mengambil ciumannya. Setidaknya ini bisa menjadi salam perpisahan, dan dengan ini Sehun ingin agar Bell tidak merasa kesepian lagi dan kembali bersatu dengan Luhan sebagai hati yang utuh.

Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun setelah menemukan dirinya telah mencium Sehun. "S-Sehun?!"

Sehun tersenyum "ya sayang, aku disini"Sehun menarik Luhan dan mendekapnya lalu mengecupi puncak kepalanya "aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi Sehun? "

Sehun membelai rambut Luhan dengan sayang "nanti, akan kujelaskan nanti, ok?"

"Hum"Luhan mengangguk pelan lalu mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

.

.

.

"Sehun"Luhan menatap Sehun dalam remang sinar bulan di dalam kamar mereka yang hangat.

"Hum?"Sehun menyahut, membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup lalu menatap Luhan.

"Terima kasih"ujar Luhan pelan, jemarinya membelai wajah Sehun dengan lembut, menyalurkan perasaannya yang hangat dan kasih sayangnya terhadap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, baginya tidak masalah jika itu untuk Luhan, maka ia pun rela jika harus meregang nyawa. Semuanya hanya untuk pria mungil bermata rusa yang indah itu. Baginya Luhan lah permata dari harta karun yang butuh bertahun-tahun dan perjuangan keras untuk mendapatkannya. Luhan segalanya, Luhan prioritasnya dan selamanya akan begitu.

Sehun mencium kening Luhan dengan lembut "tidak masalah sayang"ucapnya lantas memeluk Luhan, tanpa Sehun sadari Luhan telah meneteskan air matanya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sehun dan tak lama kemudian keduanya tertidur.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan Luhan tak lagi ada di sampingnya. Kamar terlalu gelap untuk sekedar melihat sekelilingnya lantas ia menghidupkan lampu di atas meja dan menemukan Luhan duduk di sofa dengan sebuah boneka yang kemarin dinamakan Luna oleh salah satu kepribadian Luhan.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya "Luhan?"panggil Sehun.

Luhan yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik boneka, menyembulkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Matanya polos dan cerah menatap ceria ke arah Sehun "ajhussi!"ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun balas tersenyum kecil, kepribadian Luhan yang satu lagi telah keluar, mungkin ini akan kembali menjadi salah satu perpisahan. sepertinya kondisi Luhan yang semakin stabil dan bahagia membuat luka-luka masa lalu Luhan mulai menghilang dan serpihan-serpihan hatinya pun mulai menyatu kembali dengan dirinya. Adanya Sehun bersamanya membuat Luka itu mulai mengabur.

Sehun melangkah menghampiri Luhan, lalu bersimpuh di lantai, sambil tersenyum ia mengacak gemas rambut Luhan, meski sudah sekolah menengah Luhan masih sangat cocok bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar Lucu.

"Mengapa bermain sendiri tengah malam begini hm?"tanya Sehun lembut.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir sembari menggelengkan kepalanya "humm aku tidak bermain"ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan gemas "ada apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba terlihat sedih?"

"Karena aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Luna, aku... akan sangat merindukannya"

Sehun menatap Luhan sedih "apa kau sedih?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "aku tetap akan bertemu dengannya nanti meski aku menghilang nantinya"ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti ia lalu membelai rambut Luhan dan menatapnya "berbahagialah, mari kita buat kenangan bahagia bersama dan tinggalkan kenangan pahit. Bersama-sama kita bisa, Lu"Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat.

Luhan tersenyum polos dan menganggukkan kepalanya "eum!"

Sehun berjanji dalam hatinya ia tetap akan berada di samping Luhan apapun yang terjadi kecuali maut memisahkan mereka. Ia berjanji akan membuat Luhan hanya mengingat kenangan-kenangan bahagia bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Sehun! Luhan!" Terdengar suara kyungsoo dari ujung lapangan di pagi yang berembun itu.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di ujung lapangan basket sekolah, mereka benar-benar seperti kumpulan para musisi. Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang melangkah santai di belakangnya sambil tersenyum. Sudah lama rasanya mereka berkumpul lagi dan membahas musik.

Sehun merindukan momen ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu? Kalian sepertinya senang"tanya Luhan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ayo tebak"Baekhyun mengedip manja ke arah Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya terkikik dan mulai berpikir "ummm festival band?"tebaknya asal.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merengut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Luhannie! Tidak seru! Bagaimana bisa kau benar hanya dalam satu kali tebak?"sungutnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh "as expected, a genius"ujar Chanyeol sembari memutar-mutar stik drumnya dengan wajah sok keren.

"a genius and of course, he is mine"ujar Sehun dari belakang sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut Luhan gemas, membuat sang empunya pun tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aaaaw! Berhenti Sehun, aku tidak suka mendengar ini"ujar Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri, Kyungsoo paling benci mendengar gombalan dan semacamnya. Yah, ini semua karena Jongin yang mengejar-ngejarnya dan mengiriminya sms penuh gombalan, dia benar-benar menyeramkan menurut Kyungsoo.

"Jadi! Apa kita akan membuat lagu baru?"tanya Luhan bersemangat.

"Tentu saja!"jawab mereka serentak.

.

.

.

"teman-teman sangat bersemangat untuk festival bandnya"kekeh Luhan sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sehun. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain ditemani langit sore sepulang sekolah, layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya.

Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan "tentu saja mereka mencintai musik, dan aku juga mulai merasa menyukainya"

"Aku juga!"teriak Luhan sambil mengayun-nganyunkan genggaman mereka.

Tiba-tiba Luhan terjatuh, kakinya terasa sangat lemas dan rasa sakit tiba-tiba menjalari kepalanya, beberapa ingatan bersama Sehun kemudian mulai mengabur dari kepalanya, seakan direnggut paksa dari otaknya.

"L-Luhan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"Sehun menatap Luhan khawatir. Luhan menatap Sehun terperangah, matanya penuh rasa ketakutan dan sakit. "S-sehun"panggilnya dengan nafas terengah-engah, tangannya mencengkram lengan baju Sehun dengan erat, tubuhnya bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari keningnya.

"Malam pertama..."Luhan menatap Sehun dengan ketakutan, nafasnya tersengal-sengal membuatnya hanya mampu mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata.

"Malam pertama kita..."air mata mulai mengaliri pipi Luhan, bibirnya bergetar hebat "menghilang"kata itu akhirnya lolos dari bibirnya, ia mulai terisak jemarinya menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya, ia menjambak rambutnya dan mulai menangis histeris.

Benar, Sehun Lupa akan hal paling penting itu. Bagaimana? Bagaimana ia bisa Lupa hal sepenting itu? Padahal ia sudah di beri tahu. Ia pikir kebahagiaan akhirnya datang pada mereka, namun ia salah. Masih ada sebuah bongkahan besar di hadapan mereka yang butuh mereka pecahkan untuk menghadap sang surya.

"Sayang, Lu tenanglah aku disini"Sehun mencoba tenang dan tak ikut menangis saat ini, ia memeluk Luhan dengan erat, menciumi pelipisnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya berusaha memberi ketenangan.

"Aku takut hiks Sehun aku takut"raung Luhan, air mata mengaliri wajahnya begitu deras, tangan mungil memeluk Sehun erat.

"Aku disini sayang"Sehun mengecup kening Luhan menyalurkan seluruh cintanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menenangkan Luhan saat ini.

.

.

.

Luhan terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur Sehun, peluh terus membahasahi wajahnya, bibirnya pucat pasi dan matanya masih terpejam sesekali ia terdengar mengigau.

"Kita batalkan saja untuk tampil di festival, kita masih punya banyak kesempatan kan?"Baekhyun buka suara, mereka sudah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi setelah Sehun menjelaskannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "ayo kita buat kenangan indah untuk Luhan, meskipun dia akan melupakannya... setidaknya dia tidak akan memiliki kenangan buruk lagi."

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Luhan prihatin, rasa bersalah mulai menghantuinya, ia tidak menyangka setiap tahun Luhan akan menghadapi sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuknya?"tanya Sehun frustasi.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya "aku punya sebuah villa di bukit bintang. Bagaimana kalau kita bawa dia kesana? malam ini langit akan cerah, bintang-bintang mungkin akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya"

Sehun, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serentak menatap Chanyeol sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Bintang sepertinya bisa menjadi hadiah terindah untuk Luhan. Bersama-sama dengan kekasih dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Sehun memeluk Luhan yang masih tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya tak lupa memasangkan selimut dengan tepat. Mobil masih berjalan menuju bukit bintang, suasana jalan mulai sepi, dan suasana dalam mobil juga terlihat menyedihkan.

"Chanyeol kau bilang villa itu villamu, maksudmu apa?"Baekhyun buka suara.

"Ya itu propertiku"ujar Chanyeol santai, mulai sekarang ia ingin memperlihatkan jati diri nya sebagai direktur muda pada Baekhyun dan bukan anak kurang mampu seperti yang Baekhyun ketahui selama ini.

"Hahaha kau bercanda! Makan saja kadang kau masih minta traktir denganku!"tawa Baekhyun pecah, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membelai Luhan dengan Lembut.

"Sehun dia tidak percaya"rengek Chanyeol menandakan bahwa ia ingin Sehun memberitahukan identitasnya pada Baekhyun agar Baekhyun percaya.

"Chanyeol menjalan sebuah perusahaan"ujar Sehun singkat.

"Perusahaan? Perusahaan apa?"tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"PARK Corp. Dia seorang presdir muda"ujar Sehun lagi dengan sabarnya, tangannya tak henti membelai wajah Luhan.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan tangannya lemas, dia menatap Chanyeol yang sudah memasang wajah sok keren. "Heol. Anak ini generasi kedua keluarga chaebol yang hanya bisa kudengar sebelumnya... daebak"ujarnya terkejut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, pantas saja ia tidak pernah merasa kalau Chanyeol itu anak kurang mampu, wajahnya benar-benar wajah anak orang kaya.

"J-jadi kalau aku menikah denganmu, aku akan menjadi orang kaya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun "tentu saja!"

"A-apa kau punya maid?"

"Banyak, dan nantinya mereka akan memanggilmu Nyonya Park"

"Aaaaww berhenti menggombal! Itu menjijikan Park Chanyeol!"sela Kyungsoo.

Semuanya tiba-tiba tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi rasa sedih mereka.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat. Bintang adalah yang pertama kali dilihatnya, ia menyadari ia kini berada dalam dekapan Sehun "kita.. dimana Sehun?"tanya Luhan dengan suara parau.

Sehun tersenyum lalu berbisik "Lihat sekelilingmu"

Luhan menuruti Sehun dan melihat sekelilingnya "Luhan! Surprise!"teriak Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum lebar menemukan sahabat-sahabatnya ada disana. Mereka duduk di dekat api unggun begitu juga dirinya di temani Sehun dan sehelai selimut.

"Lihat juga di atasmu sayang"bisik Sehun lagi, Luhan kembali menuruti perkataan Sehun, ia menenggakan kepalanya dan menemukan jutaan bintang bertabur di atas sana. "Woah!"ujarnya girang, tanpa sadar ia sontak berdiri, bintang-bintang yang bertabur, lampu-lampu perkotaan di bawah sana dan rerumputan hijau di tambah api unggun, Sehun dan sahabat-sahabatnya, ini semua sungguh membuatnya hangat dan gembira.

Luhan mencoba berlari karena terlalu senang, namun kakinya terlalu lemas hingga ia terjatuh kembali. "Kau tidak apa-apa Lu?"tanya Sehun khawatir, Luhan terkekeh lalu mengangguk. Sehun tertawa kecil lantas mengacak rambut Luhan lalu dengan perlahan membawanya kembali ke dalam dekapannya.

Luhan terlihat sangat menikmati waktunya disana, mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi dan mendengar suara Kyungsoo bernyanyi untuk pertama kalinya, suara Chanyeol juga terdengar sama sekali tak buruk. Sesekali Baekhyun membuat lelucon dengan meniru suara-suara selebriti atau adegan-adegan dalam film.

"Ah"Luhan meringis merasakan kepalanya kembali sakit.

"Lu, sakit lagi?"tanya Sehun

"S-sedikit"ujar Luhan terbata, nafasnya kembali tersengal.

"Kau istirahat saja ya?"pinta Sehun. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, ia menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Sehun lalu mencoba berdiri sekuat tenaganya. Ia lalu melangkah mendekati pemandangan lampu-lampu perkotaan di bawah sana. Ia terdiam sesaat menikmati semilir angin yang menyapanya dan mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya.

Luhan membelakangi pemandangan itu lalu menghadap teman-temannya dan Sehun. "Aku takut"ujar Luhan bergetar, ia mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan air mata, sementara Sehun dan lainnya berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku takut kehilangan semua kenangan kita. Bersama Sehun dan juga bersama kalian"air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya "bagiku semua itu sungguh indah, sungguh menghangatkan. Semuanya, terima kasih telah mengisi kekosongan hatiku hari demi hari" Luhan mulai terisak "aku... hiks menyayangi kalian"

Kyungsoo mulai berdiri "aku.. tidak peduli berapa kali pun kau hilang ingatan, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu! Dan selalu dan tetap akan membawamu menciptakan kenangan baru yang indah! Aku... berjanji lu!"teriak Kyungsoo yang juga mulai menangis.

"Hiks Luhan! Aku menyayangimu, aku akan selalu bersamamu!"teriak Baekhyun yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Luhan maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu! Aku juga berjanji akan selalu disampingmu!"giliran Chanyeol yang bersuara.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai ikut berdiri "tidak peduli berapa kali kau akan lupa padaku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu Luhan. Ayo kita buat kenangan yang menyenangkan setiap hari bersama-sama!"teriak Sehun.

Luhan terisak keras, semuanya mulai menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Tanpa kata-kata mereka saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka melalui air mata.

Dan bagi Sehun tak peduli berapa kali Luhan bertanya "siapa kau?" Ia akan selalu menjawab "kekasihmu" tak peduli berapa kali Luhan akan bertanya "siapa aku?" Sehun akan menjawab "Luhan, kekasihku". Tak peduli berapa kali pun Luhan lupa akan kenangan mereka, Sehun bersedia mengulang kenangan itu dan membuat yang baru setiap harinya. Ia juga tidak akan bosan mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" setiap harinya.

END


End file.
